ANGEL,DIABLO,MUJER
by ladyvani
Summary: Jacob Black es un famoso jugador de futbol americano al cual le encantan los coches pero sobre todo las mujeres. Cuando conoce a Renesmee ve que ella es todo lo contrario de lo de lo que está acostumbrado a ver. Ella es una criatura pura, inocente e ingenua, pero las apariencias engañan, está seguro que ella también tiene su lado oscuro. TODOS HUMANOS, personajes de S. Meyer
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

Jacob Black es un famoso jugador de futbol americano al cual le encantan los coches pero sobre todo las mujeres. Cuando conoce a Renesmee ve que ella es todo lo contrario de lo de lo que está acostumbrado a ver. Ella es una criatura pura, inocente e ingenua, pero las apariencias engañan, está seguro que ella también tiene su lado oscuro. Y aunque no tuviera nada de oscuridad a él no le importa, hay una extraña fuerza que lo atrae hacia ella. Quizá su sonrisa, su aura angelical o que su cuerpo irradie prohibición y pecado.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, un nombre demasiado largo y pensado conociendo el origen de quien se lo puso: su madre. Una mujer que no se preocupa lo más mínimo por ella salvo para cuando tiene que guardar apariencias. Renesmee acaba de salir del internado en el que ha estado casi toda su vida y al fin se siente libre de esa cárcel ultra religiosa. El problema es que no previó que en su nueva vida que lidiar con algo inevitable: los chicos. Una especie desconocida para ella, salvo por Alec Vulturi, su amor platónico de la infancia y nueve años mayor que ella.

_Y como toda guerra interior, todo es debido a guerras exteriores_

* * *

ANGEL+DIABLO=MUJER

¡Nuevo fic! Espero que os guste, se llama: angel + diablo= mujer (angel más diablo es igual a mujer, con signo de suma e igual) pero fanfiction no me deja ponerlo así, que lo he puesto con comas pero es con sumas e iguales.

Atención R18/M (el primero)

besos, ladyvani


	2. prólogo

**ANGEL+DIABLO=MUJER**

_No necesariamente todos los ángeles tienen alas, aspecto angelical y son considerablemente buenos. Ni todos los diablos tienen un aspecto feroz y son malos. Los ángeles y diablos son los encargados de vigilar la tierra pero no suelen estar en harmonía. Por ello a veces llegan a un trato, una manera de vigilar los dos sin peleas, una manera que se camuflan sin ser advertidos como seres infernales o de los cielos, aunque según que punto de vista siguen siendo estos seres. Adoptan una forma más llamativa y peligrosa. Una manera muy temida, tienen distintos nombres en las lenguas madres: mulier, yimeca y ishah. Actualmente tienen otro nombre, el cual diré y espero no causar escalofríos porque estas criaturas han causado grandes catástrofes. Las mujeres._

.-.-.

Él llevaba tiempo observando a la chica menearse encima de la tarima y restregando su cuerpo contra la barra, la poca iluminación del lugar no dejaba verle el perfecto cuerpo de la bailarina moviéndose de una manera tan sensual y provocativa que de solo verla inclinándose en la barra se la imaginaba poseyéndola des de detrás duro y sin contemplaciones, escuchando sus gritos de placer pidiéndole más, pero él no le daría el gusto de hacerla llegar rápido. No. Ni mucho menos, la torturaría por moverse de esa manera tan indecorosa e ilegal que solo él debería tener el privilegio de ver.

Jacob Black, el famoso quaterback de los Némesis de Maryland, estaba cansado de su rutina. Discotecas de última tendencia, pases _VIP_ y mujeres espectacularmente guapas pero más usadas que un billete de un dólar. Él quiso cambiar su rutina y un día, atraído por la música y el gran cartel de neón…-A quien quería engañar, lo que le atrajo fue ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, tal vez pelirroja, entrar a ese lugar sola y sin compañía- Jacob no dudó en entrar, a pesar que el lugar no era como los que estaba acostumbrado. _Xenon, _se encontraba muy bien disimulada y escondida entre una de los poco iluminados barrios de New Hampshire, pero ese hecho no le quitaba clientela. Él entró para conocer a la hermosa mujer que dudaba que fuera diferente a las anteriores pero al menos no se veía tan usada, más bien se veía exclusiva como los billetes de quinientos y la _American Express Black._

Jacob se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia la chica que se acaba de bajar de la tarima, sudorosa y eufórica. Se había perdido parte de su espectáculo por estar pendiente de sus pensamientos, igualmente ella lo volvería repetir la próxima noche, siempre lo hacía. Ella no trabajaba en ese lugar como bailarina, ya se había asegurado de ello. Simplemente iba a bailar y a disfrutar de la noche. Venia sola y se iba sola, pero esa noche él iba a cambiar eso.

-Aquí tienes tu bebida-Jacob le pasó un vaso de _Godfather_, una bebida que él consideraba demasiado fuerte para ella y cualquier mujer. No era por ser sexista pero incluso a él no le gustaba pero estaría encantado de degustarlo de sus labios y lengua-Y aquí tienes a tu acompañante. Jacob Black encantado de conocerte-Jacob le cogió la mano y besó su palma. Vio desconcierto en su mirada pero no uno del malo si no del bueno, ella no sabía quién era o al menos no lo había reconocido y eso hacía que le fascinara más.

Y así se quedaron unos segundos evaluándose mejor el uno al otro. No era la primera vez que ella lo veía pero sí era la primera vez que lo veía de tan cerca. Se quedó observándole de pies a cabeza: ropa informal pero adecuada para un lugar como ese, jeans y camiseta negra, la camiseta se le ajustaba perfectamente a sus magníficos músculos y su perfecto cuerpo moreno. Sí, tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Finalmente llegó a su rostro. Tenía unos irresistibles labios gruesos que la incitaban a besarlo y unos ojos que la miraban de una manera tan lasciva que debería estar prohibido.

-Encantada de conocerte Jacob Black-Dijo ella arrastrando las letras de su nombre sensualmente- soy Lilith.

Lilith, se repitió Jacob en la mente. Un nombre que incitaba al pecado tal como su cuerpo y su delicioso acento extranjero que no lograba identificar.

Ellos no se habían movido de la tarima, un lugar lo suficientemente iluminado para poderla ver mejor. Lilith tenía un cuerpo de infarto con unas piernas largas y kilométricas deseosas de tenerlas rodeando su cintura sin olvidarse de los tacones negros que envolvían sus pies. El ajustado vestido, negro al igual que sus tacones, acentuaba sus curvas sobre todo sus grandes pechos que parecía que en cualquier momento se fueran a desbordar del vestido, y él estaría encantado de llevársela a cualquier rincón del lugar y aprovecharse de ello, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo sus pezones. Sus labios estaban pintados de un pasional rojo y cuando subió la mirada a sus ojos se sorprendió de ver que eran de un extraño azul, parecía color violeta como los ojos de la difunta Elisabeth Taylor, una mujer que en sus mejores tiempos seguramente habría llevado a muchos hombres al suicidio. Su pelo era de un tono naranja, no era pelirroja sin embargo tampoco era rubia. Una mezcla que la hacía lucir muy sexy, era la primera mujer a la que veía con ese color de cabello y parecía bastante natural.

-Lo siento Jacob Black, hoy tampoco puedo.

La mirada de desconcierto de él fue la perfecta ocasión para que Lilith cogiera el vaso y tomara un pequeño sorbo. Lamió sus labios al acabar y se despidió de él con una sonrisa. Pero Jacob no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así de fácil así que la siguió hasta la salida. Allí, la arrinconó contra una pared y la besó. Empezó de manera suave, ella se había sorprendido y tardó en reaccionar al beso pero en cuanto lo hizo, Jacob no dudó en volverlo salvaje. Apenas introdujo su lengua para saber lo que se perdía y lo que se estaba perdiendo por irse. Fue cierta su teoría de_ Godfather, _estaba delicioso en sus labios con sabor a cerezas, lo más seguro por su pintalabios. Jacob la apretó más a él y ella a su vez enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él para luego bajar sus manos lentamente por su espalda y después apretar su duro trasero. A él eso le excitó mucho, tanto que la giró para que notara su excitación y besarle el cuello. Sus jadeos eran muy notorios en aquel solitario barrio. Pero el sonido de la sirena de una policía los espantó y se separaron abruptamente. Él, porque no necesitaba más arrestos policiales por escándalo público y ella por temor ser arrestada.

-Adiós Jacob Black-Se despidió ella.

-Adiós Lilith…-Jacob iba a preguntar por su apellido pero ella ya se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Jacob no había logrado su cometido completamente pero había logrado introducir el deseo y la lujuria en ella con aquel beso, estaba seguro.

* * *

_Angel+diablo=mujer_

Bueno aquí está el prólogo de mi nueva historia, espero que os guste. El resto serán POV.

Besos.


	3. vacaciones

1. Vacaciones

POV RENESMEE

El camino hacia mi provisional casa se sentía muy tranquilo pero el ambiente dentro del coche era poco apetecible. Hacía un radiante sol y el clima era muy cálido pero en comparación con los nublados o lluviosos, tristes y fríos días en Inglaterra todo me parece cálido. Sobre todo viniendo de Northumberland, el lugar más al norte cerca de la frontera escocesa. El estado de Maryland se veía un agradable lugar.

Hace una semana que acabé secundaria, una de las más jóvenes, las de mi edad todas cumplían años antes de septiembre. La institución en la que me encontraba no era un instituto cualquiera sino un internado, uno de los mejores en Inglaterra por su alto nivel en educación y por salir de ahí siendo una verdadera señorita bajo un estricto régimen casi victoriano. Se encontraba justo al lado del mar para darle un toque más tenebroso. Eso, más que fuera una institución religiosa en la que nos pasábamos todo el día estudiando, rezando y orando la hacía perfecta para ser un casi convento de monjas. Me alegraba de poder pasar un verano lejos de ahí.

Miré a mi acompañante, una mujer muy hermosa y segura. Bella. Pero estaba en su propia burbuja y no se daba cuenta que no estaba sola. Aunque siempre había actuado así, por ello pasé toda mi infancia lejos de ella.

_Ahora estoy aquí. A millones de kilómetros de Northumberland, libre. _

Salí del coche después de Bella y caminé detrás de ella como una sombra. Llegamos a la entrada en poco más de un minuto y ahí nos esperaba todo un arsenal de sirvientas vestidas con el típico traje negro y blanco. La casa-Yo creí que era una casa, al menos eso me dijo Bella- No era eso sino una gran mansión que incluso tenia _alas_ en los laterales. Desde el coche se veía espectacular pero ahora que estaba enfrente se veía aún mejor. Pero hubiera preferido un lugar menos ostentoso. Sé que Estados Unidos es conocido por sus extravagancias como sus grandes mansiones pero Inglaterra también las tiene y mucho mejores ya que fueron antiguas residencias de nobles. Doy fe en ello. Nuestra casa en York es todo un palacio, una herencia de papá.

Una señora de aspecto pulcro y sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar se acercó a nosotras y nos hizo una leve inclinación.

_¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso estábamos en el siglo pasado? Espero que al menos no diga su excelentísima o su ilustradísima señora o peor aún lady Cullen._

-Señora Cullen, tenemos todo listo. ¿Desea tomar el té o se esperará a cenar?

-Tomaré el té.

Otra reverencia y nos condujo dentro. Bella giró brevemente la cabeza para hablarme.

-Tú no tomarás el té-Antes que le preguntara la razón, no replicar, sino la razón, ella me dijo una palabra-Tercero.

Suspiré pesarosa. Cuando Bella habla de números como primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto o séptimo se refiere a los pecados capitales. El tercero, la gula. Me sabía perfectamente bien cada pecado, cada mandamiento, cada fragmento de la biblia, cada apóstol… Sabía todo lo relacionado con la religión Anglicana. Y ahora, por haber comido de más en el avión ella me castigaba.

-Renesmee-Dijo con la voz lo suficiente alta para llamar mi atención.

Ahora que nos encontramos en este punto digo que lo que acaba de decir Bella no es algún tipo de pecado, mandamiento o forma de castigo. Bueno, si lo miro de cierta forma sí lo es. Eso que ha dicho es mi nombre. Sí, me llamo Renesmee Cullen. Mi nombre tiene su historia. Completamente sería Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, como no soy casada puedo llevar mis dos apellidos pero por costumbres inglesas solo es el primero que he nombrado. Si digo Renesmee en Inglaterra está un poco oído a pesar de ser muy extraño. Os digo las razones: mis padres son unos políticos muy importantes-Uno es el ministro de asuntos exteriores y otro el de interiores- y yo como hija de tan altas presencias a veces abro actos y eventos sociales como recaudación de fondos para hospitales infantiles, discursos, conferencias… Mis padres me quieren preparan bien para mi futura vida. Supongo que por eso estaré aquí todo el verano.

-Sube tus maletas a tu habitación. Segunda planta, primera puerta junto a la ventana.

Asentí. Cogí mis maletas hacia mi nueva habitación pero la tercera vez subí cansada a pesar de tener distintos sirvientes que estaban ahí para eso. Yo siempre he estado en contra de tener gente que me sirviera, nunca me había gustado eso pero Bella decía que una señorita de mi nivel no tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas sin embargo ahora lo estaba haciendo como otro castigo.

Descansé en la mitad de la escalera dejando la maleta de pie al lado mío.

_Uff, que agotador_

Estuve unos segundos descansando y luego, cuando estaba a punto de coger la maleta… cayó escaleras abajo. Gemí en voz alta. Mínimo eran unas quince escaleras. Al menos la gran alfombra que recubría casi toda la mansión opacó el ruido. Bajé rápidamente antes de que llegara alguien y se quejara de mi torpeza. Cogí un poco de impulso para subir la muy pesada maleta.

-¿Qué haces aun en los pasillos, Renesmee?-Me quedé paralizada al oír su voz. Como si una orden me hubiera dado puse mi espalda bien recta y no encorvada como lo estaba haciendo para subir la maleta- Te dije claramente que dejaras la maleta en tu habitación. Bueno, ya que estás cámbiate. Te quiero arreglada en una hora, ya es casi la hora de cenar.

Asentí sin dejar de darle la espalda. Con un gran esfuerzo subí las tropecientas escaleras que me quedaban pero con el molesto murmullo de la voz de Bella en mi cabeza.

Y bien, ahora que ella ha aparecido diversas veces pero no de una forma muy agradable os contaré quien es la fantástica Bella. Ella es una mujer muy poderosa, orgullosa de sí misma, no tiene piedad ni la siente, es vanidosa, arrogante, malévola, agradecerías al infierno que te llevara en vez de estar con ella, es la directora general de los Siete Pecados Capitales, es un monstruo sin corazón, siempre juega con las personas, no siente amor por nadie y… es mi madre. ¿A que no lo hubierais pensado con todo lo que he dicho sobre ella? Es cierto que es mi madre pero como si no lo fuera, no me trata con cariño. Siempre tiene esa extraña mirada de frialdad preparada para mí.

Abrí la puerta de lo que iba a ser mi habitación los próximos tres meses. Desfilé lentamente por la habitación apreciando cada detalle. Era un lugar muy amplio, grande, con un techo bastante alto-Mínimo unos cuatro metros- y estaba iluminado con la luz natural del sol. Era muy al estilo rococó. No era la primera vez que veía la habitación pero sí la primera en la que me quedaba ahí. Las otras veces que había venido me instalaba en una habitación cerca de la de mis padres.

Avancé por la habitación sin dejar de tocar las paredes que contenían bastantes relieves, el fondo era de un bonito color mármol pero abundaba el color salmón. El techo era del mismo color que el fondo de las paredes. Baje la mirada justo a tiempo para ver enfrente de mí un pequeño tocador con su cuadrado espejo recubierto en los bordes, de lo más seguro oro. Me senté un momento en la silla y comencé a acariciar con mis dedos la mesa. Me hacía acordar a la que tenía en Inglaterra. Giré la silla para terminar de observar mejor la habitación. Justo en la otra punta se encontraba un gran espejo del tamaño de una puerta y en el otro extremo también había uno. Vi en el reflejo una pequeña mesa con otra silla. Me levanté de la silla para acostarme en la cama.

_Bueno, al menos es cómoda. La habitación es bonita pero muy ostentosa._

Abrí la maleta y comencé a revolver entre la ropa hasta que encontré una falda estampada de flores rosas y lilas, y una camiseta blanca. Ahora que tenía la ropa faltaba bañarme, el problema era… ¿Dónde estaba el baño? Intenté ver si detrás de alguno de los espejo-puerta había un baño pero solo era espejos grandes. Abrí unas puertas pero resultó ser un vestidor excesivamente grande. Hasta que, cerca de la puerta encontré la entrada al baño. Este también era muy grande, contaba con dos lavamanos, dos puertas más, un tocador y una gran bañera en forma de cuenco sobre dos tarimas.

No esperé a que la bañera estuviera llena para meterme. Salí envuelta en una de las toallas que me encontré detrás de una de las puertas. Solo me bañé el cuerpo porque no me daría tiempo a secarme el cabello y Bella siempre exigía puntualidad.

Me acosté sobre la cama y abracé una de mis almohadas.

_Tres meses de libertad, tres meses fuera de aquel infernal internado anglicano que estoy segura que más de un exorcismo habrán hecho allí. Paz, por fin._

Sonreí muy contenta imaginando lo que harían en esos meses de vacaciones. Inglaterra, a pesar de ser mi hogar era un lugar frío y no abundaban los días bonitos. En cambio aquí… Miré por la ventana, era un bonito día de verano americano. Me quedé mirando las vistas del gran jardín hasta que cerré los ojos.

La molesta luz del sol que me daba directo en los ojos hizo que me despertara. Me quejé por el fuerte impacto de iluminación. Revisé la hora en mi fantástico móvil-No es ironía, por mucho que sea un móvil con tapa me gusta. Es mucho más útil que las nuevas tecnologías de hoy en día y tiene más volumen que cualquier móvil táctil- Levanté la tapa. ¡Las siete menos cinco!

Rápidamente me vestí y salí por la puerta corriendo hacia el salón, pero ¿Dónde estaba el salón?

_La próxima vez le pediré a Bella un mapa. _

No conocía muy bien la mansión porque las otras veces solo estaba en el estudio haciendo deberes de verano o en otra habitación que estaba justo al lado de la de Bella. No confiaba en que no me escapara y fuera al salón o a algún lugar para ver la televisión. Un lujo que en el internado no podía permitirme.

Me recorrí todas las habitaciones de mi planta ¡Eran demasiadas! Pero después de la sexta habitación me di cuenta que en esa planta solo había habitaciones así que bajé y di un par de vueltas. Encontré el salón pero ahí, aparte de haber una gran mesa, muchos asientos y mucha decoración rococó no estaba Bella. Pero sí estaba en otra sala más pequeña con una mesa no tan grande pero bastante considerable. Ahí cabían al menos doce personas.

-Llegas tarde-Dijo ella cuando me vio entrar- No podrías haberte puesto otra ropa ¿Verdad? Lo que llevas es muy corto y escotado.

Me senté en el lugar donde había un plato y fijé la vista ahí. La ropa que llevaba no era tanto como ella decía, la falda me llegaba por un poco más arriba de la rodilla y la camiseta apenas tenía una pequeña bajada pero mis pechos hacia que todo lo que me pusiera se viera con escote o muy voluminoso. Bella siempre estaba diciendo que llevaba ropa poco apropiada, pero estaba bien, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Lo siento, no vi la hora y me quedé dormida-Me disculpé cabizbaja. Estábamos a tres sillas pero su mirada no dejaba de ser gélida. Jamás había disfrutado del _derecho al escabel*_- No sabía tampoco donde estaba esto.

-Debiste haberle preguntado a alguien de servicio entonces.

-Es que no…

-No me repliques. Bien, al menos bendice la mesa.

Me posicioné en una postura más recta.

_Bendice Señor y bendice estos_

_alimentos fruto de tu generosidad_

_y de nuestro trabajo._

_Por Jesucristo Nuestro Señor._

_Amén_

Acabé rápido la oración, había decidido bendecir la mesa con la oratoria más corta que me sabía. Eso causó otra mirada más de hastío sobre mí de Bella.

-Come antes que tu comida se enfríe.

Miré mi plato. Era una sopa verde con un círculo blanco y una pequeña hojita de perejil en el centro. Si papá estuviera aquí seguramente ya estuviera haciendo alguna broma del plato. Pero Bella estaba muy bien sentada, utilizando la cuchara de sopas y comiéndosela-Era algo espesa- con mucha delicadeza y mucha clase.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Tu padre está en Inglaterra arreglando unos asuntos.

-¿Vendrá pronto?-Pregunté con esperanza de verlo. Lo echaba de menos y quería darle un fuerte abrazo.

Bien, como habréis notado a mi padre le digo papá y a Bella no la llamó mamá. El motivo es que no siento el suficiente cariño hacia ella para decirlo, ya me cuesta bastante solo mencionar la palabra cerca de su nombre. Bella solo es la mujer que veo ocasionalmente, que me dio a luz y que paga mis gastos.

-No lo sé. Renesmee, deja de parlotear tanto y come. De segundo hay conejo.

-¿Conejo? Ya decía yo que no veía ningún conejo por el jardín-Dije intentando hacer una broma en aquel frío y hostil ambiente. Pero Bella arqueó una ceja molesta en mi dirección.

-Vamos ríe un poco, no es difícil-Yo sonreí pero ella seguía inescrutable.

Ella suspiró exasperada.

-Tan impertinente como _Madame du Barry_ y tan exigente como _Pompadour_-Comentó para mí.

Aquí un dato referente a esta encantadora mujer. Mejor dicho dos. Siempre me compara con amantes de reyes francesas por dos razones: no le gustaba los franceses, los consideraba sucios y porque decía que yo tenía una forma de ser digna de una amante-Sí, un insulto diciéndome de manera "delicada" _cortesana_ -. Y porque creo yo, que al hablar de la nobleza antigua, se siente como si estuviera en esa época e importante. Aunque importante ya lo es, es decir, somos. Al igual que el 60% de los políticos ingleses tenemos un título nobiliario, solo que el nuestro no es comprado. A Bella le viene de una antepasada suya que era duquesa, su marido era un primo lejano del rey de la época. Impresionante ¿Verdad?

-Espero que ahora que estamos aquí no coquetees con cualquier hombre.

Suspiré internamente, deseando volver a mis pensamientos.

-Yo no hago eso.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se coqueteaba.

-Dios me ha enviado una hija pecadora y mentirosa. ¿Qué habré hecho?

_Pecadora _

Ella repetía constantemente esta palabra. Decía que tenía un cuerpo pecaminoso, que si yo hubiera sido creada para ser una buena mujer sería menos curvilínea. A veces me hacía pensar que estaba siglos atrás y no en el siglo XXI. Pero ella no era una santa, si yo era una pecadora ella debería ir al infierno.

Era verano, vacaciones, un estupendo tiempo para divertirse. Ya era hora de que me divirtiera y si eso le enfadaba a Bella, siempre me podía ir a la casa del abuelo Charlie que después del divorcio con la abuela René se mudó a Miami.

-¿Cómo está tío Edward?-Le pregunté con curiosidad. Yo sabía que entre ellos dos existía un cariño especial, algo más que ser cuñados. Pobre papá, en mi opinión Bella siempre está coqueteando con los hombres y estoy segura que sí en vez de ser dos hermanos, Edward y papá, James, fueran tres, seguro que también coquetearía con él. Pero son dos hermanos y una hermana, tía Rosalie.

-Con tu padre.

-¿Con papá? Si me dijo que la pasaría con su novia en Grecia. No le digas a nadie que tiene novia, la quiere mantener en secreto pero no sé el motivo.

Sí que sabía el motivo. Edward no quería que su querida Bella se enterara de sus amoríos. Pero él me lo cuenta absolutamente todo… me adora. Pero llevo bastante tiempo sin verle, desde aquel fatídico día en que tanto lo necesitaba y no estuvo para mí.

_Pues ahora te fastidias Edward._

-La sopa se te ha enfriado. Janet, trae el segundo plato.

Casi grito cuando vi que detrás de mí salió una sirvienta. No la había visto antes ¿Acaso había estado todo el tiempo ahí?

Comí mi segundo plato con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando acabé me fui a pasear por el jardín, casi no me acordaba de este lugar y tenía que memorizármelo un poco, viviría todo un verano aquí ¡Todo un verano! ¡Que emocionante!

No eran más de las ocho y el cielo aun seguía más o menos claro. En Northumberland ya estuviera oscuro y con viento. Antes que Bella dijera que entrara ya me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta. Estaba en el pasillo de mi habitación cuando sentí un ladrido a mis espaldas. Me giré y un perro se abalanzó sobre mí lamiéndome la cara.

-Ey, perrito. Sal que…

Iba a apartarlo de mí pero me di cuenta que era mi perro ¡Era mi Golden Retriever!

-¡Floffy! ¡Eres tú!-Me senté para poder abrazarlo y apachurrarlo.

Floffy había sido mi trabajo hace ocho años. La escuela había seleccionado a diez niñas para que nos encargáramos de unos cachorros y así ser responsables. Cuando fueron más mayores se encargaron de vigilar el internado por las noches.

-Creí que estabas en Richerston-Dije el nombre del internado-¿Te han traído en coche? ¿Has venido a hacerme compañía? Claro que sí bonito-Le acaricié la parte de atrás de las orejas.

.

.-.-.-.

.

Que Floffy viniera hizo mucho más amena mi estancia. Me pasaba todo el día jugando con él por toda la mansión o por el jardín y luego llegábamos todo sucios pero siempre le limpiaba las patitas para que no manchara las alfombras. Solo que me costaba mucho hacer eso, no le gustaba ser parcialmente duchado. Era un perro muy limpio.

-La patita-Le di un poco con la manguera pero enseguida la volvió a poner en su lugar-Sino no podremos entrar en casa. La patita-Le intenté volver a coger la patita pero me manchó la camiseta-Es muy fácil solo quédate quieto unos segundos, mira- Hice la acción de limpiar con la manguera mis zapatos que ya estaban limpios pero un sonido lo alteró. Se puso muy inquieto y en un movimiento quitó la manguera de su lugar haciendo que me mojara completamente. Floffy se alejó un poco y vi que se volvió a tranquilizar pero cuando reinstauré la manguera y la cerré él olfateó algo en el aire y lo siguiente que supe era que él se fue corriendo hacia dentro de la casa y yo detrás.

-¡Floffy, detente!

Él ya estaba entrando en la cocina, por suerte sus patas se habían limpiado lo suficiente en la carrera pero eso no bastaba, seguía dejando marcas. Crucé la cocina, la lavandería casi sin resbalarme. Floffy daba vueltas en círculo porque pasé diversas veces por el mismo lugar hasta que entró en la Sala de los Cuadros.

_Menos mal, ahí sí lo podría atrapar y el suelo no estaba cubierto por alfombras._

Ya huiría después cuando Bella viera el estropicio hecho.

_Pero ahí hay muchos jarrones y todo lo que hay ahí es fácilmente manchable o rasgable. Los cuadros…¡Oh, Dios! Estoy muerta si les pasa algo._

Corrí más rápido y casi me estampo contra la puerta en el brusco giro que hice. Floffy estaba lamiéndole la mano a un chico semi arrodillado a su lado. ¡Hay un hombre en la mansión! ¿Y si Bella piensa que soy yo quien lo ha traído? ¿Y si piensa algo que no es? Tengo que huir de ahí.

-Floffy, ven aquí-Lo llamé rápidamente y el fugitivo Golden se acercó a mí.

-¿Es tuyo?-El chico se acercó a mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Su altura se hacía más imponente a medida que se acercaba, tenía la suerte de ser alta pero aun así… él era grande y se lo veía fuerte. Sus rasgos nativos y su intimidante mirada me daban escalofríos. Pero a la vez, había algo que me incitaba a mirarlo tenía un potente atractivo que no pasaba para nada desaparecido y era joven. Antes de seguir pensando bajé la mirada a mi perro.

-Sí-Respondí en un susurro no buscado. Su presencia me hacía sentir incómoda y temerosa.

-¿Estas bien?-Elevó mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos. Eso lo único que hizo fue que me ruborizara. El chico estaba muy cerca de mí y no paraba de examinarme de una manera muy extraña. En mi vocabulario no existía la palabra para definir esa mirada pero de lo nerviosa que estaba mi corazón comenzó a bombardear muy rápido. Lo que sí sabía era que no era algún tipo de amor a primera vista. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que era. Pavor a los chicos, demasiada cercanía.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar-Me mordí el labio haber sí así con el dolor la rojez se me desviaba a los labios. Tenía que salir de ahí- Eh, me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Di la vuelta sin importarme dejar a Floffy ahí pero lo llamé con la voz.

-Soy Jacob-Me dijo cuando crucé la puerta.

* * *

*Sentarse frente a la reina.

¡Hola Bad People! Nueva historia ¿Os gusta? ¿Os disgusta? Como veréis. Esta es una Renesmee ingenua y un Jacob muy vivo. Si no os gusta tanta ingenuidad, tranquilas… 3:D es R18/M


	4. Bienvenida a lo desconocido

Las palabras entre "comillas" son pensamientos.

2. Bienvenida a lo desconocido.

POV Renesmee

-¡Papi!

Me abalancé sobre papá en un abrazo. Él me balanceó en el aire. Era mayor para ese tipo de abrazos pero me encantan las muestras de afecto. Llevaba más de un mes en la ciudad de New Hampshire y todos los días eran muy aburridos, me había recorrido la mansión un montón de veces incluso sabía lugares "secretos" y me había encontrado cosas realmente espectaculares pero por el resto... Bella no me dejaba salir de casa porque decía que los treinta mil metros cuadrados ya eran muchos pero seguro que exageraba con las proporciones. Ahora ya no rezaba y oraba tanto. Sin embargo, me gustaba el lugar.

-¡Speedy!-Papá besó mi frente y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro. Fuimos caminando hacia la entrada- Me han contado que hace un mes tuviste una visita muy especial ¿Tu madre no te regañó por eso?

Me quedé paralizada ¿Cómo sabía papá eso? ¿Cómo sabía papá que un hombre había estado en casa?

-Te lo juro, yo no lo sabía.

-Era una sorpresa, ese era el propósito.

¿Un chico era una sorpresa?

-Pensé que te gustaría pasar tiempo con Floffy, así que sorpresa.

Respiré más tranquila cuando supe a qué sorpresa se refería.

-¿Y tu madre?

-No lo sé, este lugar es muy grande. Podría estar días enteros sin verla sino fuera porque comemos juntas.

-Está bien, entonces tú y yo nos relajaremos al lado de la piscina tomaremos el sol ¿Sabes que me pongo más rubio en verano?

Me crucé de brazos para examinarlo. Papá rondaba los cuarenta, tenía un tono de piel muy blanca, alto, ojos azules y pelo rubio liso. Para mí siempre era de la misma tonalidad pero sí él lo decía… iba a misa.

Y bien, ¿habéis visto cuantos nos parecemos? Mi pelo es el del color de mi abuela y tío Edward, castaño cobrizo y rizado-Por el abuelo Charlie- mis ojos son color chocolate-Eso lo heredé de Bella y ella a su vez del abuelo Charlie, así que tengo los ojos del abuelo. Sin discusiones - pero soy alta y blanca, dos puntos a favor. Tres, dos… sigo perdiendo.

-Entonces tendremos que avisarles a las de servicio.

-Que más da, vayamos directamente a la piscina. Las tumbonas son muy cómodas pero la azul es mía.

Hicimos una carrera para bien quien cogía antes la tumbona, gané yo.

-Papá, ya no estás para correr.

-Pero que dices, si estoy en la flor de la vida.

Me reí de su comentario.

-¿Entonces yo? ¿Estoy en el capullo de la vida?

-Tú eres la flor más bella del jardín del Edén, Speedy.

Me recosté en la tumbona con los ojos cerrados.

-Deja de llamarme por ese nombre ¡Yo no soy un ratón!

Papá me llamaba Speedy desde que tenía uso de razón. Según él cuando nací era muy pequeñita, como un ratón pero era muy adorable y mi pelo se hacía esponja si no lo secaba adecuadamente. Y también porque de pequeña era muy activa. Tanto que incluso teniendo clase de ballet, equitación, violín, piano e idiomas aún seguía teniendo muchas energías. Aunque eso no lo podía saber mucho porque para ese entonces yo ya estaba en el internado. O cuando no, estaba con la abuela Esme, mi primera mamá, A René pocas veces la veía pero ella era más bien mi compañera de travesuras.

-Siempre serás mi Speedy ¿Sabes que has crecido mucho en estos años? Eres la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, superas un millón de veces a tu madre y a tu abuela.

Papá se levantó brevemente de la tumbona para ajuntarla a la mía y así parecer que solo era una.

-Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo. La última vez que te pude durante un tiempo medianamente largo aun jugabas al escondite. Lo siento mucho.

-No importa papá, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí conmigo.

Le tenía mucho amor porque él era una de las personas que seguro me querría toda la vida y jamás me abandonaría, no como Bella.

Me abracé a papá sintiendo su reconfortante cariño.

-Speedy, eres demasiado guapa. En Inglaterra te podía controlar porque todos erais chicas pero ahora… ¡Tendré que casarte con el mejor postor!

Hablaba de bromas, siempre lo hacía por eso me gustaba tanto su compañía.

-Papá, ya no estamos en el siglo pasado.

-Ya, pero… ¿Qué opinarías que te casara con el vecino? Lo conoces de toda la vida, vive cerca, es joven y rico. Y lo más importante, te gusta.

Me senté abruptamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, eso se lo podía culpar al sol.

-¡No me gusta!

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Antoine Voltaire? ¿Alessio Vanet? ¿Amensio Vaquo?

-¿Amensio Vaquo? Eso ni siquiera es un nombre. Él se llama Alec Vulturi y es italiano.

-Ves como que te gusta.

-Estaba aclarando su nacionalidad porque tú decías nombres franceses o no identificados.

-Ya, pues estas sonrojada. Si vieras la carita que se te quedaba cuando jugabas con él-Apretó mi moflete-Bueno, tenías diez años.

-Sí y ahora quince.

-Casi dieciséis en dos meses y en dos años te puedo presentar en sociedad entonces.

-¡Papá, vuelve al siglo XXI!

-Vale, vale-Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se quedó casi callado- Deberías hacerle una foto a mi pelo así verás la diferencia.

-Papá, tu pelo no cambia de color. Nunca te lo he visto cambiado.

-En la fría Inglaterra no, pero viví unos veinte años en la costa Pacífica estadounidense y a mi pelo cada verano le aparecían trozos de pelo más claros y más oscuros. Estaba a la moda sin mover un dedo.

-Claro tu color sexy de pelo fue el que conquistó a Bella.

-Mamá.

-Bella.

-Mamá.

-Bella. Ella se llama así y mientras no muestre algún signo de humanidad será Bella para siempre.

-Es tu madre.

Me tapé la cara con frustración. Mi padre era el hombre más bueno y sabio que había conocido pero cuando se trataba de Bella… Perdía la razón. Por eso me gustaba que Bella no esté ahora así ella no se podrá quejar a papá de mi "mal comportamiento". Últimamente la he desobedecido bastante, me estoy soltando la melena.

-Lo sé, ella me recuerda a cada momento porque Dios le trajo a una criatura tan pecadora y mentirosa. Odio su religiosidad.

-Pues te pareces mucho a ella de joven. Solo que tú tienes humor, el pelo rizado y eres mucho más guapa. Y de eso que ella era la chica más guapa que había visto en mi vida.

Me puse de morros y entrecerré los ojos en dirección al agua.

-No hagas eso, que te ves fea.

-Gracias papá.

-De nada, para eso estoy.

-Papá-Hice una breve pausa- te echaba mucho de menos.

.

.-.-.

.

Alisté mi arsenal para dar un paseo por los jardines junto con Floffy.

-Gorra, reloj, silbato y recoge cacas.

Toque cada objeto y al final de la revisión mi perro ladró como señal de que estaba todo completo. Lo tenía muy bien amaestrado.

Paseé por el extenso jardín hasta que llegué al laberinto. Desde mi habitación se veía perfectamente y había trazado un mapa para poder entrar y salir. Lo tenía todo minuciosamente planeado, lo que me costó una semana intensa de mapas desde diferentes puntos.

-Floffy, me puedes esperar aquí si tienes miedo. Tardaré unos diez minutos en cruzarlo y volver aquí. Pero si vienes estaré encantada en incluirte en una de mis aventuras.

Él agitó muy animadamente su cola. Floffy siempre me entendía cuando hablaba y yo a él.

-Bien, pues ahí vamos.

Agarré su correa y me comencé a adentrar en el complicado laberinto. Iba corriendo porque no me gustaba la sensación de estar casi encerrada. Floffy corría con mucho ánimo pero después de un tiempo se le fue.

-¡Vamos! ¡Con más ánimo!

Él me miró con una cara extraña.

-No nos hemos perdido. Tengo un mapa.

Consulté mi mapa. Y para mi mala suerte, lo estaba mirando al revés.

-Que no cunda el pánico, tengo una navaja suiza y un móvil.

Miré la hora, faltaba veinte minutos para la cena.

-Bien, puede cundir el pánico. Pero no te pongas a ladrar. Mientras lleguemos puntuales a la cena todo irá bien.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar rebotando entre la multitud de paredes vegetales. Era Bella.

-Renesmee ven al salón ahora mismo, es casi la hora de cenar y aun no estás aquí. Las sirvientas me han dicho que llevas más de dos horas fuera.

-Te ahorrarías la faena de buscarme si en vez de cenar a la hora inglesa lo hiciéramos a la americana. Las nueve es una buena hora. Y si me permites opinar te diré que irse a dormir en vacaciones a las nueve es un pecado.

-¿No te cansas de replicarme?

Papá llevaba una semana fuera, así que no tenía que molestarme en disculparme después.

-Sé que esta conversación se puede alargar mucho así que te informo que estoy perdida en el laberinto.

-Santo Dios, ¿Siempre tienes que estar metida en líos? ¿Y así quieres que te deje salir de la propiedad? Está bien, es fácil salir de ahí solo mira tus huellas en el suelo. Se marcan mucho.

Busqué mis huellas, por suerte no había ido en círculos. Le hablé todo el camino sobre las cosas que podrían mejorar de su actitud, como ese sentido tan maternal y dulce.

-He salido, estaré en la cena en cinco minutos si voy corriendo.

-Te quiero presentable y arreglada.

Le colgué sin contestarle. Ya iba lo suficiente arreglada. No había nada en mi armario que no fuera elegante y sofisticado, había de todo salvo la ropa normal que a mí me gustaría llevar. Tenía un par de chándales pero si me los ponía siempre había alguna sirvienta vigilándome y se me estaba casi prohibido ponérmelos.

-Señorita Cullen, su madre la espera-Me dijo Arthur, el mayordomo. Junto a él estaba una sirvienta, Cassandra la cual cogió la correa de mi perro y la bolsa recoge-cacas.

-No es necesario, yo iba a tirar eso.

-Lo sabemos pero su madre nos ha dado órdenes de que entre impecable a la cena-Cassandra sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco y me lo pulverizó- Ya está, olía a exterior.

No entendí nada de su comportamiento. La servidumbre era muy extraña y como había tanta no me daba tiempo a familiarizarme con ellas porque era como si cada día viera a una nueva.

Al pisar la entrada ya había otra sirvienta, Odelia-Me sabía sus nombres pero solo si veía sus rostros- y me llevó hacia mi habitación a cambiarme. Otra orden de Bella.

En mi habitación me esperaba Bridget, la que se encargaba de vestirme. Como si yo no supiera hacerlo. Pero esta vez nada más entrar me desvestí, cogí el vestido y me lo puse junto con los tacones negros. Fui rápidamente al espejo- Tenía varios a escoger- Y refunfuñé por mi aspecto. El vestido era negro, largo, ceñido y con encaje en la zona del pecho hasta el cuello. El negro acentuaba mi color blanco de piel, parecía la _duquesa_ Drácula*.

-Me voy, te he ahorrado cinco minutos.

-Señorita, aun la tengo que maquillar.

Bridget aprovechó que estaba muy sorprendida para llevarme al tocador.

-Vaya, un vestido ceñido, tacones y maquillaje ¿Tanto por una cena?

Lo más interesante, era que llevaba un vestido de _Chanel _una lujosa marca francesa y maquillaje. Dos cosas que Bella odiaba que me pusiera, hasta hoy por lo visto.

-Son órdenes de su madre. Pero el maquillaje será muy leve, los labios sí serán de una tonalidad fuerte. El perfume también será leve.

Una vez acabado el maquillaje me fui abajo sin mirarme a un espejo. No era normal que me tuviera que arreglar tanto así que fui a buscar a Bella a la biblioteca, solía pasar ahí casi todo el tiempo que se encontraba en casa.

Abrí la puerta sin llamar.

-Encuentro bastante injusto que no me pueda vestir por mí misma. Aprendí a vestirme perfectamente bien y combinada con cinco años. Tal vez tú eso no lo supieras, porque no estabas ahí.

Mi estruendosa entrada causó que los dos hombres reunidos con Bella se giraran y ella me miró con una de sus gélidas miradas por haberla interrumpido. Pero no me importaba, no me molestaba a esconder mi lengua viperina como ella me decía. De esa manera la dejaba en ridículo por tener una hija tan poco controlada.

Sonreí con una de mis simpáticas sonrisas, esas que hacía que las personas fueran incapaces de decirme nada.

Los hombres me miraban con curiosidad y yo no dejaba de sonreír hasta que se me quitó de la cara la sonrisa. Se me cortó la respiración cuando vi al hombre más joven y no tan uniformado como el otro. Era el mismo que vi en la Sala de los Cuadros. El mismo del de hace un mes. Toda mi valentía se fue.

-Lamento la interrupción, no sabía que estarías ocupada. Me retiro, si me disculpan.

-Espera, Renesmee te presento a mis socios.

Me vi obligada a acércame. Pero siempre con la mirada en el suelo.

-Señores Cell y Black, les presento a mi hija Renesmee.

-Un placer conocerles-Les saludé estrechándoles la mano. Pero cuando lo hice con Black, él retuvo mi mano.

-Igualmente, pero como le he dicho a tu encantadora madre, llámame Jacob-Besó la palma de mi mano.

Asentí y enseguida aparté mi mano, tapé la parte en la que me había besado. Sentía una extraña corriente que nacía ahí y desbordaba por todo mi cuerpo.

-Hija, ¿Podrías acompañar al señor Black a la mesa? Nosotros nos quedaremos un momento más aquí.

-Por supuesto-Dije con voz pasiva- Acompáñeme por favor.

Pero no sabía porque razón, tenía miedo quedarme a solas con él.

Había un par de sirvientas haciendo los últimos retoques en la mesa. Jacob se sentó enfrente de mí. Lo peor es que ahora me tocaba entretenerlo mientras Bella llegaba.

_"Que no me falle la voz, que no me falle la voz, que no me falle la voz."_

-Lamento la interrupción anterior, no sabía que ustedes estaban reunidos.

-Eres inglesa ¿Cierto? Tienes un acento bastante elegante y muy educado. Yo he conocido a ingleses pero eres la primera, aparte de tu madre que escucho hablar de una manera tan fina. Eres nueva en la ciudad, nunca te había visto antes-Afirmó.

-Me acabo de graduar y estoy pasando mis vacaciones aquí.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Estados Unidos?

-No, pero lo único que conozco es esta gran mansión.

-Sí, es enorme. Cuando entré me pareció que estaba entrando al Palacio de Versalles.

Me calmé un poco, al ver que la conversación iba fluida.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo-Dije sonriendo pero al ver su extraña mirada, una que no lograba identificar, miré a la cubertería.

-Hay muchos cubiertos, ¿En Inglaterra también es así?

-Solo en cenas elegantes o en casas de alta sociedad. No te preocupes sino sabes cual utilizar, debes coger de fuera hacia dentro. Ese es el orden en el que traerán los platos.

La cena fue bastante amena, por suerte yo apenas intervine, una de esas intervenciones fue para bendecir la mesa. Al principio creí que la presencia de los americanos sería fantástica pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no dejaba de sentir la persistente mirada de Jacob sobre mí, me sentí bastante incómoda. Bella lo notó y otra vez, como otro castigo por la interrupción, me dijo que le enseñara el jardín. Ella había notado cuanto me molestaba e incomodaba ese americano.

-Te gustará el jardín, hay flores de noche y luciérnagas. Nunca había visto luciérnagas ¿Por aquí hay muchas?

-En verano muchas. ¿Está lloviendo?

-No, lo que estás escuchando es la fuente del ángel.

Lo conduje hacia la fuente, iluminada con unas luces bajo el agua, pero el resto estaba todo bastante oscuro. Deseaba dejarlo ahí tirado pero si lo hacía tendría a una muy molesta Bella rondándome.

-Aquí se pueden ver casi tantas estrellas como en Northumberland.

La gran mansión se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, con lo que no le llegaba mucha contaminación lumínica.

-Debo suponer que es de ese lugar de dónde vienes. Me gusta tu collar- Él tocó con su dedo la superficie de la cruz que siempre llevaba. Justo encima de mi pecho. Puso su dedo por debajo de ella y la acercó más a él pero también se acercó más a mí-Es muy…bonita-La volvió a dejar en su sitio mientras decía esas palabras sin dejar de mirarme.

Fue imposible no ruborizarme. No sabía exactamente si me lo decía a mí o al collar.

-E-es d-de...-Me interrumpí antes de seguir tartamudeando y cogí aire- de…-Pero no me acordaba de donde era o quien me lo había dado. Siempre estaba conmigo, no me lo quitaba ni para ducharme- Ahora no me acuerdo, no es que me haya quedado en blanco por ti, no es que tu presencia me…-Comencé a balbucear así que me callé.

-Te ves preciosa ruborizada.

La respiración se me estaba cortando.

Jacob me acarició la mejilla hasta que llegó a mis labios donde se detuvo. Debería apartarle en este punto pero era como si no pudiera a pesar que ahora su extrema cercanía me molestaba mucho más.

-Sería un detalle por tu parte que retrocedieras un poco.

Acercó su rostro al mío. Su mirada cambió un poco era una mezcla de incredulidad, burla, risa y seducción. Eso lo último lo sabía por la televisión, estar todo el día con chicas no te ayuda a saber cómo son los chicos.

-¿Por qué? En la cena vi que no dejabas de mirarme y no era un miradita de reojo.

Bien, era cierto que lo había estado mirándolo, pero evaluativamente. Solo quería saber el motivo por el que me miraba tanto y porque me sonaba de algo. No es mi culpa ser curiosa.

-Tu silencio me dice muchas cosas.

Apreté fuertemente los ojos cuando se acercó tanto a mí que creí que me iba a besar pero se desvió a mi cuello y olió profundamente. Su cálida respiración me puso la piel de gallina.

Aspiró todo el camino hasta mi oreja y con su dedo tocó la piel sobre mi muy agitada vena que no dejaba de palpitar. Mi respiración era errática. Eso le causó risa porque se río y luego, dejándome aún más desconcertada me besó el cuello.

Hubiera preferido que me besara en los labios, al menos ahí no era tan íntimo.

* * *

*Lo correcto sería condesa pero era un chiste suyo referente a los títulos de sus padres.

Quien lo lea espero que le guste.

Nuevo cap, **Fanfics RXJ** :D


	5. Delirios

"_Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos"_

3. Delirios

El repiqueteo de la cubertería me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Era como si me dijera que algo de lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía mal pero por más que rebuscara en mi mente no encontré nada. Estábamos desayunando papá, Bella y yo, pienso que en la acción de desayunar no puedes cometer un error sin embargo lo sentía ahí. Presente.

-Deja de masticar como un animal ¿Qué no tienes modales?

Paré de masticar lo que fuera que tenía en la boca y la miré. Mientras yo masticaba como un animal-Según Bella- ella lo hacía con tal soltura y delicadeza que merecía inmortalizar ese momento en forma de cuadro.

"_La delicadeza del comer" _

"_Sí, un buen título. Seguro que sería mi forma de masticar lo que yo misma me estaba alertando"_

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.

-¿Y se podría saber en qué? Te notaba con una expresión de desagrado.

-No tengo porque contarte todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza-Le solté, lo más delicadamente que pude. Papá estaba cerca.

Bella volvió a coger el tenedor y pinchó el pequeño trozo de fruta. Se lo llevó a la boca, lo masticó y se lo tragó. Todo como si fuera una gran obra de arte.

-¿Te has tomado tus pastillas? Seguro que no. Velvet, trae el frasco de pastillas amarillas.

No me contuve y solté un gran y estruendoso quejido a la vez que me hundía en la silla hasta caer en el suelo, debajo de la mesa. No quería tomar las pastillas. Desde ahí abajo vi el impaciente pie de Bella, que no paraba de moverse por mi comportamiento. Pero a papá no le importaba, al contrario, se estaba riendo.

-Speedy, solo son unas pastillas.

-Las pastillas son drogas. Papá, me estás induciendo a drogarme.

-El alcohol también es una droga y lo tomaste-Me recordó Bella.

Suspiré con cansancio. Ella nunca se olvidaría de eso.

-Era fin de año, no era ni media copa y me lo dio la abuela René. Además tú también lo tomas.

Hubo silencio en la sala con lo que aproveché para reírme.

-¿Por qué no me rebates? Te he dejado sin palabras.

Me puse a cuatro patas y fui gateando hasta un lado de la mesa ya que papá se encontraba en el otro extremo y salí. Un comportamiento muy adulto.

-Como no te sientes esta semana no saldrás.

-Llevo más de un mes aquí y lo único que conozco es esta casa. No tengo nada que perder.

-No verás a Floffy.

Gruñí para mis adentros. Esa maldita mujer. Me senté a regañadientes en la silla que tenía más próxima y Bella me pasó las pastillas amarillas. Con un gran trago de agua me las tragué.

-Y ahora, si me disculpan señores padre-Miré a papá acusativamente- y Bella, me voy a mi habitación.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y en cuanto llegué me acosté en la cama, esas pastillas me daban sueño aunque a lo largo de los años he conseguido controlar eso. Desde los siete años que tomo esas pastillas, Bella me dijo que eran para la hiperactividad. Yo no lo recuerdo pero decía que era un niña demasiado activa y necesitaba algo para calmarme porque cuando estaba mucho tiempo en movimiento acababa portándome realmente mal. Ahora me las tomo para controlarme.

.

.-.-.

.

Otra vez esos nervios, siempre que nos encontrábamos en la misma estancia los sentía. Eran como ondas de electricidad que se expandían a base de mis rápidos latidos. Odiaba esa sensación pero sobretodo tener miedo a los chicos. Lo único que me impedía no salir de ahí era que me encontraba en una Iglesia escuchando el sermón del Padre Low.

_-_¿Cuándo llega la parte en la que tenemos que decir amén?

Hice caso omiso a lo que la persona de al lado me dijo.

-¿Ahora no me hablas? Dios te va a castigar por no responder a unas simples preguntas.

Miré nerviosamente a mí alrededor. Se me hacía raro que ninguna persona nos llamara la atención pero lo más raro era ver a Jacob Black en una Iglesia, sentado junto a mí. Absolutamente nadie le decía nada, incluso Bella que se encontraba en los bancos de al lado. Cada una estábamos en primera fila y junto a los grandes pasillos.

La misa ya estaba acabando así que me levanté para coger el rastrillo e ir pasando con la recolecta. Cuando la misa dio por finalizada el Padre Low se acercó a mí.

-Hija mía, otra vez nos has vuelto a deleitar con tu dulce voz. Me alegra que hayas decidido formar parte del coro.

-Es un placer padre, me gusta cantar y no hay nada mejor que oficiar una misa con un cantico.

-Muy cierto.

Caminé junto al padre hasta la salida y despedí a las demás personas junto a él. Para mí era una costumbre hacer eso, en el internado teníamos nuestra propia Iglesia así que la gente del pueblo más cercano venía y nosotras las despedíamos. Sin embargo solo un par de decenas íbamos a nuestra propia Iglesia, la mayoría prefería ir a otras para así poder salir de aquel tenebroso lugar.

-Te puedes retirar, hija mía-El padre me hizo una cruz en el aire.

-Amén-Respondí yo.

Papá y Bella estaban ocupados hablando animadamente con otras personas. Me senté en una mesa de picnic que se encontraba en el jardín de la Iglesia. Todos los asistentes a misa iban con uniformes, pero no me refiero en el sentido literal. Absolutamente todos seguían el mismo estándar de vestuario: las mujeres, vestidos elegantes y caros con botones que relucían con la luz del sol y sombreros enormes con grandes plumas; los hombres, llevaban un traje muy al estilo retro pero que no les quitaba el toque a alta sociedad. No había nadie que no formara parte de nuestro círculo social. Era gracioso ver como gente con gran poder y dinero se reunían en un lugar sagrado para supuestamente alejar sus pecados, todos eran una panda de mentirosos y los que no solo eran personas influenciadas bajo el hechizo de alguien más como papá y yo.

Acomodé la pluma de mi sombrero y la puse a un lado para evitar arrancármela, lo hubiera tirado todo pero sin él tendría el caliente sol en mi cabeza, el sol impedía el trágico destino del sombrero. Mi vista fija en el suelo daba una buena vista de las sombras de los árboles.

-Es de mala educación no contestar a las preguntas cuando te las hacen.

Salté sobresaltada al escucharlo tan cerca de mi oído.

-No haga eso.

-¿El qué?-Me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa que pretendía pasar por inocente- ¿Hablar cerca de tu oído?-Dijo él, volviendo a hablar demasiado cerca de mi oído.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a la casa de Dios?

-Puede hacer lo que quiera-Me bajé de la mesa para irme pero él me interceptó. Y como se había acostumbrado, se puso muy cerca de mí, tenía su pecho a pocos centímetros- ¿Me deja pasar?

-Claro, después de que hablemos.

Moví mis piernas inquietamente, titubeando entre dejarle hablar o darle un empujón y marcharme. El recordatorio que estaba en un lugar sagrado me hizo decantarme por la primera opción.

-Hable.

-Me gusta mirar y que me miren a los ojos cuando hablo.

Desvié mi mirada frunciendo el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que no le tenía que mirar a los ojos y tampoco quería, así que no sé cómo acabé mirándolo. Me perdí en su oscura mirada, era la primera vez que lo miraba a la luz del día. Tenía un color de ojos tan oscuros que me resultó un juego encontrar su pupila; su mirada electrizante atravesaba mi piel como si de millones de agujas microscópicas se tratase, no se sentía doloroso, me gustaba, hacía que mi piel se erizara. Intenté buscar algo más en sus profundos ojos y cuando lo encontré agradecí haber tenido todo un mes de encierro para dedicarme a leer y ver películas. En los libros se describía como el hombre miraba de una manera ansiosa y devoradora, pasional y lujuriosa, deseosa y necesitada, había tantos tipos de miradas… pero para mí, alguien que nunca había visto eso, todas eran las mismas. Cuando me pasé al campo visual y pude ver algunas, en la pantalla era muy difícil demostrar tantas miradas y por eso creí que los escritores tenían una gran imaginación. Hasta ahora en este preciso instante. Jacob Black, un buen ejemplo de lo generoso que puede ser Dios, me estaba mirando como algo a lo que deseara y anhelara, como si tuviera temor de algo pero que eso fuera lo que le atrajera y quisiera poseerme-Y no sé en qué sentido- con una mirada posesiva. Deseo, anhelo, temor, atracción, posesividad, posesión… Sí, todo junto, revuelto y combinado.

-Muy bien, tienes unos preciosos ojos, iguales que el fruto de la flor del cacao. Unos perfectos _Theobroma_, estoy seguro que también lo eres-Su sonrisa remató sus extrañas palabras.

Y con ello me perdí. No había entendido nada pero sonó precioso. Lo dijo de tal manera que me dejó perdida. Quería escucharlo hablar más de esa manera, quería ver como sus labios se movían de esa forma tan deliciosa, tan atractiva. Me acerqué más a él y elevé mi rostro, quería sentir como se movían sus labios sobre los míos, quería sentirlo. Mi mano curiosa, que hasta el momento había estado suspendida en el aire, se desplazó a pocos centímetros de su rostro queriendo tocar sus labios.

Hubo una brisa en mi dirección que desplazó los pocos cabellos sueltos que tenía fuera del sombrero, su olor penetró profundamente en mis fosas nasales. Olía a hombre, a salvaje, un exquisito olor. Me mordí el labio inferior impetuosa por hundir mi nariz en su cuello pero el alto sonido de las campanas eclesiásticas y la oscuridad que nos invadió de repente me despertó de mi insomnio. Por un momento creí que el suelo se abriría y me tragaría, pero el tiempo oscuro se debió a que una nube había cubierto el sol. Ese lapsus me fue suficiente para alejarme de Jacob. Algo me decía que él sería el causante que las puertas del cielo se me cerraran para que las de la del infierno se me abrieran y así, sentarme en el lugar de honor junto al rey del infierno. Mi estricta educación religiosa me había enseñado bastante bien cómo se llegaba tan fácilmente al infierno, era un camino fácil y atrayente de seguir pero sabía cómo evitarlo.

-Si me disculpa, me voy.

-Estás disculpada, Santita.

La sonrisa con la que dijo su última palabra me dejó más que aturdida. Me tenía que alejar de él y de todos los hombres que no fueran de mi familia. El camino al cielo es uno muy difícil y hasta el momento me lo estoy labrando bien.

-Hoy te invito a cenar, pasaré a por ti a las siete. Respeto tus hábitos diarios.

¿Pero cómo podría ganarme el cielo si tenía el pecado en mis narices?

.

.-.-.

.

Era el décimo largo que hacía. Llevaba desde la hora del té en la piscina y no lograba sacarme de la memoria los ridículos pensamientos que había tenido esta mañana. Ni en toda mi vida había pensado tanto en un solo tema no sé ni como pude pensar en tantas palabras casi desconocidas para mí en tan poco tiempo. Me desconocía y… ¿Me había invitado a cenar? No me acordaba, el tiempo que estuve con él fue como una ilusión, algo raro me había pasado. Y no era amor.

-Imaginé que no te habías vestido pero no que estuvieras tan desvestida.

Jacob se aproximaba a la piscina con un andar soberbio, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo.

"_¿Por qué todas las personas de mi alrededor tienen ese andar? ¿Acaso en el colegio era una asignatura? En serio eso es algo que me quita el sueño"_

Sumergí mi cuerpo totalmente, avergonzada por el comportamiento de esta mañana. Aguantaba mucho tiempo la respiración, no había problema.

-Santita no te escondas ya te he visto-Logré escuchar diferidamente.

Emergí poco a poco y con cuidado evitando volver a tener el impulso de mirarlo tan fijamente a los ojos.

-Buenas tardes ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Jacob me sonrió maliciosamente.

-Se me ofrecen muchas cosas.

Hice ademán de coger mi toalla pero él fue más rápido y la cogió, no me quedó otra que ir hacia mi lado e ir por las escaleras de suelo.

-Estoy aquí para invitarte a cenar. Realmente coméis muy pronto.

-Yo no voy a ningún lugar contigo.

Preferiría quedarme en la mansión encerrada, que salir con él. No sabía lo que me había pasado en el jardín de la Iglesia para no negarme a su absurda petición. Así que cogí rumbo a mi habitación.

-¿Ahora me tuteas? Santita, me mareas. Pero no importa tendrás que hacerlo, hoy soy tu canguro. Tu madre me lo ha pedido en su ausencia ya que hoy no estará aquí y no te quiere sola. Apuesto a que eres toda una diablilla.

Como no, debí haber previsto que mi nuevo dolor de cabeza tenía una razón. Rebusqué en mi memoria buscando algo en lo que se podría basar Bella en castigarme y encontraba muchas razones, todas producto de mi rebeldía.

"_¿Esta mañana no hablé del camino fácil al infierno? Que más da, lo que hago no cuenta como una mala acción sino como un bien propio."_

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Oh, sí que lo sé. Presiento que no eres quien me pretendes hacer creer.

-Injurias al prójimo, Jacob.

-Claro, claro. Lujurio al prójimo, mi querida prójima Santita.

-Me pones de los nervios.

-A todas las mujeres pongo de los nervios.

Ya había llegado a mi habitación así que la abrí y empujé la puerta para cerrarla. Me acosté sobre mi cama boca abajo.

-Santita, perdona mi atrevimiento, aunque sea más el tuyo pero ¿Para qué me has traído a tu habitación? ¿Acaso me quieres enseñar alguna de tus diabluras?

Me di media vuelta y me quedé mirando al techo.

-He cerrado la puerta-Me quejé

-La has dejado medio abierta, eso me invita automáticamente a pasar.

Observó la habitación de la misma manera que yo lo hice hasta que llegó a mí.

-Encajas en esta habitación, solo te quedaría ponerte uno de esos estrafalarios vestidos y podrías formar parte de la decoración.

-No quiero cenar contigo-Ignoré su comentario.

-Claro que quieres ¿Quién no quiere cenar con Jacob Black? Hay gente que incluso pagaría por hacerlo y han pagado. Tú tienes la suerte de hacerlo gratis y sé que estás loca por pasar tiempo conmigo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan loca?

-Tu mirada indiscreta no te es muy fiel.

Me mordí el labio, apreté los puños y me sonrojé, todo a la vez.

-No te estaba mirando-Mi voz sonó más aguda de lo que deseaba- solo que me suelo quedar perdida mirando a un punto y mi mente se queda en blanco como si estuviera dormida pero con los ojos abiertos y en un punto fijo.

-No me molesta que me mires, yo mismo me deleito mucho mirándote. Me gustas mojada.

Apreté los ojos deseando haberme saltado esa parte de mi aprendizaje autodidacta sobre los hombres. Ellos pueden tener un lenguaje asqueroso cuando se lo proponen. Tampoco es que sea tan ingenua, en el internado llegaba todo tipo de cosas solo que yo intentaba evitarlas. Ahora opino que no debí de hacerlo, de esa manera hubiera podida lidiar mejor que mi actual situación.

-Por favor, no hables. Me voy a vestir ¿Vale? Estaré lista en diez minutos tú te puedes entretener con cualquier cosa que encuentres por aquí.

-¿Con cualquier cosa de aquí?-Sonrió- Pues, tú sigues aquí.

-Me alegra que me consideres una cosa.

Su sonrisa de desvaneció para descomponerse en un gesto de error y equivocación.

-Eso no era lo que pretendía decir-Se llevó la mano a la frente- Has malinterpretado las palabras-Me señaló con el dedo acusadoramente.

Su comportamiento me hizo gracia y decidí que ya era hora de vestirme cuando sentí mi piel de gallina.

"_¡Oh, Dios! He estado casi desnuda delante de un desconocido"_

Corrí hacia mi vestidor y me encerré allí dentro.

Salimos quince minutos después a un elegante restaurante con música clásica de fondo. Jacob se dio cuenta que me gustó y tuvo la amabilidad de pedirle a la orquesta que la volviera a tocar. Fue un detalle por su parte, eso hacía que me cayera un poco mejor. No era tan idiota como yo creí que lo era con las mujeres.

* * *

¡Gracias Bad People! Me encanta la bienvenida que le dais a mi nueva historia :D

Capitulo dedicado a:

**Fanfics RxJ: **conexión? sí, porque no.

**Rose Black20: h**ago lo mejor que puedo, gracias por tu valoración

**Candy: **aquí tienes un cap nuevo, personita ansiosa jajaja (me encanta tu entusiasmo)

**Sakura Michel**: nuevo cap ;D


	6. Tensiones

"_Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos"_

4. Tensiones

POV Renesmee

Definitivamente mi vocabulario había aumentado mucho. Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo si tenía que pasar tiempo con Jacob y la mitad de las cosas que me decía no las entendía. Como _cunnilingus,_ _felación, 69-_Debido a esta búsqueda descubrí que _sexo oral_ no es llamar a alguien y simular hacer el sexo vía teléfono-y_ el candado _entre otras. Me quedé totalmente asqueada cuando lo busqué. Me di cuenta que Bella, probablemente sin saberlo, había metido a un acosador sexual en casa.

Habrá personas que pensarán que me hago la tonta por no saber todas esas cosas referentes al sexo pero intentar pasar toda vuestra vida en un internado religioso que parece una cárcel de lujo donde solo hay mujeres y pocas veces se escucha lenguaje obsceno por temor a ser castigada con reglazos. Eso sí, sé insultos solo que por alguna razón se me olvidaron, será por falta de uso.

En fin, mi aprendizaje iba acelerando a un ritmo desorbitado con Jacob cerca de mí. En mi mente tengo por meta llegar al cielo y si para lograr mi objetivo tengo que pisar las puertas del pecado, lo haré. Vale está bien, no lo hago por motivos celestiales solo tengo curiosidad. Tengo que aprovechar ahora mientras las pastillas amarillas controla-todo no se manifiesten en mi mente y me hagan actuar de una manera tan santurrona. Creo que por ellas aguanté tanto tiempo en el internado aunque también es la causante de mis pesadillas.

Me he hecho una libreta como si fuera un manual de instrucciones. Era interesante, como si de un documental hecho por mí misma del comportamiento masculino se tratase. Pero tenía una gran duda. No entendía como había grandes cosas sobre el sexo con lo doloroso que es. En Richerston nos habían informado un poco sobre las relaciones sexuales y eso del himen… me dio escalofríos. Dolor, dolor y dolor. Las profesoras nos habían dicho que el pecado de la lujuria solo lo cometían las personas que les gustaba experimentar dolor. Pero siempre había unas pocas chicas mayores que nos decían que en sus escapadas para ir a "la Iglesia" la lujuria estaba muy bien vista y que el sexo era muy placentero. Nunca les creí ¿Cómo puede dar placer que introduzcan _ese_ _miembro_ masculino en… la _vagina_? Si cuando intenté ponerme un tampón me dolía, solo fue la punta y era el más pequeño.

Locas.

-¿Otra vez con esa libreta negra? Me pregunto si ahí escribirás tus diabluras.

Jacob estaba en la puerta, justo al lado mío. Cerré y escondí rápidamente mi libreta.

-Sí, seguro que sí.

No sabía si fiarme en que no lo leería así que me puse boca bajo a un lado de la cama y escondí la libreta debajo del somier.

-Bonito trasero.

Me giré para un lado para que no tuviera vista de nada pero al hacer eso perdí el equilibrio y me caí de la cama, menos mal que es medianamente baja.

-¡Auu!-Dije tirada en el suelo y sujetándome la cabeza.

-Ves, te hago perder la cabeza.

Jacob me levantó del suelo pero lo hizo tan rápido que volví a perder el equilibrio y casi me vuelvo a caer. Él me sujeto por la cintura. Lo que hizo que… emm… mis pechos se restregaran contra el suyo. Su sardónica sonrisa me ruborizó.

-Que rápido caes en mis brazos.

Le propiné un golpe en el pie y me fui de mi habitación.

Ya me estaba comenzando a hartar de ese juego suyo. Siempre me hacía lo mismo, y yo no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Lo único bueno que obtenía era que con él sí podía salir de casa así que cada vez que lo veía me anclaba a él. Era penoso pero el arrogante y odioso Jacob Black era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía.

"_Tal vez sea mi culpa su comportamiento. Mmm… no, pensándolo bien yo no he hecho nada para motivarlo. Veamos, son las cinco ¡La hora del té! Me pregunto quién estará hoy en la cocina. ¿Celeste? ¿Abril? ¿Valery? No lo creo, ellas son las más jóvenes seguro que estarán las mayores."_

Me aventuré por los oscuros pasillos, hoy no hacía un buen tiempo estaba lloviendo y el día estaba oscuro.

"_Que melancólico, me hace acordar a las veces que jugaba bajo la lluvia con mis amigas"_

-¿Ya estás volviendo a pensar en mí?

Rechiné los dientes tanto que temí estropearme la mandíbula. Apresuré mi paso a la cocina y, excepto por algunas sirvientas que siempre se encontraban limpiando la inmensidad de la casa, no había nadie en la cocina. Me las tendría que arreglar por mi sola. Abrí y cerré los cajones, parecerá increíble pero no sé dónde están las cosas en mi propia cocina. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la nevera, a Bella le gustaba ese tipo de decoración oculta.

-Bueno, mientras tú buscas lo que sea que busques, yo voy a beber un vaso de agua.

Jacob abrió una zona y ¡Tarán! Era una nevera. Era alucinante que él conociera más mi casa que yo misma.

"_Claro, pasa demasiado tiempo aquí"._

Me deslicé rápidamente hasta llegar ahí. Me quedé observando la nevera, había de todo. Me sentía como una niña en la fábrica de chocolates de Charlie. Sí, lo he dicho bien, no es que hubiera pretendido decir _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates _pretendía decir que me sentía igual que aquella vez que fui a la fábrica de chocolates del abuelo Charlie de niña. Él tiene un gran imperio en la industria de la alimentación y de los dulces, entre otras cosas. Que papá y Bella se casaran fue una gran ganancia para la familia Cullen-Swan. También lo fue la alianza Cullen-Platt y Swan-Dywer, todo fue un gran beneficio para ellos.

-¡Mini yogures de chocolate!-Dije emocionada. Eran idénticos a los que yo comía cuando era pequeña. De repente, me había vuelto la alegría al cuerpo. Incluso me sentía generosa- ¿Quieres uno?-Le pregunté al bebedor de agua.

-Estás generosa, menos mal que comienzas a relucir la hospitalidad inglesa ya me estaba asustando.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Aunque era cierto que no había sido muy hospitalaria con él, solo cuando era necesario. Por el resto soy totalmente educada y hospitalaria. Abrí el yogur pero cuando me lo iba a comer vi que no tenía cuchara.

-Ya suponía yo que no sabías donde estaban las cosas en tu propia casa.

Jacob se giró y aproveché para meter un dedo en el yogur. Uy sí que problema, no sería ni la primera vez ni la última que me comía un yogur con el dedo. En Richerston, eso era como un rito cuando nos robábamos los yogures-Esa era una de las pocas diabluras que hacíamos- Hundí profundamente el dedo y rápidamente me lo metí en la boca. Lo chupé con ansias, estaba tan bueno. Era como volver a mi infancia.

-Ten una cu…cha-ra.

No pude evitar sonreír, por su expresión seguramente no se esperaba que me comiera el yogur con el dedo. Lamí con más ansias el contenido que iba poniendo.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres? Están buenísimos.

Él estaba callado, como hipnotizado mirando mi boca o mi dedo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan raro se veía eso? Aceleré mi acción para terminar lo antes posible y evitar esa mirada por parte de Jacob. Pero me entristecía que se fuera acabado así que disfrutaba de cada lamida, el yogur me había llegado hasta los nudillos y un poco más arriba así que repasé de arriba abajo mi dedo con mi lengua. Acabé con un sonoro _pop_. Me gustaba hacer ese ruidito.

-¿Qué?-Murmuré- Ah, se me ha quedado en los labios.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios. Y lo volví a mirar, no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Yo te dije que si querías y tú no respondiste.

Él parpadeó, volviendo de su trance. Se removía inquieto. Yo me fui a tirar el yogur a la basura pero en el transcurso vi algo curioso… entre sus piernas. ¡Por Dios! Si yo no había hecho nada. No había hecho nada para motivarlo.

.

.-.-.

.

-Prefiero jugar con pelotas pequeñas, así voy mejor. Como las del tenis de mesa.

-Eso me rompe el corazón, no jugamos en la misma liga entonces. Yo más bien juego con pelotas grandes, Santita.

Fruncí el ceño, asqueada. No debería de hablar nada que pareciera del tipo sexual. Al menos lo entendía no como antes que se metía conmigo y yo no sabía a lo que realmente se refería. Si hace dos semanas me hubiera dicho eso yo seguramente le hubiera seguido la conversación hasta que él acabara riéndose.

-Bien por ti, ¿Ahora me dejas jugar al béisbol?

Don pelotas me había traído a un campo de béisbol para que viera lo maravilloso que es el deporte nacional. Llevaba unas cuantas jugadas pero no le daba a ninguna, yo le echaba la culpa a la lluvia.

-Tampoco es tan difícil.

Jacob fue hacia el tirador de pelotas automático y le trasteó, después vino hacia mí y se colocó detrás mío para ayudarme a sujetar el bate.

-Agárralo bien y no lo sueltes. Flexiona un poco las rodillas e inclina un poco las caderas hacia atrás. Concéntrate en la pelota y tira.

Cuando la pelota vino hice lo que me dijo y logré darle. No fue muy lejos pero algo es algo.

-Bien ahora sin mí.

Pero sin la ayuda de él no le di. Fueron seis los tiros fallados. Jacob se volvió a poner detrás de mí ante mi falta de puntería y casualmente sí logré darle. Cuatro veces seguidas.

-Así que ese era el truco, estar detrás de ti ¿Por qué no lo admites ya y dices que te gusta tenerme cerca de ti?

Arqueé una ceja en dirección a la máquina tira pelotas. Me resignaba a girar la cabeza, lo tenía demasiado cerca.

-Bueno se te da bien enseñar y a mí aprender, solo es eso.

-Santita, tú no sabes cuánto de bien se me da enseñar. Pero este no es mi terreno favorito, no me gusta el béisbol.

Abrí la boca indignada.

-¿Entonces para que me traes aquí?

-Te dije que te enseñaría uno de los deportes nacionales no el que a mí me gusta.

-Eres idiota.

-Vaya, la Santita me ha insultado.

-No, lo que he hecho se llama indignación ante una respuesta absurda.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y esto que le llamas?-Mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Una extraña sensación de calor me invadió, una muy placentera que me sacó un extraño sonido de mis labios. Era la primera vez que oía un ruido así, en la realidad porque en las películas he oído varios- ¿Respuesta sexual por ganas de más?

Giré un poco mi cabeza en su dirección.

"¿_Más? ¿Yo quería más? La verdad se sentía muy bien y no he encontrado por ninguna parte que la oreja sea un órgano sexual, no se encuentra en las zonas íntimas. Así que… no sería pecado ¿No?"_

Me giré completamente quedando muy cerca de él. Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, no sabía en si sería correcto.

-Tú… ¿Me darías más?

-¿Quieres más?-Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él trasladó sus labios cerca de mi oído- ¿Qué _más_ es lo que quieres exactamente?

Cerré los ojos. Había algo en su voz… algo oscuro… atrayente… pasional… lujurioso. Su voz me seducía, su voz me llevaba a un abismo al que cada vez estaba más tentada a saltar. Quería seguir pero un sonido me trago a la realidad. Di un paso atrás cuando escuché su móvil sonar. No podía evitar dejar de mirar sus labios mientras hablaba, era como un baile hechizante. Seguí igual de encantada cuando nos subimos en su coche. Él conducía muy bien, nunca lo había visto tan directamente. Lo había visto de lejos o haciendo trastes con su coche, nunca me reconocía. Jacob no apretaba sus manos en el volante pero se veían sus venas. Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, estaba concentrado en la carretera y yo en él.

-Quédate aquí, no tardaré mucho.

Asentí obediente a su petición. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que entró a una puerta.

_Click_

Sentí como si una chispa de mi interior se hubiera apagado, me sentía perdida. Parpadeé para salir de mi trance.

"_¿Se puede saber que me ha pasado? Ese maldito Jacob Black, seguro que ha hecho algún pacto con el diablo para hechizarme con su voz susurrante. ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Él me ha dicho que me quede en el coche? Pues eso será lo último que haré."_

Salí y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Estábamos en su casa seguramente, he de reconocer que es bonita pero muy arquitectónica y moderna. La entrada consistía en un suelo de baldosas blancas y un gran banco de granito, a la izquierda había un camino de piedras negras en escalera que llegaba hasta el otro extremo de la gran casa. La fachada era muy _transparente-_Literalmente-. Era una gran pared de cristal que permitía ver el interior de la primera planta hasta el gran pilar recubierto de madera donde se ubicaba otra pared opaca para que no pudiera ver más, sobre esta había una cobertura de _olmo_. En el costado izquierdo de la pared acristalada había una pared de cemento blanco, sobre ella sobresalía una zona de la segunda planta con dos ventanas semi abiertas. En el lado derecho había otra pared acristalada desde dónde se veía las escaleras a la segunda planta y también había otro muro opaco, a su lado, volvía a ver otra pared de madera pero de un tono oscuro, no era roble sino más piel _palo de india_. Seguro que lo sería, era un lugar muy ostentoso.

"_Una casa transparente pero a la vez encerrada"_

Miré a mí alrededor pensando en que el motivo de la opacidad de las paredes interiores era que los vecinos no le vieran pero había unos grandes muros blancos que impedían la vista. Tal y como una fortaleza.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, solo le di un empujoncito. Me adentré cuidadosamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible-Cosa imposible para mí ya que no poseo ese don, soy lo contrario de un gato ágil escapándose por las noches para irse al tejado y reunirse con la luna-. A los pocos pasos de haber avanzado me estampé con una pared pero no me caí. Seguí avanzando por la estancia hasta que di con el salón-Otro lugar muy arquitectónico y moderno- y vi sobre unas estanterías un par de premios. Logré visualizar un balón de rugby antes de que me sorprendieran.

-Te dije que esperaras en el coche.

-¿Y tu creías que me iba a quedar ahí?

-No creí nada-Me dijo con tono indiferente- Ahora yo voy a seguir buscando lo que venía a ver y tú intenta no destrozarme alguna pared, me sorprende que no te hayas roto algo con el ruido que insiste.

Fruncí los labios y balanceé mi cuerpo de delante atrás, estaba algo avergonzada porque me hubiera escuchado. Pero cuando vi la risa en su rostro me di cuenta que eso lo hacía a propósito.

"_¿Qué no le destrozara ninguna pared, eh?"_

Deseché ese pensamiento, tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo. Comencé a explorar la casa sin temor, en resumidas cuentas: muy grande, muy moderna, muy tecnológica, muy misteriosa y tenía una piscina en la zona trasera inferior-Al parecer la planta -1- que a su vez, escaleras abajo, tenía un gran jardín solo con césped. Era un rompecabezas hecho casa y sin mucho sentido ¿Por qué hacer que el coche suba hasta la entrada si hay más cerca un súper jardín de solo césped? El arquitecto se debió de haber inspirado mucho.

-Pero si también tienes una biblioteca, yo que creí que solo eras un playboy-Dije al entrar en la estancia en la que él estaba.

Jacob estaba sentada al lado de una gran mesa de madera muy oscura, con unas cuantas carpetas sobre la mesa. Me senté enfrente de él y comencé a hacerle ruiditos molestándole.

-¿Sabes qué es eso?

-¿El que?-Pregunté con duda, no había hablado desde hacía un minutos cuando comencé a hacer ruido.

-Playboy.

-Así que sí me escuchabas. Y no soy tonta para no saber ciertas cosas.

-Tu madre nos dijo que habías estado en un internado para señoritas.

"_¿Les dijo? ¿Señoritas? Ahora les cuentas mi vida a todos y les mientes, a medias, estupendo Bella" _

Tampoco yo quería que supiera mi maravilloso paseo por Richerston.

-Y por eso no tengo que saber ciertas cosas-Deduje yo, indignada y enfadada. Me levanté de golpe y puse mis manos sobre la mesa aguantándome sobre ellas- Jacob Black, que estuviera en un internado no significa que estuviera aislada del mundo exterior o que el mundo exterior no se filtrara por las grietas de los muros.

Volví a mi asiento e hice aún más ruido. A él eso lo impacientaba mucho.

-Estoy buscando algo y con tus ruidos no me dejas concentrarme. ¿Por qué no vas a cualquier otra habitación? Es más, te daré un paseo por aquí a ver cuál te gusta más.

Mis ganas de rebatirle se fueron cuando lo miré a los ojos, no se lo veía muy contento. Fui abriendo habitación por habitación hasta que llegué a la planta -1 y me encontré con una sala de juegos recreativos. Entré en la habitación y comencé a mirar cada aparato que tenía. Había un billar, un futbolín, unas cuantas de esas máquinas que se jugaba con los pulgares, unos expendedores de dulces, un mini bar, una de esas pequeñas pistas que te marcaba como tenías que bailar, unos juegos que no supe identificar pero que eran muy típico de las Vegas y otros no tanto, una zona de juegos como la Xbox, la Wii, la Play Station y simuladores. Todo lo que veía me gustaba.

-¿Puedo jugar?-Pregunté con ansias y entusiasmo.

-¿Enserio? No creí que te gustaran estas cosas-Dijo con un notorio tono molesto.

No le hice caso. Llevaba sin ver una sala así desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Me gusta todo lo que veo. Desde el jukebox hasta los accesorios de juegos virtuales. ¡Es un simulador real!-Fui corriendo hasta la máquina, era un simulador de carreras. Que irónico. Encendí el aparato y se comenzó a iluminar. Me dio la bienvenida como Jacob pero enseguida me puse en nuevo usuario. Pensaba batir su récord aunque no lo lograría ya que al ser primeriza tenía coches que corrían poco, no obstante logré marcar un buen tiempo- ¿Cómo que tienes todo esto aquí?

-Como muchos chavales de catorce años, fantaseaba con tener una sala así cuando tuviera el suficiente dinero y ahora me sobra. ¿Y a ti como es que te gustan estas cosas?

Se había apoyado contra la pared justo en mi campo de visión, lo que me hizo más fácil ver que ya no estaba molesto. Sino más bien curioso. Yo sonreí por mi partida, estaba a punto de lograr un coche de sexta y así poder ir subiendo poco a poco.

-Me gustan todos los juegos de consola y recreativos. Todo lo que está relacionado con una infancia normal me atrae.

Con mi pie izquierdo aceleré, no había gran complicación en el juego. Dos pedales, una aceleran y otro frenar; una palanca de cambios con diferentes marchas y un volante. Al lado mío tenía un asiento con exactamente lo mismo.

_Pasa a la siguiente categoría._

Apuntó la pantalla. Hice un grito de victoria y continué con la partida.

-Entonces no tuviste una infancia normal.

-Tuve una infancia muy estresante hasta el punto que me acuerdo que es a partir de los… bueno no me acuerdo de ella solo que no me gustaba.

Me distraje por un momento del juego pero eso bastó para que me saliera de los límites y perdiera. No debería de indagar en mis recuerdos.

-Bueno, ya me cansé ¿Tu no estabas buscando algo en unas carpetas?

-Ya lo encontré pero dudo que en estos momentos podamos irnos, estoy seguro que no podría hacer nada en el mundo para moverte de aquí.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

-Tienes toda la razón-Dije en un fingido tono altivo e interesado.

Pasé mi mirada por la habitación hasta encontrarme con una especie de lavadora con tabla de anuncios incorporada.

-¿Esto es una de esas cosas que soplando o tocando un botón te dice cuan borracho estás?

Debí de haber dicho un chiste porque comenzó a reírse de la nada.

-No, esto te dice en qué nivel del buen o mal besador estás.

Me quedé mirando la máquina durante dos segundos y reanudé mi marcha.

-¿No la vas a probar?

-No tengo la necesidad, seguramente tu harías trampas ya que es tu máquina. Aunque tampoco hay trampa posible que valga conmigo.

Jacob me miró curioso, yo me limité a sonreír brevemente pero no fue eso lo que me salió. Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Me hizo un gesto de espera recostándose sobre el artefacto y pulso un botón. Una luz recorrió la pantalla, desde frío ártico hasta caliente como el sol. Se paró en frío ártico.

-No hay trampa, es al azar- Jacob se enfrontó a mí y yo para evitar su cercanía me giré, dándole la espalda al besómetro pero me volvió a acorralar. Sus brazos se pusieron firmemente sobre la superficie de mis costados creando una perfecta un buen anzuelo en las fiestas para cuando quieres besar a una chica guapa.

-Pues en estos instantes te faltan muchos de los elementos nombrados-Rebatí mirándole lo más seria posible.

Busqué la manera de escabullirme pero a no ser que se apartara no tenía opción. Decidí sentarme sobre la máquina, Jacob reaccionó acercándose a mí y a su vez yo me incliné hacia atrás ganándome una risa divertida por su parte.

-Me envías unos mensajes tan confusos, a veces me dices una cosa y luego la contradices. Sino fuera porque eres tan…-Su mano acarició la piel desnuda que el vestido dejó libre. Mi vestido me tapaba hasta las rodillas pero ahora solo hasta menos de medio muslo-. Apetitosa.

Sus caricias se sentían maravillosas sobre mi piel. Era como si miles de plumas se deslizaran en mi piel siguiendo un camino recóndito y desconocido. Cerré los ojos para capturar mejor esas sensaciones. Me removí más cerca de él pidiendo en silencio que me diera más. No tardó en entender mi mensaje. Sus manos apretaron mi trasero para tenerme más firmemente contra él y sus labios se encontraban besando mi cuello. Nunca había sentido nada así. Yo era un barco a merced de las olas en el oscuro mar Jacob.

"_La piel no es un órgano sexual. Si no es sexual no es un pecado. No estoy yendo al camino del infierno, solo estoy conociendo el peligro para prevenirme de él."_

Pero yo no soy así, no me abro de esta manera

"_Lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno"_

Unas voces lejanas llegaban a mi mente, se me hacían extrañas pero no desconocidas. Hablaban en un tono sepulcral y susurrante. Las quería alejar, no quería que me molestaran. Pero ellas tenían razón.

-Jacob han llamado, la puerta ha sonado-Dije para distraerlo.

Me las arreglé muy bien para llegar al coche y sentarme, cogí el móvil para simular que estaba hablando con alguien. Jacob entró unos minutos después con el mismo semblante molesto de cuando llegamos.

* * *

¡Hola Bad people! Este ha sido un capitulo tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe. Lo hice expresamente para que vierais el lio mental que tiene Renesmee delante de emociones nuevas que cataloga dependiendo la situación como "pecaminosa o no pecaminosa". Tantos años en el internado hicieron mella en ella. Otro día hablaré más extendidamente sobre este lugar o tal vez lo haga poco a poco y finalmente en un capitulo ajunte la información y la diga… no sé, ya veré. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! :D

**Pd: **yo me lío mucho con** esto de insertar imágenes** así que al ver que había cosas que tenía que mostrar visualmente como la casa de Renesmee y de Jake, respectivamente, me he **creado una página en Facebook**. Se llama **lady vani** (**separado**) y en el perfil sale un **dibujo animado rubio** (Lizzie McGuire, también lo he puesto de mi perfil aquí) representando a mi imaginación jejeje. Si alguna le apetece ver como son las casas de Jake y Nessie ahí está la fachada.

.

** pages/Lady-vani/619645218133082?fref=ts**

**.**

En mi perfil también está la página

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

**Fanfics RxJ: **es el principio, la historia aun se centra en solo un punto. Después verás que Jacob no solo coquetea con Renesmee.

**Lady Stew: **Nessie tendrá que enfrontar muchas cosas jejeje, pobre.

**Rose Black20**: me he dado cuenta que te gustan las antagonistas y me gusta que te gusten jejeje

**Sakura Michel**: subiré todos los que pueda mientras mi imaginación duré y tengo una gran cinta en mi mente.

Besos, ladyvani (separado en face)


	7. Impaciencia

5. Impaciencia

POV JACOB

"_Mantén la vista fija en la carretera, igual que al principio, ignórala. No pienses en esa tira del vestido que se le ha caído. Concéntrate solo en la carretera."_

Pero se me hacía imposible hacer eso si mi copiloto no paraba de moverse. Primero estaba muy quieta con la cabeza sobre el cristal, en su momento me molestó esa actitud pero después la agradecí. Sin embargo, segundos después de ese pensamiento ella comenzó a mover su pie, eso ya me impacientó un poco. Luego, cuando ya había aislado ese ese sonido, se cruzó de piernas constantemente haciendo que devuelta se le volviera a subir el vestido.

Ella no estaba quieta.

Por un momento creí que, como en las otras ocasiones, pasaría a otra actividad, como jugar con algún mechón de pelo suelto ¿Pero qué suelto llevaría ella? Desde que la conozco solo lleva el pelo recogido, nunca suelto. Así que después de desechar esa idea pensé en que volvería a hacer ruido, no lo hizo. Simplemente estiró un poco el cinturón, se levantó un poco y se sentó sobre una pierna, a los pocos segundos ya estaba sobre sus dos piernas sentada. Y por suerte con su vestido tapándoselas.

Me tranquilicé cuando vi que se quedó así durante mucho tiempo. Pero como al parecer ella lee el pensamiento, volvió a colmar mi tranquilidad y cordura comenzándose a soplar el escote para después acabar subiendo y bajando su vestido a modo que le entrara aire.

Negué con la cabeza. Ya le estaba pillando el juego. Primero se hacía pasar por una inocente, ingenua y tímida chica que por cualquier acción se sonroja. Luego me provoca y me provoca de tal manera que desearía que su _dedo-cuchara _fuera mi polla.

Su cruz de santita relució con la luz, si supiera todo lo que se me pasa por la mente seguro que en vez de sonrojarse cuando me mira a los ojos o cuando digo algo que la incómoda, se sonrojaría con solo sentir mi presencia a cien metros a la redonda.

¡Oh, no! Esto ya es pasarse. Soporto que juegue con su dedo, soporto que me hable con esa voz susurrante tan provocativa, soporto que se cruce de piernas a lo _Sharon Stone _y que incluso me las muestre hasta casi ver sus arrancables bragas pero lo que no voy a soportar es que se agite la parte de arriba de su vestido mientras resopla y se abanica con una mano. Puedo ver perfectamente su sujetador blanco… un color muy puro que no le queda en estos precisos momentos.

¿Y cómo puedo saber esto si estoy conduciendo? Pues porque ella es muy ruidosa y porque está en mi campo de visión tentándome demasiado.

-¿Podrías bajar un poco la ventana? Tengo calor ¿Tú no tienes calor?

Para el momento que dijo eso, ya estaba con el vestido muy subido y agitándose mucho el vestido. Ni siquiera sabía porque no había parado el coche en cualquier parte para convertir esa "calor" en llamas.

Espera, sí lo sé. Bella Cullen, su muy escalofriante madre que esperaba a que le entregara el contrato firmado y que ni me lo había mirado.

Al menos eso me devolvió al planeta.

-Me estás impacientando mucho-Le contesté molesto.

-¿Qué?-Ella continuaba abanicándose y mirándome confundida- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! Solo te he pedido que bajaras la ventana porque tengo calor.

-Claro, al igual que me pediste _más _en el campo de béisbol. Siempre calentándome.

¿Internado de señoritas? No. Ella ha estado en una academia intensiva de seducción masiva.

Cuando supe que acababa de salir de un prácticamente colegio de monjas- Porque internado de señoritas y eso son sinónimos-supe que había un porqué para su comportamiento tan tímido pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con ella me daba cuenta que precisamente eso de parecer tan inocente e ingenua era su táctica. Y extrañamente funcionaba.

-¿Calentarte?-Ella rio pero no le vi la gracia- Si te refieres a tu sala de recreativos no fue mi culpa que me enviaran un mensaje.

-¿Un men…?

Me quedé con las palabras en la boca cuando sacó un pequeño aparato y tecleó algo que lo hizo sonar como si fuera alguien tocando una puerta y llamando al timbre.

-¿Eso es un móvil?

Era un aparato en forma ovalada con doble pantalla pero ambas pequeñas. Era de esos con tapa que se abrían y cerraban y tenía teclas.

Ella volvió a tocar otros botones y esta vez sonó más fuerte.

-Seguro que tiene más sonido que tu móvil. Lo que yo pensaba que era la puerta resultó ser mi móvil que estaba en el salón. ¿Sabes? Hay avances tecnológicos que digamos de cierta manera han retrocedido por ejemplo los coches, que los de antes te duraban toda la vida e incluso se lo podías dar a tu nieto y seguía funcionando como el primer día. Otro ejemplo también serían los móviles, la batería de mi móvil dura semana y media en cambio los de ahora a penas día y medio. Es cierto que mi móvil no tiene todas esas aplicaciones pero me gusta así.

Era asombrosa su capacidad de estar hablando de sexo y luego de tecnología. Claramente era una de sus otras tácticas.

-Mejor deberías de dejar de gastar saliva innecesaria.

-Ugh, tenías que nombrar la saliva. Odio los fluidos corporales.

-No me sorprende con lo estirada que eres cualquier cosa que sea normal te desagrada.

-Hablar de fluidos corporales no es normal.

-Es muy normal solo que tú eres muy estirada.

Sus aires de inglesa con su naricilla siempre sobre el hombro de los demás es una de las razones por las que no me he abalanzado totalmente sobre ella. No me van las santurronas o estiradas.

A veces me pregunto porque paso tanto tiempo con ella.

-¡Yo no soy estirada!

-Lo eres. Siempre miras con ojo crítico a todo, siempre tienes esa mirada petulante, en vez de hablar como cualquier inglesa normal tienes un tono por encima.

-Oh, lo siento por hablar educación delante de un cromañón ¿Sabes qué es eso? Es el eslabón perdido de la especie humana, de los _homo sapiens sapiens. _Pero yo no creo que esté perdido, lo tengo justo al lado mío.

Bufé. Sí, definitivamente no sé porqué paso tanto tiempo a su lado.

Ella volvió a removerse en el asiento pero esta vez lo inclinó hacia atrás quedando casi acostada y puso las piernas sobre la guantera. Su intento de lo fuera no estaba funcionando a no ser que fuera esa manía suya de encoger su vestido.

Por suerte su gran palacio no estaba lejos de mi casa. Porque ese lugar no era una simple mansión. Hace años cuando lo vi por primera vez me pregunté qué personas podrían vivir en semejante lugar, según me contó mi inmobiliario pertenecía a la misma familia que la construyó desde hace siglos. Consta de un estilo mestizo-Barroco y rococó- pero la mayoría de las estancias que no son importantes son barrocas. Y por lo que vi la Santita duerme en una habitación rococó.

Me reí, por primera vez en toda mi vida no me interesaba la mujer en sí, si no su gran casa artística.

-¿En qué piensas?-Me preguntó ella cautelosa incluso denoté temor en su voz.

-En que veo tu casa a lo lejos y podré librarme por fin de ti.

Ella ignoró mi comentario y se recostó más en el asiento echado.

-Pero por lo que veo tú no te quieres alejar de mí.

Ella se quitó el cinturón y simuló aún más que estaba en una cama. Se dio la vuelta dándome su respingón trasero. Si ella creía que darme las espalda me molestaba se equivocaba. Si tan solo no fuera tan santurrona aprovecharía muy bien esa postura.

-Santita vuelve el reclinable asiento a su posición y ponte el cinturón. Oficialmente estamos en terreno Cullen.

Ella perezosamente comenzó a arreglar el asiento y luego se aseguró el cinturón de seguridad.

-No es terreno Cullen sino Swan. El terreno Cullen se encuentra en algún lugar del área Pacífica.

-No hace falta que me cuentes tu historia familiar. Es aburrida y monótona, seguro que con solo contarte un día de mi vida antes de convertirme en tu canguro ya resulta mucho más divertido.

Me reí de su expresión. Si tuviera rayos láser en los ojos seguro que ya estuviera hecho cenizas. Por suerte, ya estábamos parados en la entrada de su casa.

Ella salió del coche pegando un fuerte portazo. Miré la hora en mi Cartier, aún quedaba un buen rato para la cena. Me bajé del coche y entré, seguido por un muy pulcro mayordomo.

-Señor, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, gracias-Continué caminando pero sentía su paso apresurado detrás de mí-Te puedes retirar-Le dije.

"_Bien, estoy en un palacio histórico sin nadie que me vigile. Me siento como aquella vez en séptimo cuando me escabullí del grupo de clase del museo para explorar por mi propia cuenta. Pero es que su visita era muy aburrida. La mía fue muy didáctica."_

Restregué mis manos entre sí preparándome para mi exploración.

Sí, tengo mucha curiosidad por el palacio.

Emprendí mi viaje admirando cada cosa que me encontraba, todo eran telas finas, decoraciones de cerámica y coberturas de oro. Era un lugar brillante y ostentoso pero hace siglos seguramente lo sería más.

"_Tiene que haber vivido aquí gente podrida de dinero"_

Entrar a la estancia que estaba llena de cuadros me hizo acordar a cuando conocí a _miss camiseta mojada_. Fue una alegría haber conservado aquel snack premium de perros. Nunca pensé que aquel inquieto perro me traería una ama tan flamante y mojada.

Volví a la entrada y subí por las inmensas escaleras alfombradas. La segunda planta estaba llena de estatuas en miniatura y jarrones. Al final del pasillo me encontré con una puerta bordeada con flores y filos brillantes, solo con eso incitaba a pasar. Pero detrás de la puerta había una habitación un tanto conocida para mí ¿Desde cuando la habitación de la Santita tiene esa fachada? El marco de dentro también era muy parecido solo que quedaba minimizado con lo estrafalario de la habitación rococó.

Me iba a ir aprovechando que la Santita se estaba duchando, escuchaba el ruido del agua, pero no muy lejos de la entrada vi la libreta negra que ella guardaba con tanto recelo.

_National Geographic h.s.s.g.m._

_Los oscuros días en Northumberland se han acabado por este verano. Es cierto que ahí había también sol pero pocas veces al año. Esos días me ponía feliz porque el sol iluminaba todo el mar y el castillo, haciéndolo un lugar menos tenebroso. Los días ahí eran muy aburridos y monótonos, agradezco los domingos en que algunas iban a la Iglesia de algún pueblo y cuando llegaban nos contaban sus aventuras. Dichas aventuras las cuales yo me negaba a escuchar…_

Bla, bla, bla. Ella escribía como si fuera una carta del siglo pasado. Iba a dejar mi lectura cuando vi algo que me llamó la atención.

…_El comportamiento de los hombres es muy extraño, son muy primitivos y carecen de modales. Un buen ejemplo es Jacob Black, el americano que acabo de conocer. Él habla de una manera bastante extraña y su manera de mirarme me hace dar ganas de esconderme._

¿Qué yo la miro extraño? Si es ella que con sus miraditas me dice de todo menos que no quiere una larga e intensa noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

"_Debo de haber estado muy entretenido para no darme cuenta que ya había acabado"_

Iba a dejar la libreta pero por lo que vi contenía cosas que me detallaban.

-¿Que te has escondido?

Le estaba dando la espalda pero ella podía ver bien mis movimientos. No tenía porqué esconder la libreta, de cierta manera el material me pertenecía.

La Santita solo sacaba su cabeza fuera de la puerta, podía observar que llevaba una toalla envuelta a su pelo.

-Viendo mis cosas-Le mostré la libreta.

Ella miró aterrada lo que tenía en mano y luego salió corriendo hacia a mí. Intentó quitarme el material pero yo no la dejé. Si quería llevarme eso a casa y leérmelo con más tranquilidad, ya que estoy seguro que ha escrito mucho sobre mí, es mejor noquearla.

-¡Dámela! ¡Es mía!

-Contiene mi nombre, me pertenece.

-¡No!

-Dime, ¿Que has escrito sobre mí?

Por un momento bajó su escudo de histerismo y yo aproveché para arrinconarla en su cama de princesa-No tenía otro nombre, era inmensa, color salmón, con una cabecera casi hasta el techo y una tela muy fina y casi transparente plegada a los costados como una dio pasos atrás, hasta que se topó con el borde de la cama.

-No he escrito nada sobre ti.

Mentía, su infiel mirada me decía grandes cosas sobre lo que escribía sobre mí. Tal vez sus tácticas para volverme loco.

-He leído mi nombre.

Ella se subió sobre la cama en un rápido movimiento e intentó quitarme la libreta, lo único que consiguió fue estar sobre mi hombro.

-Esto no, por favor bájame-Ella tenía sus manos echadas hacia atrás intentando mantener su albornoz en su lugar.

"_Joder, joder, joder. Jacob, no pienses en que debajo de ese trozo de tela está totalmente desnuda. No gires tu maldita cabeza para mirarle el culo. Como lo hagas, estarás perdido. Solo pensarás en como de fuerte puedes golpear el gran cabecero"_

Pero la sola idea me hacía querer arrancarle el albornoz y con mi lengua degustar su cuerpo, cada rincón poco a poco. Follarla con la lengua hasta que no sepa ni hablar.

-¡Te diré lo que tengo escrito si me sueltas!-Añadió ella con desesperación.

No hacía falta que me rogara, me di la vuelta y la tiré con "delicadeza". Me había causado una erección pensar en ella desnuda. Sí, lo hacía a propósito.

-_Lordo, sciocco, stronzo_*

Ella protestaba por mi manera de dejarla en la cama, pero no era en inglés el idioma en el que hablaba. Lo identifiqué como italiano, sé distintos insultos en varios idiomas europeos. Lo aprendí de las ilusas mujeres que esperaban más de una noche conmigo.

Pero ella volvió a la carga y esta vez rodeó fuertemente mi cintura para alcanzar la libreta de mi mano alzada. Claramente ella quería jugar a dejemos-una-muy-dolorosa-erección-a-Jacob. Pero como yo bien sé, ella se asusta cuando intento pasar a alguna de las bases. Así que sujeté sus piernas y la acosté en la cama conmigo encima.

Ella aún no se percataba de la posición porque aún intentaba quitarme el objeto. Para que renunciara a ello la hice ver la posición en la que se encontraba. Inmediatamente se quedó quieta.

-Vamos, cuéntame de que va.

La Santilla cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a decir algo pero hablaba muy flojo.

-No te oigo.

-Q-que n-no… no ent-tiendo el…-Cogió una bocanada de aire- comportamiento masculino. Sois unos seres muy sexuales que me desconcertáis. Vuestras ganas del segundo… me da mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué es el segundo?

Ocultó su labio inferior con el superior. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Eh… el segundo pecado capital. La lujuria.

-Abre los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza agitadamente.

-No estoy leyendo tu diario pero si no los abres sí lo haré.

Le costó abrirlos pero cuando los vi, me miraban de una manera muy tímida.

-No sentirías curiosidad si nunca lo hubieras visto. No eres tan santita como creí, entonces.

Era patético que se sintiera avergonzada porque no era lo suficiente santa cuando se encontraba abierta de piernas conmigo en el medio. Ya me iba a encargar yo que se sintiera aún más avergonzada.

Aproveché que tenía las piernas flexionadas para acariciarla, extendí mi mano por toda su suave piel. Era como la seda. Estaba tentado a hundir mi cara entre sus pechos que se encontraban casi cubiertos del todo. Y olía tan bien, a una dulce mezcla de vainilla y canela. Mi toque lejos de desagradarle le gustaba, se estremecía con él.

-¿Esto es de lo que sentías curiosidad?

Un cuerpo como el suyo estaba hecho para el pecado y dudaba mucho que bajo esa capa de inocencia no se escondiera una leona. Me preguntaba cuantos abrían podido disfrutar de su fiera interior.

Arrimé más mi erección en su centro, solo nos separaban dos capas de tela.

-¿Quieres tenerme dentro de ti? ¿Muy a dentro? ¿Quieres que te folle?

Su acelerada respiración me provocaba aún más pero ella no me decía que parase. Se la veía bastante dispuesta. Sin embargo, voy a dejarla a medias, como ella hace conmigo.

-Me tengo que ir Santita, me llevo conmigo tu diario-Mientras me levantaba, retiraba mis manos de su muslo ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus rodillas

Ella entre abrió sus labios.

Bienvenida al mundo de la racionalidad. Se sentó sobre la cama acomodándose la toalla del pelo, tenía varios mechones sueltos. Intentó recuperar la compostura, una ya perdida en cuanto se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Pero… pero sí te he dicho lo que contenía.

-Tiene muchas páginas y sé que hay mucho de hablar sobre mí.

Frunció el ceño muy enfadada, quería atacarme pero me empujó hacia la salida.

-No eres lo más importante de este mundo, Jacob.

Creí que no recuperaría su compostura pero estaba equivocado. Su acento inglés elegante volvía en acción. Claramente estaba en sus tácticas eso de hacerle la santita.

-Lo soy del tuyo.

-Yanqui arrogante

-Inglesa estirada-Dije devolviéndole la despedida.

Bien, ya acabé mi ronda como explorador ¿Ahora que me toca? Ah sí, cenar con la inglesa escalofriante, es decir, la reina madre y mi representante, mr. Móvil digo Cell. Ja, seguro que si mis amigos me escuchar se estuvieran riendo de mi chiste.

.

.-.-.

.

-Buenas noches señora Cullen. Cell

-Buenas noches señor Black ¿Ya ha firmado el contrato?

Definitivamente Bella Cullen era una mujer muy directa. Me acababa de sentar en el pijo restaurante donde nos encontrábamos y ya me estaba preguntando algo que no debería hacerlo hasta el postre.

Estaba sentado frente a ella y al lado de mi representante Frederic Cell, o como yo lo llamo, Fred. Veía muy justo inventarme una mentira.

-No lo he mirado, no me parecía correcto leerlo en la comodidad de mi casa e ir apuntando lo que no me gusta en un papel o en mi memoria.

Bella me miraba con ojos de halcón, percatándose de cada movimiento que hacía. Ella era una de esas mujeres perspicaces y que no se andan con rodeos. Y es escalofriante porque es de esas que te pueden estar sonriendo amablemente pero piensan en cómo te pueden destruir de mil formas distintas.

-Lo veo bien. ¿Empezamos?

Diez minutos después yo le estaba dando mis muchas quejas. Había demasiadas partes del contrato que no me gustaban.

-Jacob Black, ambos sabemos que tú no eres una buena compañía para mi hija. Sin embargo tenerte en un punto fijo sin hacer otra cosa evitará que tu expediente policial aumente. Estoy interesada en la inversión pero como verás no quiero estar relacionada con escándalos.

Pocas veces me había relacionado con mujeres más inteligentes que yo, con esa mirada tan fría y calculadora. Pero sobretodo fría ¿Qué clase de madre prácticamente vende a su hija? La inglesa escalofriante.

-Bella Cullen, no voy a cambiar mi vida solo por una inyección de dinero que no necesito. Y entre nosotros serías tú la que sale perdiendo ya que eres la interesada en expandir sus negocios empezando por el sector de entretenimiento, uno que aporta grandes ganancias.

Ella se irguió más en la silla, elevando más su barbilla. Me evaluó brevemente. Verdaderamente el contrato no me importaba, ella solo se convertía en una más de las accionista de la _NFL* _que por alguna razón se había interesado justo en mí. Bueno, no es de sorprenderse, estoy en el _Top 10 _de los mejores pagados.

-Disculpa a Jacob, no está acostumbrado a tratar con gente beneficiosa para él.

Fred estaba ansioso por cerrar el contrato ya que él recibiría una buena tajada como mi representante. Y que me comportara así alteraba sus nervios.

-No importa, es mi culpa-Lo tranquilizo ella- Sé que los americanos no estáis muy acostumbrados a nosotros, somos como otro mundo muy complejo y difícil de entender-Volvió a sonreírme ¿Alguien ha visto el gato loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas? Pues esa era la sonrisa de ella. Escalofriante- Veo que no te graduaste en la universidad dos años antes por nada.

"_Por lo visto la inglesa ha estado investigándome. Le tengo que interesar bastante. Debería haber pedido más."_

-Bien, acepto tus exigencias, tú solo encárgate de no meterte en muchos líos.

-Estamos encantados con este acuerdo.

Fred fue inteligente, contestó antes de que yo dijera cualquier tontería. Que era lo que iba a hacer hasta que me interrumpió.

Y ahora, tengo un diario por leer.

* * *

*NFL: National football ligue (liga nacional de fútbol americano)

*Bruto, tonto e imbécil en italiano.

.

Hola Bad people, siento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente. No me encontraba en estado anímico para escribir y ahora estoy enferma físicamente así que espero que mis delirios de enferma os gusten.

Decidí hacerlo POV Jacob para que pudierais ver lo salido que está ¬¬ jajaja. Es un hombre muy sexual.

Dedicado a:

**Rose black20: **sí, son estraños ese par. A mi tampoco me gustan mucho las novelas, se me vuelven muy melosas algunas.

**Candy: **lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no me encontraba bien. Pero espero que este capitulo te guste, es POV Jacob.


	8. cosas absurdas y tardias

6. Cosas absurdas y tardías

-Es tarde, estas no son horas para una señorita. Sube a tu habitación.

Me paré en medio de las escaleras hacia la salida. No tenía sueño y quería dar un paseo por el jardín pero Bella se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si solo son las ocho menos cuarto! Y tengo calor.

-Yo estoy bien ¿Qué has hecho para tener calor? Mejor ves a rezar y pedir perdón por tus pecados, así nos ahorraremos tiempo.

"_Alucinante, ahora mi cuerpo no puede tener calor porque Bella ya piensa cosas extrañas"_

-Respóndeme una cosa-Le entrecerré los ojos, ella odiaba eso- ¡¿Cómo quieres que tenga pecados si mi situación aquí es peor que el de una monja de clausura?!

Bella arqueó una ceja y movió la cabeza. Con ese gesto lo decía todo, no le importaba lo más mínimo como yo me encontrara.

-Desde luego hay personas que ni estudiando en los mejores centros se puede comportar como alguien de nivel.

Abrí la boca indignada.

"_Menos mal que soy tu hija, no quiero ni saber cómo tratas a tus enemigos." _

Me crucé de brazos y adopté la postura que tanto se empeñaron en enseñarme en Richerston y que yo tanto me negaba.

-En eso te doy la razón-Dije con rabia contenida- Yo sé que tú no estuviste en ningún internado o en un colegio anglicano unos lugares donde podrías redimir tus pecados. Más bien estuviste en un instituto americano privado. Ni eso te salvó de ser como eres.

-¡A tu habitación!-Me señaló con su dedo prepotente escaleras arriba-Y reza para que el infierno no te lleve por injuriadora.

-Bella, no voy a reza por nada-Activé mi voz de modo Bella, es decir, hipócrita- A no ser que sea por tus pecados aunque te debo informar que esto de los pecados no es transferible así que… bueno, no me puedo apropiar de los tuyos porque tú tengas exceso de stock.

-¡FUERA!

Debo de reconocer que la conversación era entretenida, hasta que vi a Bella como un animal salvaje pero elegante- Enserio, no sé cómo puede hacer eso sin parecer vulgar- venir hacia a mí dispuesta a embestirme pero como esto no es un documental de como la hembra dominante se enfronta al cachorro para demostrarle quien tiene el poder, solo me cogió del brazo fuertemente y me condujo a mi habitación. Ahí abrió la puerta y un poco más y me tira al suelo. Lo último que escuché es que me estaba encerrando con llave

-¡Abre la puerta!-Golpeé la superficie- ¡Bella, no me dejes aquí encerrada! ¡No he cenado!

Pero mis gritos no sirvieron porque me dormí sin comer, lo que me causaba extraños sueños con extrañas cosas.

.

.-.-.

.

No tenía ganas de bajar pero tenía mucha hambre, por suerte había un buen desayuno y todo para mí solita. Papá y Bella no desayunarían hoy conmigo.

La verdad, era una tranquila y pacífica mañana de julio. Los pájaros cantaban, había un radiante sol en el cielo hogar de nuestro señor y el tiempo era perfecto. Todo una buena obra de Dios.

Sí, hoy antes de salir al jardín a pasear a Floffy había ido a la capilla de casa y había rezado por mis muy inexistentes pecados pero contar en voz alta lo que pasaba en mi vida me relajaba.

-Floffy, no me estires de la cadena ¿No quieres disfrutar de este esplendido día?

Él me ladró.

-Claro, tú lo que quieres es correr. Te soltaré, yo me quedaré en la hierba sentada.

Lo dejé libre y me acosté en la hierba. Debí de haberme quedado dormida porque cinco minutos después sentí a Floffy de nuevo a mi lado. Antes de entrar recogí sus desechos. Entré por la puerta de la cocina y volví a soltar a Floffy.

-Hay cuadros muy valiosos por aquí, yo no dejaría a tu perro tan a la ligera.

Gruñí para mis adentros.

-Mi perro está muy bien educado, no puedo decir lo mismo de otras personas.

Crucé el gran arco de la puerta para ir a la biblioteca, el lugar donde se encontraba uno de los pianos y así seguir ignorando a Jacob. Por mi trayecto vi en la entrada a Bella con una libreta entre sus manos, decidí hacerme la que no la había visto pero ella si nos vio.

-Hija, en ti estaba pensando. He decidido que ya que Jacob y tú sois tan amigos…

-No somos amigos-La interrumpí yo, ganándome una de sus miradas.

-Querida, se buena y déjame hablar. Como Jacob y tú sois amigos he decidido que esta tarde a la hora del té os podéis sentar los dos juntos así tú sitio quedaría libre y la mesa quedaría perfecta.

-La mesa es muy grande.

-Siempre te lo tengo que explicar todo… hoy la hora del té será especial porque será algo así como una comida. Hoy haremos una fiesta celebrando que estamos aquí, en Estados Unidos.

"_¿Una fiesta de bienvenida a sí misma después de más de un mes? Eso es absurdo"_

-Sigo sin entender porque me tengo que sentar a su lado.

-Tú siempre has sido muy buena en las relaciones públicas.

Me hubiera tomado bien ese comentario si no fuera por su sonrisa. Ella quería decir otras palabras. En Inglaterra siempre era muy buena con las relaciones y con las conversaciones en los actos pero eran con personas que podrían ser mis padres, mis abuelos e incluso mis bisabuelos. Aunque esas personas siempre iban acompañadas por sus hijos jóvenes por ello ella se refería a mis "supuestas miradas que hago a los hombres". Si tanto se quejaba ¿Por qué quería que pasara tanto tiempo con uno? Y sobretodo con un americano.

-Así que por eso quiero que hoy seas la relacionista de Jacob, se verá bien contigo.

Me dio tanta rabia su forma de hablar, lo decía como si fuera una dama de compañía.

-No pienso pasar más tiempo con este americano. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo. Odio pasar tiempo con él.

-Lo siento mucho Jacob, disculpa a mi hija. A veces no se sabe comportar y olvidas sus modales.

-No importa Bella, estoy acostumbrado a sus berrinches ¿Siempre es así? Porque cuando está conmigo lo es.

Entrecerré los ojos tanto a dirección de Jacob que parecía que en cualquier momento con la fuerza del enfado de mi mirada rompería algo.

"_Maldito Yanqui arrogante mentiroso"_

-¿Enserio? Lo siento entonces.

-¡No pienso acompañar a nadie!

-Hoy pasarás todo el día con él.

Horas más tarde ya estaba vestida con un vestido blanco corto, con un poco de vuelo y escotado y con unos tacones rosas. A Bella se le cruzaban mucho los cables, casi nunca me dejaba vestir vestidos siete dedos por arriba de la rodilla. Pero viendo la situación en la que me encontraba… Estábamos al menos veinticinco personas en una gran mesa del jardín trasero. No conocía a nadie pero todos me hablaban, yo les seguía la conversación porque sabía de lo que hablaban.

Era tan penoso que dominara temas de economía y política diciéndolo con la misma fluidez que personas de cuarenta años y más. Mientras que temas de adolescente apenas lo conocía. No sé los temas de música de moda, los artistas más populares, los reality shows de los que todo hablan…

Sin embargo, en mi mente abundaba un tema que surgió después de ver a Jacob hablar tan animadamente con el que supuse que era su amigo. Y ese amigo no dejaba de mirarme. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue mi libreta negra ¿Y si Jacob la ha leído? ¿Y si le ha contado el contenido? Ha pasado una semana, ha tenido el tiempo suficiente.

En el momento que la pareja actual con la que estaba hablando me dejó de hablar yo presté toda mi atención-Disimuladamente claro- a Jacob y su amigo pero justo dejaron de hablar. Yo miré en dirección a su amigo que estaba enfrente de mí-Jacob a mi lado- y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Él me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Jacob ¿No me vas a presentar a la _Santita_? Da igual, sé hablar. Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo con mi amigo Jacob, espero que se haya portado bien y no te haya dado un mal ejemplo de los americanos. Soy Emmet, por cierto.

"_¿Santita? Eso significa que sí le ha hablado al menos un poco de mí._

Iba a responderle pero un agudo sonido de un repiqueteo de una copa me llamó la atención. Bella, una vez que vio que todos la mirábamos comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias por asistir a esta pequeña reunión. En principio quería agradecer la gran bienvenida que nos habéis dado los presentes asistentes. Con personas como vosotros es agradable tener raíces aquí. Este fue uno de los motivos que me impulsó a apostar por este país y su gran deporte nacional. Así que Némesis, estoy encantada de formar parte de vuestro equipo.

Todos aplaudieron pero yo no entendí lo que dijo. Los platos comenzaron a entrar a salir pero yo no tenía hambre. Cuando acabamos de comer y todas las personas comenzaron a extenderse por el jardín para hablar entre ellos en pequeños grupos y sus copas en mano.

Papá y Bella se quedaron solos y antes de que interviniera alguien más me uní yo a ellos.

-¿Me trajiste aquí solo por tus negocios? Si querías que estuviera en América me hubieras mandado con el abuelo Charlie, seguro que con él estuviera mejor que contigo.

-Siempre tan impertinente, para que cambiar las costumbres-Bella negó con la cabeza- Te traje aquí porque estoy segura que tu abuelo te hubiera malcriado, sobre todo estando en Florida tampoco iba a dejar que te quedaras un mes más de vacaciones estando tú lejos de mí.

Fruncí el caño.

-¿Un mes más de vacaciones?

-Sí, entrarás a clase en octubre. Ya está todo arreglado.

Mi cabeza giró tan rápido hacia papá que por poco me da un tirón. Papá no me miraba a mí, solo miraba a Bella confundido.

-¿Papá? ¿No dirás nada?

-Solo será un mes más.

-Yo no quiero estar más tiempo en este estúpido país. No me gusta.

-Lo tendrás que soportar, mis nuevos negocios así lo quieren.

-¿Negocios? Te refieres a lo que has hablado antes. ¿A ti desde cuando te interesa el futbol americano?

-No voy a discutir mis cosas contigo.

-Richerston es un internado en el cual casi no salgo ni en vacaciones porque mis padres están con sus asuntos políticos confidenciales o están muy ocupados para mí. Y tú me dices que me has traído aquí por negocios y encima además de afectarme anímicamente y tal vez psicológicamente también afecta a mis estudios.

-Speedy, no seas tan dramática. Solo será un tiempo más.

Miré a papá. Él lo decía como si dijera cualquier cosa pero para mí, que me no le diera importancia, me dolía. En New Hampshire no tenía a nadie en cambio en el internado tenía a una gran familia. Todas en la misma situación que yo: queriendo salir pero a la vez no porque la única familia real se encontraba entre esos muros.

Me alejé de ellos enfadada, en dirección al pequeño bosque de la propiedad. Estaba lo suficiente lejos como para que pudiera gritar y llorar a mis anchas.

Pero me topé con un par de obstáculos.

-La Santita no se ve muy contenta-Escuché que murmuraba Emmet.

-Es así, los ingleses tienen un extraño humor. Ella es muy difícil de tratar.

-Me dijiste que le encanta ser toda una chica cobra.

Apreté los puños por la respuesta de Jacob ¿Qué yo era difícil de tratar? Era él quien no paraba de molestarme y mi extraño humor es por su culpa. ¿Cobra? Acaso es… ¿Alguna postura sexual?

"_Maldito Jacob Black, que le has contado sobre mí"_

-Disculpad las molestias pero no he podido evitar que hablabais de mí. Jacob, que me mentira estás contando ahora.

-Sí, lo siento estábamos hablando de ti. Le estaba preguntando a Jacob porque te había mantenido tan oculta si pasa tanto tiempo contigo.

Emmet sabía demasiadas cosas, en su tono de voz había algo insinuante. Y también algo que me hizo caer en las circunstancias. ¿Qué tenía que ver Jacob con los negocios de Bella? Había pasado demasiado tiempo con él a petición de ella…

-Sí, un espléndido tiempo con Jacob aunque la verdad pasar tiempo como un americano es como un día soleado en Inglaterra, ocurre pocas veces y cuando lo hace es agradable pero después se vuelve molesto. Muy tedioso-Le sonreí a Emmet- Soy Renesmee.

-Vaya, eres exactamente como me describió Jacob. Toda una inglesa, incluso insultando lo dices con elegancia. Pero el gusto es mío, Renesmee.

Emmet se inclinó para coger mi mano y besarla. Todos los americanos tenían esa alma de galán. Solo que Emmet combinaba su galantería con su agresividad. Su gran tamaño, sus grandes y anchos hombros y su atractivo seguro que le abría muchas puertas.

-Emmet, no lo intentes. Está fuera de tu alcance.

Él nos miró a Jacob y a mí.

-Vamos hombre, no te pongas celoso. Me voy, os dejo solos.

Emmet le palmeó a Jacob el hombro como si lo estuviera felicitando.

-Algo me dice que tú eres una de las razones por las que me tengo que quedar más a aquí ¿Quién eres?

-Jacob Black.

- ¿Qué clase de tratos tienes con Bella?

-Si me lo preguntas tan amablemente…

Le entrecerré los ojos.

-Con esa mirada cualquiera…

-Que. Clase. De. Tratos.

-Tu madre ahora forma parte de los accionistas de la NFL y además de eso apostó por mí.

-¡Jesús! Me voy a quedar un mes más aquí por el estúpido deporte americano.

-Santita, estupidez es desear entrar en las clases.

-Mejor que ir detrás de una pelota curva. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿El defensa?

-El quaterback de los Némesis-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Mientras que yo no sabía de qué trataba todo eso del futbol americano- ¿Por qué crees que tu madre estaba tan interesada? Soy un muy importante y buen negocio.

-¿Y eso me debería decir algo de ti?

-No, pero sé que te contienes para no desmayarte y caer a mis pies. Por cierto, tu diario es muy interesante.

-Devuélvemelo-Protesté- Estás invadiendo mi intimidad ¿Hasta que parte has leído de mi libreta?

Una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Hasta qué parte crees?

-Sí utilizas algo en contra de mí se puede considerar delito. Tengo a asociaciones como Unicef a mi favor, protección al menor.

-¿Todos las inglesas sois tan dramáticas? Creo que Unicef ya no se aplica a las chicas universitarias que en vez de disfrutar de las vacaciones se ponen histéricas porque tardaran un mes más en llegar a sus campus.

Lo miré como si fuera un bicho raro ¿Universitaria? Si aún no he hecho ni el bachillerato. A no ser que…

-Espera, Jacob…

Me quedé pensando en todo su comportamiento. Él todo el tiempo se había comportado de una extraña manera, como si fuera una de sus posibles conquistas pero siempre había algo…

-Jacob, creo que te has equivocado mucho conmigo. Menos mal que me he dado cuenta.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. ¡El creía que yo era mayor! Bueno, es cierto que lo parezco, mi físico no contribuye mucho a quitar esa idea. El cuerpo pecaminoso del que tanto se queja Bella tiene la culpa.

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

-Acabas de graduarte así que dieciocho.

Me tapé la boca para evitar llamar la atención de los comensales. No podía aguantarme la risa.

-Ha sido un error de sistemas educativos. Vuestra educación es muy extraña, entráis al instituto con catorce años hasta los dieciocho que creo que eso es el _High School _y os graduáis con todo eso de los bailes mientras que en Europa, al menos en los países que conozco, el graduado de secundaria es cuando acabamos cuarto, con dieciséis años. Después de eso son dos años de bachillerato, otro tipo de graduado.

-Santita, te vas por las ramas. No me interesa tu sistema educativo.

-Tienes un gran cerebro Jacob-Lo alagué irónicamente-Para que me entiendas, yo acabo de obtener el graduado de secundaria y cumplo los dieciséis en septiembre. Así que aún tengo quince.

Quería una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar la cara de Jacob.

-Tú no puedes tener quince.

-Sería mejor dieciséis. Pero no importa, estoy acostumbrada a que por mi físico me crean mayor.

Se quedó evaluándome atentamente, no como las otras veces que tenía una mirada encendida sino como si me estuviera estudiando.

-Tienes quince-Concluyó estupefacto.

-Sí, quince primaveras.

Palmeé su espalda y me fui de ahí aliviada. Ahora estaba segura que dejaría de molestarme.

"_Un momento, he acabado con la única manera de salir de aquí. Debería de habérselo dicho cuando me fuera a ir. De aquí dos meses"_

Otra vez, mi enfado volvió. ¡Pero Jacob seguía con mi libreta!

Ya me encontraba cerca del pequeño bosque cuando casi me caigo al pisar una rama, decidí quitarme los zapatos y partir por la mitad la rama. El suelo herboso era muy muñido así que no me lastimaba pero tenía mucha rabia acumulada en mi interior así que cogí más ramas y las partí furiosamente.

-Pequeña bestia, ¿Que te han hecho esas ramas?

Me giré partiendo aún con más fuerza el objeto entre mis manos. No podía ser… ¡Era él! Y yo que creí que nunca lo volvería a ver. ¡Papá me dijo que ahora vivía en Italia! Pero él estaba aquí. Justo a mi lado.

Solté lo que tenía en las manos y corrí hacia él. Lo abracé con la misma efusividad que lo hacía con diez años y besándolo repetidas veces por todo su rostro. Alec era tan perfecto y hermoso.

-¡Alec, Alec, Alec! ¡Estás aquí!-Lo abracé con más fuerza y hundiendo mi cara en su cuello. Odié llevar el pelo recogido, si lo llevara suelto ahora podría hacer eso de balancearlo y que oliera el olor de flores que desprendía.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Suspiré y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. Eso me hizo acordar a cuando lo conocí. Yo tenía cinco años y él catorce, yo estaba jugando con mis muñecas al juego del té cuando un chico se apareció ante mí. Yo como toda niña curiosa le hice muchas preguntas y cuando acabé él se quedó jugando conmigo. Me dijo que prefería mi compañía que la de la gente de la fiesta-Ese día había una gran fiesta en casa, en esta casa- y cuando me quedé dormida él me llevó a mi habitación a peso, por suerte yo me desperté a tiempo y le pedí que me contara un cuento. Él no se sabía ninguno infantil y tampoco era bueno inventándolos pero a cada momento pidió mi opinión y me preguntaba sí me gustaba por dónde iba el cuento. Después de eso Alec me llegó a gustar mucho porque era uno de los pocos adultos que quería mi opinión y que no me reñían sino que me trataba con cariño. Al final del cuento, decidí que algún día me casaría con él y a medida que pasaba tiempo con él lo confirmé.

-Alec, te echaba mucho de menos.

-Sí… verás Renesmee… podrías- Vi en su mirada que se encontraba en apuros y me percaté que él lo que quería decir era que si podía ponerme de pie. Estaba enrollada como una anaconda a él pero yo no me quería soltar.

-Lo haría pero me clavé algo en la planta de los pies y si me apoyo me dolerá.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué no te apoyas en un pie y veo lo que te ocurre?

-Es que no sé cuál pie es. Ambos me duelen.

-Entonces siéntate en el suelo.

-El vestido se ensuciará. Ya sabes cómo es Bella.

Y esa era otra de las razones por la cual estaba enamorada de Alec. Él conocía cada rincón de mi vida y siempre era amable conmigo.

-Ahora le haces caso a tu madre ¿Dónde está aquella niña que le encantaba hacerla rabiar?

A Alec no le gustaba mucho Bella.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba sentada en la hierba sin importarme que el vestido blanco se manchara o rompiera. Cuando Alec se agachó yo no hacía más que sonreír, estaba maravillada con su rostro de querubín.

-No veo nada en ninguno de los dos pies.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunté con ensoñación- Digo, a mí me dolían. Creo que serán los zapatos. A Bella cuando se le cruzan los cables siempre hay un motivo, creo que esta vez fue que no pudiera caminar para no huir de sus garras.

Alec fue a por mis zapatos y me los colocó. Él era mi encantador príncipe que encontraba mis zapatos perdidos.

Cuando me ayudó a levantarme yo volví a abrazarlo.

-Pequeña bestia, has crecido mucho en estos años.

Me separé de él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Eso te parece? Yo me veo…-Di una vuelta completa sobre mí misma- Igual, solo que ya no tengo cara de niña ni soy una pequeña bestia, he madurado.

No me gustaba la idea que me viera como una niña pequeña sobretodo si tenía planeado casarme con él en breve.

-Pues has crecido estás hecha toda una duquesita.

-No me gustan los nombres con diminutivos.

-Antes te gustaban los diminutivos.

-Porque los decías con cariño y amor, ahora… no lo sé.

-Lo sigo diciendo con cariño y amor mi pequeña bestia. ¿Volvemos a la divertida fiesta?

-Si no estás invitado no puedes asistir-Dije con la esperanza de quedarme un tiempo más con él.

-Estoy invitado-Alec avanzó hacia el núcleo con lo que yo aproveché para bajarme el escote del vestido y reajustarme el sujetador. No sabía cómo se conquistaba a un hombre pero el cuerpo femenino es una buena arma de seducción que debo de aprender a cómo utilizarla.

Me pasé toda la tarde con Alec, él me invitó a cenar para saber que era de mi vida pero le dije que no podía salir por Bella, Alec lo comprendió. Por la noche me quedé junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

"_Ojalá pudiera salir"_

Me quedé observando más detenidamente el paisaje. El laberinto, las rosas, los arbustos, los pequeños árboles, las luces de leves colores que iluminaban la zona… incluso si giraba lo suficiente la cabeza podría ver la Fuente del Ángel. Si tan siquiera tuviera alas para volar y huir…

Como si una descarga eléctrica me hubieran dado, salte y sonreí, aunque por lo que se me había ocurrido lo más normal es que fuera una sonrisa espeluznante. Incliné mi cabeza más afuera para ver la distancia del suelo a la que estaba, era bastante pero me obligué a mí misma a ser valiente. Volví a mirar al suelo, al menos había hierba que amortiguaría mi caída. Lo volví a mirar por una tercera vez y esta, sí descubrí algo interesante. Por todo el sector de mi ventana había una enredadera de esas en las que podías escalar, era de hierro.

"_Vamos Renesmee, sé que tú puedes ¿No querías salir? Aquí tienes tu escape."_

Me relajé lo máximo que pude y me apoyé en la ventana. El aire peinaba mi pelo, tal vez fuera una señal de que estaría bien o una señal de que volviera a atrás.

"_Bueno, de algo vas a morir y no hay nada mejor que hacerlo por amor."_

Saqué y metí aire de mi boca tantas veces que me mareé.

-Vamos, vamos, tú puedes-Me animé-Tú puedes, tú… ¡puedes!-Dije tan animada que me reí. Una chispa de adrenalina cruzó por mi cuerpo, como que me sentía poderosa.

Lo primero que hice fue tirar mi pijama blanco por la ventana.

Con una última exhalación, cerré los ojos cerrados y me senté sobre el alfeizar con mis pies fuera. Los balanceé hasta que poco a poco me acostumbré a mi huida. Abrí los ojos cuando me sentí lista para seguir. Aterricé lentamente sobre el saliente y di media vuelta, baje mi cuerpo lentamente sujetándome todo el tiempo fuertemente a la ventana. Miré un momento hacia abajo para ver en que parte de la enredadera podía poner mi pie. Tuve que recordar mi anterior euforia para no rendirme. Finalmente logré asegurar mis pies sobre la escalera y bajé muy lentamente y con los ojos cerrados. Nunca nada se me había hecho tan eterno sobre todo cuando estaba por bajar mi pie al siguiente estante y no encontré nada en lo que apoyarme. Bajé más el pie pero fue tanto la bajada que caí de espaldas. En ese momento se me fue el alma. Estaba cayendo a saber cuántos metros de altura.

"_Debí de hacerle caso al viento, debí de hacerle caso al viento, debí de hacerle caso al viento"_

Cuando caí, estaba viendo las estrellas, literalmente. Primero, solo rocé un poco los pies y luego caí de espaldas. Creí que me dolería y por eso apreté fuertemente los ojos pero los abrí al no sentir nada. Me senté poco a poco para ver desde donde había caído y me reí por la raquítica distancia, no era más de medio metro.

Me levanté, sacudí la hierba de mi vestido y busqué mi pijama blanco, si alguien me veía podía hacerme la sonámbula. El problema era que las farolas que iluminaban el camino me podrían descubrir también debido a la distancia, Alec era mi vecino pero la gran mansión ocupaba mucho territorio. Tardaría al menos veinte minutos a pie pero el tiempo se me pasó volando mientras pensaba en todos los momentos que había pasado con Alec.

Él tampoco tenía una gran muralla como nosotros ya que sería absurdo intentar cubrir toda esa propiedad. Así que solo me limité a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Pequeña bestia?

Me molestó de nuevo el nombre pero le sonreí.

-Creo que Bella no se dará cuenta que no estoy en mi habitación.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa de manera infantil. Seguramente Alec a un pensaba que esa era una de las travesuras que hacía de pequeña contra Bella y luego se las contaba. Él tenía un extraño concepto de mí. Creía que era educada y recatada pero que a la vez le gustaba hacer rabiar a su madre- Una pequeña bestia- a base de ser revoltosa e inquieta. Yo lo único que quería era cambiar esos adjetivos por unas simples palabras: la mujer de su vida.

* * *

Hola Bad people, ¡Nuevo personaje! Aun quedan unos cuantos. Sé que he tardado demasiado tiempo pero el capítulo llego. ¿Veis el contraste del pensamiento de Jacob con el de Renesmee? Es gracioso. Y ya se enteró de su edad jejeje

Dedicado a:

**Rose black20: **todo se ponía más fácil para Jacob pero ahora que sabe su edad… 3:D Veremos si aún puede "vender" Bella tan fácilmente a su hija jajaja

Gracias por comentar


	9. Amor, charlas y momentos incomodos

7. Amor, charlas y momentos incómodos.

Sus carnosos y tiernos labios. Su mirada conocedora e inteligente. Su rostro tan hermoso. Era como un ángel traído del cielo para venir a salvarme.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido a su lado, era ir a su casa y al cabo de cinco minutos tener que irme porque ya era de noche.

-¿Italia es divertida?

-Depende de con quien estés, pero si estoy contigo seguro que siempre lo será.

Bajé la mirada sonrojada.

-Gracias.

Aparté mi mirada hacia la televisión. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver una en acción… Y con Alec podía hacer tantas cosas cotidianas que en mi vida no cabían al estar tan ocupada con la apretada agenda que me ponía Bella incluso estando a distancia. Estar sentada en el sofá junto a él me hacía pensar en nuestra futura vida de casados.

-Sigues conservando tu rubor permanente de niña. Hay pequeña bestia, como me alegra que permanezcas igual que cuando eras pequeña.

Hice un mohín. Pequeña bestia, niña… ¿Cuándo entendería Alec que he crecido?

-Sí…-Acosté mi cabeza en su hombro y mis piernas sobre él. Eso lo hacía constantemente cuando era una niña. Él dijo que le alegra que siguiera igual- Me gusta tu gran televisión, se ve muy realista.

A lo que él giró su cabeza para mirarme yo ajunté mis manos en un solo hombro luciendo así mis pechos. Me había costado encontrar algo no muy decente en mi armario.

-¿No es la hora del té?

Me hubiera sentido incómoda si Alec lo hubiera dicho para esquivarme pero realmente lo estaba preguntando. No se fijaba para nada en mí. Seguramente ahora me estuviera viendo con los pomposos vestiditos y los lacitos rojos en mi pelo lleno de tirabuzones no con mi cabello suelto y arreglado, luciendo unos bonitos rizos, mis tacones negros y mi ropa con falta de tela.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos a preparar té. Llevo tiempo sin tomarlo. Me acuerdo que a ti te encantaba y siempre estabas en una pequeña mesa con peluches en los asientos.

-Tenía siete años y a ellos les encantaba.

Tomé el té por costumbre y por seguir escuchando la voz de Alec.

-Cuéntame más de lo que has hecho en Italia por favor.

-No gran cosa, solo estudiar y graduarme para tomar el control de los dominios Vulturi.

Quería acariciar su cabello con mis dedos mientras besaba sus labios. Como en toda la sarta de películas, series, novelas y libros que me leía y veía.

-Estar aquí me gusta sobretodo sin padres. Las personas aquí son más divertidas y por ello no son tan…-Alec se pensó un rato la palabra, como si necesitara un modulador _PG_*- escandalosos.

"_Háblame como una persona normal. No como a la niña que viste por última vez con diez años"_

-Estás frunciendo el ceño, eso no es una buena señal. La última vez que hiciste eso le arrancaste la cabeza a una de tus muñecas.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más, no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando.

-Nunca arranqué cabezas.

-Es comprensible que no te acuerdes de los que hiciste con cinco años, creo que fue por algo que te dijo Bella.

Lo miré con entendimiento. Eso lo explicaba todo. A la vez suspiré, odiaba esa repentina manía por recordarme de la manera que yo no quería.

-Explícame a que te refieres con eso que los americanos no son tan escandalosos como los italianos.

Bebí un sorbo de mi té y lo miré batiendo un poco mis pestañas.

-De cierta manera aquí son más libres y… tienen ciertos privilegios. Los católicos tenemos más normas.

Otra cosa en común, ambos crecimos bajo cárceles opresoras de normas constantes, muy extralimitados con la religión. Yo podría haber formado parte de ese grupo de personas que describe Alec como "liberales" pero mi educación se basaba en la época victoriana.

-Las universidades católicas no son tan estrictas como los colegios católicos seguro que por ahí no hubo siempre estudios.

-No hubo mucha diferencia, no llevaba uniforme y me podía divertir más. Las fiestas eran divertidas, las chicas italianas siempre tenían sus tácticas para animarlas.

Escuché el sonido de algo muy fino romperse. Era el sonido de cómo se rompía la burbuja en la que estaba metida, nunca me había puesto a pensar en esas tontas italianas que intentarían conquistar a mi Alec. Pero… ¿Y si él se dejó conquistar?

Mi pensamiento me hizo relajar tanto la mano que acabé empapada toda la blusa con té.

-Eh… lo siento. Me dio un calambre.

Me levanté del asiento cogiendo unas cuantas servilletas y bajé por las escaleras que conducían al jardín. No quería pensar en esas golfas italianas.

-Creo que no debería de hablar tanto yo, tú siempre fuiste muy inquieta cuando hablabas.

"_Era inquieta cuando te decía algo que me había sorprendido"_

-Igualmente prefiero que hables tú, me gusta tu acento inglés. Echaba de menos tus "por favor", "gracias" y "lo siento".

Sonreí de lado. Delante de él sí que sacaba a relucir mi yo inglesa porque sabía que le gustaba. Y sé perfectamente que puedo ser mejor que esas chicas a pesar de no saber tanto sobre chicos como ellas. Al fin y al cabo llevaba la blusa mojada y Jacob nunca paraba de fijarse en esa parte de mi anatomía. Me podría considerar una inglesa seductora en potencia.

Me giré sin dejar de "secarme".

-¿Y de qué quieres que te hable?

-Cuéntame que has hecho en este tiempo de vacaciones.

-Estar encerrada en esa gran casa-mansión-palacio y tener una única y tediosa vía de escape. Bella me utilizaba como moneda de transacción de uno de sus nuevos tratos por algún sórdido motivo que desconozco.

-Sí, creo que vi el momento en el que le reclamabas algo y luego como discutías con un chico. Y después le sonreíste y te reías.

No supe identificar su tono pero yo quise interpretarlo como celos.

-Que encantador Alec, estás celoso. Tranquilo, con el que me casaré será contigo-Le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abracé por la cintura. Mis planes de boda no eran inadvertidos para él. Había pasado cada vacaciones con él durante cinco años y cada uno a partir del segundo le decía algún día llevaría su apellido. Alec lo aceptó porque lo creía una broma.

-Es verdad ¿Qué quieres como regalo de boda? ¿Aún sigues con la idea de derrumbar Richerston con tus profesoras dentro?

-Sí-Le respondí sin pensármelo. Él conocía mi oscuro secreto de estar internada en ese espantoso lugar al igual que yo sabía que había estado en otro internado solo que católico.

Alec me abrazó por los hombros y me condujo nuevamente dentro. Ahí me dio una camiseta suya de recambio que nunca se la iba a devolver. Luego volvimos a salir, esta vez nos sentamos en el césped junto a la piscina. Yo tan cómoda como siempre, con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, un antiguo gesto casual del que me seguía aprovechando.

-A veces echo de menos Richerston. Ahí al menos tenía compañía y nos queríamos entre todas. Este es un lugar más feliz con sus días soleados pero me faltan mis amigas.

-¿Dónde están ellas?

-No lo sé. El último día nos intercambiamos números telefónicos pero con las prisas nos olvidamos de arrancar el número de la libreta donde estaban. Tampoco ninguna de nosotras sabíamos dónde íbamos hasta que nuestros padres se dignaran a decírnoslo.

-Bueno, seguro que ellas también te echarán de menos ¿Son las mismas de aquella vez que te hice una visita con nueve años?

-Sí.

-Entonces seguro que piensan todos los días en ti, es difícil no hacerlo.

-¿En qué sentido?-Me giré un poco, no estaba en una buena posición como para poder verle toda la cara.

-En el sentido que eres como un rayo de sol que ilumina todo lo que le rodea.

Jugué con la hierba de entre mis manos mientras le daba las gracias. Cinco minutos después quise meter mis pies en el agua de la piscina pero Alec me dijo que aún no estaba acondicionada para el baño.

-Vine ayer sin previo aviso. Le avisé a mi padre que me quedaría aquí cuando el avión aterrizó.

-No mientas Alec, lo que pasa es que querías ver a tu futura esposa pero te olvidaste que me gusta mucho el agua y no le dijiste a nadie que la limpiara.

Su armoniosa risa me causó un profundo suspiro.

-Sí, me has pillado. La próxima vez vamos a tu piscina.

Pensé en Bella y en su norma de no hombres. Alec era mi futuro marido así que está fuera de la categoría, para mí, no para ella. Lo más seguro era que lo enviara fuera en cuanto pisara la piscina.

-No, mejor nos quedamos aquí sin que nadie me separe de ti. Echaba mucho de menos una cara familiar y no hay nada mejor que tú para eso.

Era tanta la tranquilidad que había que sentía como me iba durmiendo. Sería como mi sueño hecho realidad, estar entre los brazos de Alec. Pero un zumbido me alertó.

Vi una abeja cerca de mí, solo me quedé mirándola porque era como ver un unicornio, un mito que nunca se veía por el frío Northumberland. Salvo que cuando se fue acercando a mí vi que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Mi perfume de flores la estaba atrayendo. Me giré como un rodillo hacia la derecha y me levanté rápidamente.

-No te muevas o te picará-Dijo Alec con cautela

Lo único que llegué a escuchar fueron las últimas dos palabras, tenía que hacer algo para que no me picara. La intenté alejar con la mano pero eso la enfureció más, escuchaba su particular sonido más fuerte lo que me obligó a retroceder y retroceder.

-Quédate quieta, no avances.

No entendí la razón del porqué me lo dijo hasta que vi la abeja alejarse, Alec acercándose a mí, el cielo y luego…

_¡PLAF!_

Me zambullí en la sucia agua. Solo nadé con las manos hacia la superficie porque mis zapatos me lo impidieron. Eso no me ayudó mucho, era como si estuviera atascada ahí. Segundos después escuché una vibración en el agua y luego ya volvía a respirar aire. Alec me había salvado. Pero su heroicidad fue sustituida por mis ansias de quitarme el agua. El agua olía muy mal y se había quedado bastante impregnada sobre mi piel y ropa. Lo primero no me lo podía quitar pero lo segundo sí. Aun así olía a agua estancada.

Me quejé mucho de mi olor, hasta tal punto que parecía el berrinche de una niña sin su juguete. Lo cual no me importó porque todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento por la atención de Alec seguramente se había ido.

Alejé los brazos de mi cuerpo como si en el extremo de mis manos tuviera un pañal sucio.

-Definitivamente me ofrezco voluntaria a limpiar tu piscina.

Dejé caer mis brazos de forma rendida. El escalofrío que me recorrió me hizo dar cuenta que estaba casi desnuda delante de Alec.

"_Las inglesas elegantes y educadas no hacen eso. No se desnudan tan a la ligera."_

"_Las inglesas elegantes y educadas no hacen eso. No se desnudan tan a la ligera."_

"_Las inglesas elegantes y educadas no hacen eso. No se desnudan tan a la ligera."_

Apreté los ojos avergonzada, como si esa acción hiciera que la ropa volviera mí o yo desapareciera.

-Alec…-Dije intentando dar una explicación abriendo poco a poco los ojos- el agua…

Me quedé a media frase cuando vi la expresión absorta de Alec. Él por primera vez me miraba ¡Me estaba mirando! Y no una de esas miradas para evaluar si estaba bien o mal sino una de esas que un hombre le dedica a una mujer. Estaba tan contenta de haber podido ver esa mirada en él.

-El agua no muy es recomendable para bañarse-Dije bromeando intentando que no pareciera que ahora no me tapaba para que él continuara con su mirada pero la apartó rápidamente y me llevó adentro.

-En mi encierro he averiguado que mi casa tiene treinta y cinco habitaciones y la biblioteca tiene 55 metros de largo-Dije por decir algo.

Él me guío hacia un baño y me dio una toalla. Usé bastante jabón y por último me miré al espejo.

"_Adiós al trabajo hecho en mi pelo"_

Salí envuelta en una toalla con Alec esperándome afuera. Él también volvía a estar limpio.

-Te debería haber dicho más rápido que tenías la piscina detrás-Se disculpó Alec.

-Yo debería de haberte hecho caso. Por mi culpa te tuviste que meter-Me balanceé un poco pensando en la abeja- Me dio ilusión ver algo tan mitológico.

Se me escapó una sonrisa que él me correspondió.

-Entonces los mosquitos te encantarán. ¿Me acompañas?-Dijo haciéndome un gesto para que avanzara.

Lo seguí hasta una habitación y allí me mostró un armario, dentro había ropa de mujer.

-¿No me digas que pasar tanto tiempo con hombres te hizo desarrollar alguna extraña actividad?

-No me visto de mujer. Aquí hay ropa para que te vistas en vista que te sigues ensuciando la ropa cada dos por tres como cuando jugabas sin supervisión de un adulto.

-Te gusta sacar mis trapos sucios a relucir.

-Tú eres la que los ensucia.

Lo miré arqueando una ceja.

-Tocada.

Cuando se fue reflexioné de quien sería la ropa ya que se veía muy jovial como para ser de Sulpicia Vulturi, su madre y mi futura suegra.

Me crucé de brazos desechando mi búsqueda por saber de quién era para elegir la ropa. Opté por un vestido blanco, holgado y de flores primaverales, un cinturón de cuero dividía la parte superior de la inferior. Era uno de esos vestidos con dos oberturas para las piernas. La ropa interior no fue tan fácil, me sentía extraña ponerme ropa de otra persona y más aun registrando sus cajones.

Bajé descalza hacia el baño y cogí mis zapatos ya secos. Me hubiera quedado más tiempo si no fuera por la vergüenza que sentía y porque hoy al fin volvería a ver a Floffy, se me fue requisado cuando fui tan amable con el americano. Bella dijo que hoy a las siete podría volver a verlo, era un buen plan para ella porque así volvería antes a casa.

Yo quise llamar a uno de los chóferes para que así Bella no viera el coche y luego se pusiera a investigar-Sí, no estoy loca. Ella haría eso y mucho más, heredó ese factor espía de la abuela René que formó parte del servicio secreto británico-. Pero Alec se empeñó en llevarme, casi hasta me suplicó. Vale, no hizo eso…realmente, pero en mi imaginación sí.

-Me gusta tu coche, es de cuatro plazas.

Busqué el cierre del cinturón y me acomodé sobre el cómodo asiento. Al jugar con la suela de mi zapato me di cuenta que algo se movía demasiado, comprobé que uno de los tacones se había salido. Así no podría caminar.

Cuando Alec detuvo el coche frente a la puerta yo me quité los zapatos y saqué de mi bolso los calcetines que siempre llevaba por si algún día regresaba muy tarde y tenía que hacerme la sonámbula. No sería muy creíble que me descubrieran sin calcetines ya que no puedo dormir sin ellos.

Alec abrió mi puerta, como todo caballero que es.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Me mordí el labio inferior reflexionando sobre una respuesta que no sonara muy tonta.

-Se me… han roto los zapatos y… esta era la única solución.

-Hay piedras, te puedes hacer daño.

Salí del coche a lo que él cerró la puerta.

-Tengo otra solución.

En un delicado movimiento Alec me cogió en brazos. Estaba en el cielo, al fin, todas las acciones buenas que había hecho al largo de mi vida se me estaban siendo devueltas.

-¿Tienes llaves?

-Por supuesto, no me escapo de incógnito sin que nadie me vea.

"_Al menos no siempre"_

-¿Podrías darme las llaves entonces?

Titubeé bastante en darle la respuesta. Darle las llaves significaría dejar sus brazos.

-Es que…

-Puedo abrir la puerta aunque te lleve.

Pensé en el otro inconveniente que repentinamente ya no lo era.

-El problema no es ese. Buscaré las llaves en mi bolso.

Con mi mano izquierda cogí el bolso hasta llevarlo por detrás del cuello de Alec, ahí con la otra mano busqué las llaves. Un gran aro con diferentes llaves.

-Ten. Me gustan las llaves-Dije ante su mirada sorprendida- Pero no sé qué abren salvo dos, una la entrada principal y otra la de la cocina.

Diez segundos después ya estábamos cruzando la puerta entre risas. Cuando volví a guardar las llaves en mi bolso me quedé rodeándole el cuello a Alec.

-La próxima vez te dejaré probar todas las llaves, tienes unos brazos muy cómodos.

-Y tú eres muy ligera, espero que te comas todas las verduras.

-Te informo, que en estos años mi apetito ha cambiado. Me encantan las verduras sobre todo la crema de calabacín.

Alec me dejó en el suelo.

-Te haré crema de calabacín entonces.

-¿Cuándo?

Una divertida sonrisa lució en sus labios.

-Próximamente.

-Esto no es una película.

Nos quedamos callados en un cómodo silencio. Lo rompí con un beso en la mejilla, quise ir más al centro a sus labios concediéndome el deseo que Alec fuera mi primer beso. Pero yo no era tan valiente.

-Gracias por traerme y por todo.

Lo acompañé a la puerta y lo despedí con un abrazo. Cuando cerré la puerta suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta.

"_Alec, Alec, Alec. ¿Cuándo podrás ser al fin mío?"_

Me enderecé y di la vuelta, di un pequeño respingo al ver a papá en las escaleras.

-Alec Vulturi, así que con él pasaba tanto tiempo mi niña.

-Hola papá.

Quería ir a refugiarme a mi habitación pero papá estaba en medio de la escalera. Se vería y se me hacía feo evitarlo. Así que me quedé quieta en mi lugar desplazando mis ojos en la estancia y de vez en cuando mirando a papá.

-Se os veía divertidos y muy cerca-Papá bajó su mirada a mis pies- ¿Por qué…?

-Se me han roto los zapatos.

-Bueno, te acompaño a tu habitación para que te cambies.

Fueron unos minutos muy tensos para mí hasta que me puse mis pantuflas de dormir, las elegí porque como no sabía dónde estaban tardaría más en encontrarla y de esa manera papá tal vez se iría.

Cuando vi que papá permanecía en la habitación cogí un libro y comencé a leerlo.

-Renesmee…

-Por favor, espera un momento. Me encuentro en la mejor parte.

Cinco minutos después, intentó volver a entablar conversación.

-Lo siento, es que el libro tiene muchas historias individuales dentro de él y cuando termino una empiezo otra.

Papá se sentó a mi lado y yo subí aún más mi libro.

-Renesmee, sé que en un principio de cierta manera te alenté pero tampoco creí que fueras a ir tan rápida. Sé que cuando te propones algo lo quieres conseguir sea como sea.

-Estoy leyendo-Fruncí el ceño extrañada-en estos momentos lo único que quiero conseguir es acabarlo.

-Me refiero a Alec.

Tragué saliva.

-Sé que te gusta, cuando eras pequeña lo mirabas con tal adoración que creí que eran tus ganas por tener un hermano con el que jugar pero ahora que os he visto me doy cuenta que tu no sientes un amor de hermano mayor hacia él.

Dejé el libro a un lado y abracé mis piernas.

-De aquí poco tiempo cumplirás dieciséis y Alec tiene veinticinco años, sé que el amor es cegador y que se comete locuras por ello.

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-Tu pelo está mojado y él aún conservaba ciertas partes mojadas también.

Seguía sin entender lo que me decía, papá entendió mi confusión.

-Eres preciosa y cualquier chico se podría fijar en ti, antes Alec no estaba a tu alcance pero ahora sí y…y él puede cambiar fácilmente el concepto que tiene de ti de… una niña para transformarlo en el de… una mujer. Y si… si eso pasa quisiera mantenerte advertida porque estoy seguro que en Richerston sería un tema tabú y…

Papá balbuceaba frases sin sentido que poco a poco fui entendiendo pero que no lo quería entender.

-…Alec es mayor que tú, no puedo quejarme por eso ya que yo también soy mayor que tu madre por varios años, sé que eso te deslumbrará y… y… cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren el hombre y la mujer…

Me horroricé hasta lo imposible cuando me di cuenta del camino por donde iba.

-Papa, por favor para. No… no me siento cómoda que tú me hables de… de _eso_. Por favor, no me des ninguna charla. En Richerston ya nos espantaron lo suficiente, no quiero traumatizarme completamente si algún día quiero tener hijos.

"_Uy, eso alteró a papá"_

-No es que… Alec y yo… papá ¿Podemos dejarlo? ¿No me tendría que dar estas charlas Bella?

-Ninguno de los dos, por nuestro sano juicio tendríamos que dártela.

Papá se levantó de mi cama y acomodó su habitual traje.

-Bueno ahora que ya… bien… voy…

Con el nerviosismo en su voz papá se fue. Esa noche pedí que me llevaran la cena a mi habitación, Bella aún no me dejara ver a Floffy y como protesta ya no cenaba con ellos a la vez que evitaba la incomodidad delante de papá.

Por la noche bajé a por un vaso de agua, los pasillos estaban oscuros y yo era propensa a intentar traspasar las paredes. En mi paseo vi que la luz de la biblioteca estaba encendida, se colaba una rejilla de luz. Avancé hacia allí para apagarla pero la puerta se abrió, era una silueta bastante familiar. Entrecerré los ojos para identificar mejor quien era y los abrí al máximo cuando lo supe.

-¿Tío Edward?-Pregunté sin aún poder creérmelo. Los pasillos estaban oscuros pero lo reconocía lo suficiente-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no estabas con una novia tuya en Grecia?

Él pareció asustado pero me reconoció y avanzó hacia a mí, me abrazó y besó mi frente.

-Buenas noches, mi niña. Ojalá pudiera verte mejor, pero se ve que has crecido mucho. Pero es tarde ¿A dónde ibas a estas horas?

-Yo…-Aun me costaba creer que estuviera ahí. Hasta que lo asimilé y la alegría me vino al cuerpo- iba a la biblioteca-Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero me detuvo-¿Qué pasa?

-He estado discutiendo un asunto importante con tu madre y como ella ha perdido, está que echa humo. Mejor vayamos a tu habitación, después mañana no querrás despertarte.

Tío Edward rodeó mi hombro, yo le fui indicando el camino a mi habitación. Me reconfortaba estar así con él, era como estar con papá solo que se sentía diferente. Cuando llegamos me acostó en la cama y comenzó a contarme cuentos como si fuera una niña pequeña pero no me quejé.

-Hubiera sido divertido que me dejaras verla, me encanta verla descontrolada y bajada de su pedestal de señora estirada.

-No hables así de tu madre, ella te quiere.

"_Me quiere a matar"_

-Claro. Cuando hay público presente solo. Después, la única persona que me quiere es papá. El me ama por él y por ella multiplicado por infinito.

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña niña. Tú sabes que siempre estoy para ti.

Reflexioné sobre esas palabras, viéndome transportada a cuando tenía trece años. Todo transcurrió en el período que menos aguantaba tomando esas pastillas amarillas. Estaba asfixiándome en Richerston y no hice otra cosa que huir. Fui a la casa de Tío Edward que se encontraba a hora y media, él después de papá era el que más veces me iba a visitar. Pero ese día él no estaba solo. Había una mujer, no la pude ver bien pero tenía el pelo muy largo y liso. Se alteró mucho cuando me vio ahí y en vez de recibirme me llevó de vuelta al internado. Después de eso, no acepté sus visitas durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo estás.

-Buenas noches, nos veremos mañana.

Se levantó de la cama, ya que estaba recostado a mi lado y se quedó observándome.

-Te estás convirtiendo en una duquesa preciosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre de joven. Ambas con el mismo rubor en las mejillas.

Asentí pero lo detuve antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-Tío Edward, ¿Si no me hubieras visto, hubieras venido a darme las buenas noches?

-Te hubiera venido a dar un beso de buenas noches aunque estuvieras dormida.

-¿Entonces por qué no viniste a verme antes que a ella?

Tío Edward solo se limitó a cruzar un poco la puerta.

-Mañana me gustaría poder desayunar contigo ¿Puedo?

-Si a papá no le importa, siempre desayunamos los dos juntos. Bella se ausenta mucho.

Me sonrió como despedida y finalmente me acosté.

.

.-.-.

.

Hoy papá y yo habíamos decidido desayunar en el jardín para mayor disfrute de los sabores. Me estaba acabando mi zumo natural de naranja para cuando vi venir a tío Edward a lo lejos y luego, no tan lejos.

-Buenos días-Se detuvo con una flamante sonrisa en medio de la mesa.

Yo le devolví el saludo con otra sonrisa pero papá se puso a leer el periódico. Su relación era inestable, como la de todos los hermanos. Él se sentó en una de las dos sillas libre que había y sonrió de lado a lado. Se lo veía divertido con el estado de ignoración de papá.

-Acabamos de desayunar ya no hay más comida.

Negué con la cabeza, la voz de retenida de papá siempre estaba activa con tío Edward cerca.

-James, no venía a desayunar, he venido a pasar tiempo con mi sobrina.

-Has tenido tiempo suficiente para pasar tiempo con ella, seguro que llevas bastante tiempo en Estados Unidos-Dijo sin dejar de mirar su periódico.

-Solo llevo dos días aquí.

-Entonces deberías de haber llamado- Dejó el papel sobre la mesa-Hoy estaremos muy ocupados.

-¿Así? Dime que mentira se te acaba de ocurrir.

Papá, lo miró con una mirada muy agresiva. Suspiré en voz alta. Siempre que estaban los dos juntos tenían estas batallas verbales.

-Ninguna mentira, la iba a llevar a la tan histórica Casa Blanca. Hoy hay visitas guiadas, además siempre soy bienvenido ahí. A veces ceno con el presidente cuando voy a Washington D.C. junto con los otros ministros.

Sí, papá eran tan importante que hasta hacía pequeñas juegas con el presidente de Estados Unidos cuando se veían. Con eso de ser el ministro de asuntos exteriores siempre intentaba mantener la paz con América. No es del todo no cierto el mito ese de que América e Inglaterra no tienen buenas relaciones. Vulgares contra estirados. ¿Pero quién no se va a llevar mal con América del norte? Es una metiche, se mete en todo. Nadie la llamó en la primera guerra mundial y mira… se metieron porque supuestamente su transatlántico Lusitania se hundió en aguas europeas a manos de un submarino alemán. Eso solo fue una excusa. Aunque Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estuvieron en el mismo equipo en la Triple Entente. Y todo porque a las dichosas potencias se les ocurrió sacar a relucir sus juguetitos. Porque realmente no me creo que todo se haya montado porque un estudiante bosnio relacionado con las organizaciones nacionalistas serbias asesinó al príncipe Austro-húngaro y como consecuencia los países se fueron declarando la guerra e hicieron valer sus alianzas previas. Y luego para colmo fue el presidente Estadounidense-El que llegó el último- quien junto a los países vencedores decretó los tratados de paz porque él era el más "imparcial".

¿A qué se nota que hace poco estudié la primera guerra mundial? Saqué un diez en ese examen. Justo para ese entonces Bella decidió visitarme para ver cómo iban mis estudios, lo único que dijo era que era mi deber sacar buenas notas.

-¿Y por qué no vamos todos de visita a la Casa Blanca?

-Speedy no importa-Papá apretó mi mano- Ves con tu tío Edward, yo soy tu padre te puedo ver todos los días pero él no.

-Gracias por darme tal honor, James-Dijo el tío rodando los ojos- Vamos pequeña, hoy tendrás acceso ilimitado a todo lo que pidas.

-Quiero dos unicornios, uno rosa y otro lila-Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Pasé un fantástico día con tío Edward. Comí helado, jugué en los recreativos, comí mousse de chocolate en unos de los mejores restaurantes de Washington D.C. y tuve dos unicornios de peluche muy grandes.

* * *

***PG - Guía Paternal Sugerida**: Parte del material puede no ser adecuado para los niños menores de 10 años.

Hola Bad People! Aquí llega recién salido de mi mente el capítulo 7. Espero que os haya gustado.

**Rose black20: **Bella irá a por ti con una cruz bendecida para quitarle los demonios jajaja. Alec viendo a Nessie como una niña siempre... quien sabe tal vez se le adelante a Jacob 3:)

Besos.

Pd: feliz cumpleaños Nessie, (aunque fue ayer o hoy, me confundo) oficialmente cumplirías tres añitos.


	10. Hacker

8. Hacker

Mi momento con Alec estaba en pause durante unos días, él no se encontraba disponible, lo que me dio tiempo a pensar en cada parte de su hermosa anatomía. La poca que había visto. Pero era tan feliz con ello. Mi felicidad se vio invadida cuando continuaba viendo a Jacob en casa, él nunca me vio porque yo siempre me mantenía en mi habitación maquinando mi esplendido plan. Y hoy vi la ocasión perfecta de intervenir e ir a buscar mi libreta negra.

Primeramente cogí un taxi hasta la casa de Jacob, me costó un poco encontrar la dirección y el lugar. Aquella vez que estuve ahí no me fijé que aparte de estar amurallado también estaba aislado. No del tipo aislado recóndito en los bosques pero sí del tipo aislado fortaleza de la bestia, con árboles rodeándolo pero justo a unos dos cientos metros los árboles detenían su proceso dejando un gran espacio para la propiedad. Era un buen momento para entrar ya que la ausencia de algún coche dentro delataba la inmensa soledad que invadía la casa, casa grande, casa inmensa…mansión. Supe ese dato al subirme a un árbol. Ahora ya me encontraba segura en el suelo junto a la puerta y entrando en su sistema de datos para abrirla a través de mi ordenador portátil.

Miré a los pájaros pasar mientras entraba en el sistema, no me gustaba esperar pero a los pocos segundos un leve pitido me avisó que la acción ya estaba completada.

"_Y yo que creí que sería más difícil. Él dijo que es un quarterback y creo yo que los americanos adoran a sus bufones. Entonces ¿Por qué tiene tan poca seguridad?"_

Un cuadrado negro con letras verdes digitales me informó que ya podía pasar con seguridad.

Estiré la puerta y se abrió fácilmente. Ahora me tocaba ir hacia la lejana puerta de su casa. Era como entrar en la mansión del señor Burns, el malvado billonario de los Simpson, tal vez Bella sea su familiar.

En vez de entrar por la puerta principal entré por una de las puertas acristaladas del gran jardín que se encontraba abierta. Quizá sea malo que me cuele en la casa de alguien por una absurda ley llamada allanamiento a la morada pero no cuenta como pecado y con eso ya me va bien. Subí a la planta 0 y esta vez sí me detuve a ver los premios de la estantería. Solo me paré a ver los que se encontraban más destacados, como iluminados.

_NFL MVP*_

_Super Bowl MVP*_

_Jugador ofensivo del año NFL_

Seguramente su ego subiría viendo sus juguetitos todos los días. Subí a la siguiente planta entendiendo el porqué de la pared de cristal. Podías verlo todo pero desde la seguridad de un suelo.

Fui abriendo la puerta hasta que di con la indicada. Me deslumbró la gran cama que… bueno era incitante a acostarte y dormir plácidamente. Su pequeño cabecero de madera muy oscura, y una cama tan grande que parecía un estadio. Tenía muchas almohadas que parecían suaves al tacto y eran de un intenso color rojo, uno muy pasión. El edredón era tan negro que hacía que los reflejos de luz se quedaran atascada en ella, también parecía hecho de la misma tela de las almohadas.

Hice una mueca hacia un lado mientras paseaba rodeando la cama y observándola. Me saqué el bolso donde había guardado mi portátil y lo dejé sobre una pequeña mesa negra de noche junto a la cama. Miré a mí alrededor como si alguien me fuera a decir algo y poco a poco me fui sentando en la cama. Pero así no se podía apreciar bien así que me acosté. Suspiré y me estiré totalmente en la cama al sentir la comodidad del colchón y la suavidad del edredón.

Era seda, estaba segura.

Di vueltas en la cama y me gustó aún más. No era como esas en las que te cuesta un poco encontrar la postura perfecta para dormir a pesar que la cama sea muy cara como la mía sino del tipo en la que te acostabas y te quedabas dormida como la bella durmiente. Era la cama de las camas, la emperatriz.

Y eso fue lo que hice, hasta que me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar un ruido abajo o mejor dicho, en las escaleras. Debajo de la cama no me podía esconder, era un canapé. Después dejé de intentar pensar en lugares para quedarme sentada en la cama mirando hacia la puerta. No tenía porqué asustarme, había venido a por mí libreta y lo iba a hacer de forma pacífica. Primero hablar y después, si lo requería, ya haría otra cosa.

La puerta se abrió al máximo al igual que mi mandíbula. Jacob acababa de cruzar la puerta con una pequeña toalla secándose el pelo pero sin nada más, su cuerpo desnudo y mojado iba con total libertad. Juro que no vi _nada _todo el tiempo lo miré a la cara pero incluso así sentí una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

Por suerte, Jacob estaba tan distraído que ni me vio. Yo me tapé los ojos y me aclaré la garganta para que me notara.

-¡JODER! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Oí ruidos de puertas de armarios abrirse y cerrarse y luego de telas. Esperé a que dejara de oírlas para destaparme los ojos.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Esa fue mi señal para iluminar mi vista.

-Buenas… noches-Dije sorprendida al ver mi hora del reloj, había dormido bastante- He venido a recuperar mi libreta.

-¿Y cómo has entrado?-Me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Por la puerta.

-Está cerrado con contraseña digital del sistema ¿Cómo has podido saber la contraseña si solo se abre con un aparato que solo tengo yo? Dudo que hayas hecho una copia, es imposible.

-No he utilizado ingeniería social-Me quejé yo.

-¿El qué?

-No importa. Más bien no sabía que método utilizar si Sniffeo, fuerza bruta, negación del servicio o ingeniería inversa. Al final lo hice con fuerza bruta.

-¿Has roto la puerta?-Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nooo-Dije alargando la vocal- La fuerza bruta es el sistema en el que pruebas todas las combinaciones posibles en forma sistemática y secuencial. Me aparecieron un montón de números en la pantalla pero fue muy fácil, en pocos segundos abrí la puerta. Y de eso que utilicé mi ordenador, no es que haya utilizado algo muy potente, enorme y de millones de libras.

-Fue programado con el mejor sistema de seguridad del país-Dijo ahora alucinando- Me has hackeado la seguridad.

Sonreí abiertamente. Se me daba muy bien la informática. Tampoco era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido, la abuela René fue una gran profesora en ese ámbito. Mi bisabuelo, el padre de la abuela René tenía un gran imperio en las tecnologías y estaba asociado con el servicio secreto británico por ello la abuela se incorporó ahí durante años.

-Vosotros tendréis la CIA y habréis fundado antes el servicio secreto americano pero los británicos llevábamos desde tiempos inmemoriales en el espionaje y seguridad mientras que américa apenas tiene unos centenares de historia. Os superamos en todo, tanto que una chica de quince años ha logrado traspasar sin problemas el cortafuegos del… "mejor sistema de seguridad del país"-Dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

Jacob me miraba con las cejas elevadas.

-Eres una hacker muy buena y tienes quince años pero estás atrapada en el cuerpo de estrella porno ¿Algún secreto más? ¿Acaso alguna operación de aumento?

Me levanté indignada de la cama.

-¡Retira lo que has dicho!

Me desafió con la mirada.

-¿Acaso miento?

Me incliné hacia atrás para coger almohadas y tirárselas. Había tantas que tenía para un buen rato hasta que me resbalé por la extra suavidad de la seda contra la suela de mis zapatos.

-Soy natural no como las mujeres con las que seguramente te rodeas.

-No, yo creo que eres bastante falsa. De lo contrario me hubieras dicho tu edad desde hace tiempo y no hubieras jugado tanto a tu jueguito.

-Yo no jugaba a nada, solo intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de mi encierro. Como ya sabrás he estado en un internado y no me gusta estar encerrada.

-Sí, del que te graduaste-Dijo con cierto desagrado.

-De secundaria, aún me queda bachillerato que lo haré ahí también cuando regrese.

-Que interesante tu estadía en el colegio de monjas.

-No es un colegio de monjas. Es una academia-internado regido bajo una estricta pauta educativa victoriana.

Vi una sonrisa en su rostro que no acordaba con el contexto de la conversación.

-Entonces ahí te habrán enseñado muy bien a ser una señorita decente y los temas como el sexo serán un tabú por ahí. Pero yo creo que no es muy decente por parte de una señorita inglesa tan remilgada como tú estar en la cama de un hombre.

Jacob extrañamente tenía razón. No era muy digno estar en la cama de un hombre y estar con ese hombre sola en la habitación a no ser que fuera tu marido o Alec.

-Sí, lo siento.

Me levanté de la cama despidiéndome en silencio de ella.

-Buena chica, ahora ya puedes llamar a un taxi e irte a tu palacio.

-Encantada estaría de irme pero tienes mi libreta.

-Aun no te devolveré tu diario.

Pataleé exasperada.

-No es un diario. Yo no tengo diario físico, mi diario se encuentra en la mente de otras personas.

-¿Eres un alíen?

Bufé. No valía la pena contarte a Jacob el significado de mis palabras.

-Si te refieres a que soy un ser superior a ti, sí lo soy, tanto intelectualmente como socialmente.

Jacob me miró con una pizca de interés en sus ojos y luego de diversión.

-Dentro de poco se iniciará algo aquí y estás cordialmente invitada. Te invito a mi fiesta.

-Porque-Solté con brusquedad

-Eres tentativa, eres como la vegetariana a la que quiero hacer probar la carne- Retrocedí un paso-Tss, tranquila, no te voy hacer nada. Y no ese tipo de carne, tienes una mente muy sucia Santita. Pero sin embargo eres corta de lengua… o larga. En tu diario a pesar de ser algo escrito dabas muchos rodeos para decir o intentar expresar cosas como el sexo.

-Yo… yo no daba rodeos.

-Demuéstrame que no eres una monja entonces. Di sexo.

Sabía que estaba jugando conmigo, para intentar ridiculizarme y que me fuera de ahí sin mi libreta.

-Sexo

-Ahora clítoris.

Apreté los labios antes de hablar.

-Clítoris.

-Lengua.

Fruncí el ceño pero lo dije con soltura.

-Lengua

-Dedos.

-Dedos.

-Bien, vamos bien. Ahora avanzamos un poco. Te daré a elegir entre dos palabras y tú tendrás que elegir. Empecemos. Testículos o huevos.

-¿Huevos?

-Lo dices o lo preguntas.

-¿Lo digo?

-¿Lo dices?

-Lo digo. Huevos.

-Pene o polla.

No, mi libreta no valia tanto como para ir al infierno por decir palabras sucias, vulgares y asquerosas. Pero mi vena del desafío estaba activada.

Cogí aire, mucho aire tanto que estaba segura que le había quitado el aire a la habitación.

-Polla.

-Muy bien, no creí que lo lograrías. Espera, todavía no he acabado.

-¿No?-Pregunté en un quejido.

-No. Embestidas o balanceo.

-Embestidas.

-Gemidos o gritar.

-Gemidos-Dije porque no vi el concorde de gritar.

-Venirse o correrse.

-Eh…-Miré hacia el techo y luego de vuelta a él- ¿Estamos hablando de deporte?

Jacob rio a carcajadas.

-No santita. No hablo de deportes.

Fruncí los labios pensando una respuesta.

-Correrse.

-¿Por qué?

-Venirse suena como caminar, ir suave y contiene letras delicadas como la uve, la i y la e. Correrse se ve como algo duro y en el que haces un gran esfuerzo, además la ce actuando como si fuera una ka y la doble erre le dan potencia.

Él volvió a reírse.

-Por supuesto que haces un gran esfuerzo. Solo tú podrías poner la ortografía y gramática en algo como esto-Jacob sonreía de lado pero yo no entendía porque se reía del deporte si él lo practicaba- Bien, bien, no es divertido si solo uno lo entiende. Ya estamos en la recta final. Orgasmo o clímax.

Me lo pensé, en los libros que he leído varían las dos palabras. Una es más larga que otra pero la corta contiene equis, algo que le da agresividad. Sin embargo la larga también tiene potencia.

Sin querer se me salió una palabra pero Jacob la dio por válida.

-Sexo o follar.

Ya veía mi lugar en el infierno antes de pronunciar nada.

-Fo…-Dejé la "o" en el aire y luego me callé durante unos segundos-…llar-Mis mejillas estaban muy encendidas.

-Así que eso sí entiendes. Ahora piensa en todo el vocabulario aprendido y di que es lo que estaba describiendo utilizando palabras anteriores.

Me lo pensé un rato teniendo en cuenta que luego tendría que lavar mis recuerdos y mi lengua con lejía. Cuando recopilé la información, solté la palabra con asco. Jacob parecía un niño pequeño intentando que los adultos dijeran palabrotas pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Y dilo bien, antes lo alargaste y lo acortaste demasiado a la vez.

Pasé la mano por mi cara.

-Conseguirás que vaya al infierno.

-Algún día me pedirás que te lleve ahí-Una sonrisa arrogante se cruzó por su cara-No me gustan las niñas, estás a salvo-Agregó con burla cuando vio mi expresión.

No soporté más su pose arrogante y me fui, no sin antes coger mi ordenador. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y me fui por la misma puerta por la que vine. Escuchar un electrónico sonido fue lo que me llamó la atención. Había un DJ en la tarima del césped, era impresionante la manera en la que movía tan rápidamente las manos y dedos combinando sonidos. Cuando él se fue a por unas bebidas yo aproveché para toquetear un poco el disco. No se escuchaba ni un cuarto de bien de como se le escuchaba al DJ.

-No controlas los mandos.

Me aparté rápidamente del disco y me quedé quieta en mi lugar avergonzada.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Solté mi labio inferior de entre mis dientes sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, porqué no. Será una buena ocasión para hacer una prueba de sonido. Bueno, otras. Tampoco hay gente ahora.

DJ Cero-Me dijo que así lo llamara- me enseñó lo básico pero supe manejar muy bien eso porque se parecía a uno de los juegos de los recreativos. Cuando vi que se aproximaba gente vi que era hora de irme. No muy lejos de mí se aproximaban unas personas, reconocí a Emmet.

-¿Santita?

-Renesmee por favor, y lo siento voy con prisa-Me ajusté el bolso y lo agarré mejor.

-¿No te vas a quedar? Habrá música, alcohol y…

Un ruido agudo sonó. Busqué el origen y vi que en el césped había luces de colores que iluminaban la noche a parte del DJ. Emmet me seguía hablando pero yo no pude dejar de mirar la preparación de la fiesta, nunca había estado en ninguna de este tipo. Una gran curiosidad afloró en mi cuando me percaté que se parecía mucho a las fiestas que veía en las películas americanas. Debo de admitir que saben hacer series y películas muy buenas.

-No conozco a nadie-Dije con el ceño fruncido y mirando al suelo pero luego levanté la cabeza- Pero me puedo quedar-Sonreí.

-Te presentaré.

Emmet me presentó a los que se encontraban ahí, en menos de veinte minutos ya había mucha gente y no podía escuchar ni mis pensamientos. Realmente no estaba participando en la fiesta porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, solo me quedé observando desde un lugar un poco a lo alto.

Estaba tan deslumbrada con los focos, la música y las personas.

-Hola bombón quieres una bebida.

Sonreí, no por aceptar la invitación del chico desconocido sino por acordarme de una escena de una película.

-Aquí estabas, te estaba buscando.

Emmet me cogió de la mano y me llevó fuera del alcance del desconocido.

-No te tendrías que haber separado de mí, en estas fiestas a veces pasan cosas extrañas y siendo tú el boleto de Jacob no creo que él sería muy piadoso conmigo si se entera que yo tuve alguna relación con ello.

-¿Qué?

-No importa vamos.

Estuve con Emmet durante un tiempo hasta que lo perdí de vista y en mis manos comenzaron a rodar numerosos vasos de plásticos. Ingerí alcohol en grandes cantidades y me gustó, tenía un efecto parecido a las pastillas amarillas solo que no me daba sueño y me hacía sentir más libre.

No sabía cómo se bailaba el tipo de canción que retumbaba, yo solo estaba acostumbrada a los bailes de salón. Intenté seguir el ritmo a las personas pero no me salía, llevaban diferentes bailes.

Llegó el momento que me dio igual seguir el ritmo e hice cualquier cosa, no sabía si estaba sola o acompañada porque se me hacía borroso ver a las demás personas. Me acabé alejando de la zona de baile empujada por las luces hasta que me topé con personas rodeando una mesa. No supe como pero segundos después me encontraba sin camiseta y siendo rociada con alcohol en el ombligo, sal en la barriga y con un trozo de limón entre mis pechos, creo que eso tenía que estar más arriba pero no podía dejar de reírme.

Y después, no sé en qué momento, ya estaba siendo tirada del brazo por Jacob.

-¡Suéltame! Me estaba divirtiendo-Dije en vano porque la música no dejaría que se escuchase.

Jacob acabó subiéndome sobre su hombro hasta alejarme de la fiesta a la que él mismo me había invitado para subirme en su coche.

-Me estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Que hacías ahí?

-Tú me invitaste-Dije señalando lo obvio.

-Pero porque creí que no te adaptarías ya que no es un ambiente pijo como al que estás acostumbrada y te irías. Eres menor, me puedes meter en líos gordos y no quiero más líos.

-No veo como si tú estabas muy entretenido-Me crucé de brazos.

Había observado que alrededor de Jacob siempre había mujeres, rubias, morenas, altas, bajas, muy lanzadas, muy desvergonzadas, con casi nada de ropa…

-Dices que yo te mentí con la edad pero otras también te engañaron. La rubia con el pelo corto y ligera de todo se llama Cloe, tiene dieciséis años y sabe como usar muy bien el relleno. Cuando Bella me dejaba salir de casa para ir con ella a sus reuniones siempre había alguna hija adolescente por ahí con modales intachables, con ropa hasta el cuello y con cara de niña buena. Vi muchas de ese tipo en tu fiesta.

-Invéntate lo que quieras.

-La otra rubia de pelo muy rizado se llama Carol, diecisiete, sus padres estaban haciendo unos tratos marinos con la embajada inglesa para algo de sus barcos. Me la presentaron en navidades. Luego la morena baja, se llama Denia, dieciséis, por las mañanas es la perfecta hija que adora a sus padres. Con los cuales papá tiene una reunión pasado mañana así que volveré a comer sola.

Me quedé calla y giré la cabeza para mirarlo. Se había creído mi mentira.

-Eres fácil de engañar-Puntualicé.

Me senté calmada y complacida con mi trabajo.

-No es mi culpa que entren menores, no es que tenga un radar, pero tengo que prevenir eso no quiero otra vez el mismo tema.

Lo entendí a medias, no se veía una persona que siguiera mucho las normas.

-Abre la guantera y saca el aparato de arriba. Cuando lo encuentres sóplalo.

Me quedé mirándolo.

-Hazlo-Me ordenó.

Lo saqué.

-¿Para qué es?

-Quiero salvar mi pellejo así que tú solo sopla.

No lo hice, yo quería respuestas. El bufó muy exasperado.

-Es para saber tu nivel, no creo que no hayas bebido pero ahora no se te ve con ese éxtasis característico del alcohol.

Soplé tanto como pude y cuando acabé dije el número en voz alta.

-¿Enserio?-Me miró impresionado- Pues no se te ve _feliz_, deberías de estar durmiéndote o haciendo tonterías. Cuantos dedos tengo.

Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos y concentrarme para que se dejaran de mover sus dedos.

-Tres.

-Bueno, al menos tu visión no está bien. ¿Habías bebido antes?

Fruncí los labios. Todas las respuestas se encontraban en las pastillas amarillas. Ellas eran las causantes de que aguantara tanto.

-Está bien-Dijo las palabras con cierto canturreo y luego con burla- Así que… cara de inocencia no significa falta de experiencia.

.

*Premio al jugador más valioso de la NFL

*Premio al jugador más valioso de la Super Bowl

* * *

Hey Bad People! :D siento haber tardado tanto pero con esto de "Adiós vacaciones" a penas tengo tiempo, con lo que me gusta a mí. **Espero que os haya gustado y os informo que esto no es verdaderamente la opinión de Jacob sobre la edad de Renesmee, eso lo veréis en los próximos capítulos**, los cuales están perfectamente hechos en mi mente. Si tan solo pudiera pasar lo de mi mente a mi ordenador… incluso ya tengo el final, el cual se me ocurrió muchísimo antes de saber en qué historia podría encajarla.

**Por cierto! Si alguna ha confundido al padre de Renesmee con Carlisle os aclaro que desde el primer capítulo lo nombré y era James. Y no puedo decir más jejeje.**

Besos, y espero que hasta pronto (Si el tiempo me lo permite)

**IKISSYOU: **Bueno en este capítulo verdaderamente no he dicho gran cosa sobre la opinión de Jacob, eso ya se verá en breve.

**Daluar**: jajaja, todos acabaríamos locas

**Rose Black20: **Alec es un cielo, ahora no lo odiarias. No, su nombre es James. Lo nombré en el primer y tercer capitulo. Por su descripción física es muy normal que te hayas confundido pero el padre de Renesmee es James no Carlisle, él es su abuelo.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios :D

Pd: ¿Os he dejado con la incertidumbre del futuro pervertido Jake x Nessie? Jejeje, espero que sí.


	11. Para ElisaPara Teresa

"_Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos"_

9. Para Elisa…Para Teresa

POV RENESMEE

Estaba absolutamente sola en casa-Salvo por las sirvientas, como siempre-era la gloria y a la vez triste. Por una parte no vería a papá durante unos días porque se encontraba en la embajada británica pero luego podía tenerlo para mí solita, sin Bella de por medio, durante más tiempo.

Pero estar sola también conlleva estar aburrida, tan aburrida que no haces más que estar acostada en tu cama acariciando el lomo de tu perro mientras miras al techo. Como yo. Pero incluso Floffy encontró algo que hacer y se marchó, en ese momento vi que era hora de hacer algo así que salí de la cama sin molestarme de buscar mis pantuflas blancas y yendo en calcetines. Caminé por los pasillos pensando en mí antepasada, la mujer a la que le debo que ahora me encuentre viviendo en un palacio, Amanda.

"_Ella a pesar de haber tenido obstáculos para ser feliz, lo consiguió, ella a pesar de llevarse diecisiete años con el hombre que amaba tuvo su felices para siempre. Esa fue otra de las razones por las que acepté venir, pensé que quizá de esa forma se me contagiaría un poco el aire de amor y por fin vería a Alec. Y lo vi, solo que él a mí…"_

Acaricié el barandal abrillantado de oro de las escaleras y bajé lentamente. Cuando llegué al final me paré y miré hacia la puerta principal sin saber qué hacer. Apoyé un brazo y luego intercambié de peso entre una pierna y la otra.

Y sucedió el milagro, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Fui sin prisa y abrí la puerta con vaguedad, no fue de la misma manera la siguiente acción que hice.

Antes de decir "Alec" yo ya estaba colgando abrazada a su cuello.

-Eso significa que estás contenta de verme.

Me separé unos centímetros de él para que viera mi sonrisa de "estoy más que contenta por verte" y luego le besé la mejilla.

-Paseaba por aquí para invitarte esta noche a…-Y se quedó en silencio.

-¿A qué Alec?-Dije soltándome cuando estuvo varios segundos sin hablar. Él comenzó a hacerse el distraído-¡Dímelo! No me dejes con las dudas.

Alec me hizo una inclinación y luego me entregó un trozo de papel rectangular pequeño.

-Para la pequeña…-Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- Renesmee-Rectificó él.

Descodifiqué visualmente lo que ponía en el papel, estaba escrito en alemán pero eso no era lo que me sorprendió sino lo que ponía.

-¡Beethoven!

-Un artista muy reconocido alemán se presentará en el teatro para tocar los mayores éxitos de Beethoven y como sé que a ti te gusta mucho…

-¡Sí, Sí! Me encanta.

Aplaudí emocionada y lo hice pasar.

-También me he preguntado si habías estrechado tu relación con él.

Alec se refería a Beethoven, era cierto que encantaba pero… había cosas que…

-Sí, somos buenos amigos.

-Estupendo, ¿Dónde hay un piano aquí?

Había cuatro pianos, uno en la biblioteca pero lo llevé a una de las muchas salas. Alec se sentó en el banco del piano y lo palmeó para que me sentara junto a él.

-Toca.

Sabía a cuál se refería pero igualmente pregunté.

-Ya sabes cuál.

Comencé tocando de la nota más aguda a la más grave y luego viceversa, después toqué unas cuantas al azar y luego solo las teclas negras. Fui interrumpida por Alec, que quería que comenzara.

Me inicié con Mi bemol y ese ya empezaba acompañado inmediatamente. Después de repetir la secuencia _Mi, Re, Mi, Si, Re, Do bemol_ por cuarta vez después de las notas altas, paré. Sostuve la corchea de _La_ durante más tiempo del necesario convirtiéndola en una mega redonda. Aparté mis manos del teclado acariciando la superficie plana del piano.

-Y… listo-Reposé mis manos sobre mi regazo pero Alec me las volvió a colocar sobre las teclas.

-Aun no has acabado, te has quedado por menos de la mitad.

-Mmm… no-Le refuté.

-Mmm… sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No, yo he tocado la versión caja musical.

-¿Y esto es…?

-Un piano.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta.

-No he tocado desde los diez años-Dije en voz baja.

-¿Desde los diez años? ¿Y aún te acuerdas?

Me sentí orgullosa de su tono impresionado.

-Sí, la partitura se me hace fácil de leer pero mis dedos no son tan ágiles.

Alec hizo un sonido de equivocación y comenzó a tocar el piano. Sus dedos se movían ágiles y elegantes, no como los míos que seguro que se veían lentos y sin gracia. En la segunda estrofa, antes de que él pusiera sus dedos, yo me uní. Alec y yo siempre nos habíamos compenetrado muy bien con esta pieza musical, a mí nunca se me dio bien tocarla toda junta y sola porque mis dedos nunca llegaban a ser tan rápidos pero con la ayuda de Alec sí. Yo me ocupaba del lado izquierdo y él el derecho.

-Uno llega hasta donde uno mismo se lo permita y sé que tú puedes llegar a tocar esta pieza sin mi ayuda.

Alec me animaba a que tocara en solitario, yo no quería porque seguro que me equivocaría mucho después de llegar a la mitad de la pieza pero si él me lo pedía… yo cumpliría todos sus deseos. Si niñas de cinco años podían hacerlo, yo también.

No fue hasta después de la última secuencia hasta la que yo solía tocar sola: _Mi, Re, Mi, Si, Re, Do bemol _que cerré los ojos. Tecleé el _puente_, las notas _saltarinas _como lo llamaba yo y de nuevo las seis notas que caracterizaban la bagatela*, continué con las notas familiares. Hasta que llegó el momento de las notas graves, el _crescendo_. Con ello, llegaron los caballos salvajes corriendo por las verdes praderas de un día gris, luego las personas corriendo intentando refugiarse de una fuerte tormenta y finalmente los niños alegres saltando en los charcos que había dejado la lluvia. Todo eso se esfumó cuando volví con las notas principales donde los relojes hacían girar sus ajugas a una velocidad vertiginosa y variaban entre el color gris y el sepia.

Y así… acabé.

No abrí los ojos hasta que me sentí de nuevo en New Hampshire y no en las notas relacionadas con alguna cosa, cada vez que tocaba la canción hacía que me trasportara a un extraño mundo.

-Für Elise-Dije al abrir los ojos.

-Te ha salido perfecto.

Me derrumbé en su hombro cansada por mi actividad cerebral.

-Fue mi primera vez y me ha dejado agotada-Me tapé los ojos y me los rasqué. Me acababa de acordar por qué no tocaba esa pieza, por mi agotamiento mental.

-¿Cama?-Me preguntó.

-Urgentemente-En vez de levantarme me quedé con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados.

-Veo que no hará falta que te cuente un cuento.

Abrí los ojos arqueando las cejas.

-¿Me ibas a contar un cuento?

La idea era infantil, pero solo con pensar en tenerlo a mi lado acostado me hacía sonreír.

-Sí, porque no. Te encantan mis cuentos.

Se le formó un hoyuelo al sonreír al que mi dedo índice rodeó y acarició.

-¿Alguno en especial?

-Haz un cuento con la melodía de piano.

-¿Beethoven?

Elevé mi cabeza para mirarlo, él estaba sentado en la cama así que yo estaba acostada abrazando su abdomen.

-Sí. Für Elise. Todo empezó un día, cuando una niña subió a su desván buscando… buscando algún juguete nuevo. Abrió cajas y cajas hasta que encontró unas bailarinas de juguete que bailaban en compás con sus parejas si hacia rodar un mecanismo que tenían en su espalda.

Me quedé callada esperando que continuara explicando él el cuento.

-No veo a una niña en un cuento con esta melodía, es algo violenta y trágica.

-Pues que el cuento sea violento y trágico. Haz que se rompa una pierna.

-Sádica.

Me reí. Si él pensaba que romperse una pierna era sádico no me imaginaba que sería para él que un niño de doce años convirtiera a su maestro ya muerto en un muñeco para intentar revivirlo a base de disección pero manteniendo su corazón latiendo. Aquel libro era bonito, solo que algunas subhistorias que iban apareciendo no lo eran.

Cuando Alec comenzó a relatar las primeras palabras yo ya me estaba quedando dormida.

.

.-.-.

.

-Ojalá hubiera vivido en la época de los grandes y hubiera podido escuchar alguna composición en vivo y en directo de Beethoven-Le comenté a Alec. Ya se estaba acercando el final y yo no quería que acabara.

-¿Quieres una composición real?

-Por supuesto ¿Y quién no?

Noté como Alec se levantaba de su butaca y se posicionaba detrás de mí. Nos encontrábamos en un palco privado así que no había problema.

-_Cierra los ojos_-Dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oreja- _Y relájate._

Pero lo que hice fue estremecerme. Tener a Alec tan cerca… que con solo girarme un poco podía rozar sus labios…

-_¿Escuchas la música?_

"_Te escucho a ti, mi amor"_

-Sí.

-_¿Sientes como si solo fuera dirigida hacia a ti? ¿Cómo si fuera escrita solo para ti?_

"_Siento tus palabras dirigidas hacia mí. Que solo eres para mí."_

-Sí… sí.

Sentí las manos de Alec rozando las mías.

-¿_Sientes como si pudieras tocar la música?_

"_Siento como mi anhelo por tocarte sin impedimentos crece."_

-Sí… lo siento todo. Multiplicado… cuantificado…

Cuando la música acabó y las luces se encendieron yo le pedía en silencio a Alec que me siguiera hablando en susurros a mi oído.

-A que lo has notado mejor con los ojos cerrados y susurrándote. Aprendí que cuando dejamos de ver algo nuestros otros sentidos se ponen en alerta multiplicándose. Y si te susurraba, tu oído pondría más atención.

"_Oh Alec, yo no quiero sentidos multiplicados. Yo quiero nuestros sentidos fusionados"_

-Sí, fue una experiencia extraordinaria-Dije con ensoñación.

Fuimos a cenar y llegué a casa alrededor de las once, Alec me dejó en la puerta después de que no me quisiera despegar de él al darme cuenta que Bella estaba en casa, lo que significaba bronca por llegar tarde y haber estado con un hombre sin consultarle.

-La gran bestia se comerá a la pequeña bestia si me obligas a entrar.

-Vives ahí-Dijo riéndose.

-No es gracioso, no sobreviviré de hoy.

Alec abrió la puerta con mis llaves, entrando él primero y arrastrándome a mí segunda. Bella estaba en la entrada sentada en un diván con su Tablet. Se apresuró en venir hacia nosotros en cuanto entramos.

-Buenas noches señora Cullen.

-Al fin regresas, me tenías preocupada-Habló Bella como si realmente fuera una madre preocupada, incluso me abrazó- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías?

-No te vi…hoy.

-Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, dais infartos cada dos por tres. Imagínate lo que se me vino en mente cuando no vi señales tuyas.

"_Que estaba cometiendo pecados muy pecaminosos, que le estaba rezando a un dios ateo, que estaba jurando lealtad al diablo o que estaba haciendo cosas indecentes y que me llevarían directa al infierno"_

-Seguro que la pasaste muy mal.

-¿Y dónde habéis estado?-Preguntó con interés y simpatía, cosa realmente mala porque cuanto "mejor persona es" peor son las cosas. Solo que no sé por qué finge si Alec ya sabe cómo es ella conmigo y ella ya sabe que Alec sabe cómo es, tal vez sea por costumbre.

-Fuimos a una recomposición de Beethoven y luego fuimos a cenar, a Renesmee le gusta mucho, sabe identificar cualquier tipo de nota que se le presente.

-Gracias por llevarla, es tan detallista por tu parte. Siempre es una gran experiencia para mi niña aprender más allá de estos muros-Bella me miró con… amor y otra vez sonriendo-Es tarde, debes de irte a dormir ya.

Lo que realmente quería decir era que me iba a dar la bronca en mi habitación o incluso por el pasillo.

-Ha sido un placer pasar otro día contigo mi sol. _No dejes que la bestia te opaque-_Me susurró al oído cuando se inclinó para darme un besos de despedida.

-Adiós Alec.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y cuando estuvimos solas, temí girarme. Al notar que pasados lo segundo Bella no me decía nada fui subiendo las escaleras. Continué yendo temerosa a mi habitación y temblaba mientras me ponía le pijama. Me relajé cuando pasados los minutos no escuchaba actividad.

Fui hacia mi tocadiscos-Sí, no mi móvil, un reproductor MP3 o una radio. En el tocadiscos se escucha mejor lo que yo quiero- y busqué en la estantería uno de esos grandes CD's negros y brillantes. Mozart era un muy buen compositor y pianista, también era mi favorito, él tenía piezas llenas de vida al contrario de Beethoven, que yo mayormente lo conocía por sus idealistas y algo tenebrosas canciones. Sin embargo, este se había ganado un extraño e irrompible lugar en mí.

-¿Puedo entrar?-La voz de Bella se escuchaba por un poco por debajo de la pieza.

"_Se dice que los malos espíritus no te pueden hacer daño si tú no les dejas pasar. No la dejes pasar"_

-Adelante.

Ella abrió la puerta con lentitud, observé que en su mano llevaba un vaso de agua y la otra estaba cerrada.

-Beethoven, creí que acababas de ir a una recomposición de él. ¿O acaso te escapaste con Alec para tener… un momento a solas con él?

Su tono bromista y amable escondía muchas cosas.

-Espero no haberte despertado, te he venido a traer tus pastillas. Seguro que te habías olvidado de ellas.

-Ya me las tomé.

Solo con su tono dulce de voz ya se me había cerrado la garganta. Bella no tardó en sentarse en la cama y a comenzar a acariciarme el pelo.

-No me has contado como te fue.

-Divertido.

-Sí, seguro que sí.

Se formuló un silencio en el que yo no quería que nadie hablase.

-Alec es muy amable pero no deja de ser un hombre.

Ella comenzó a trenzarme un trozo de cabello.

-Y tú una mujercita a la que le encantan las atenciones masculinas. Renesmee, no debes de ser así de descarada. Has sido criada en uno de los colegios más importantes del continente y aun así te comportas como una mujerzuela y libertina-Quise acurrucarme y protegerme de sus palabras pero Bella no me dejaba. Ella apretó más el trenzado para hacerme saber que no me iba a escapar de ella- Algún día me gustaría saber que te hizo ser así, desde pequeña eras muy hiperactiva. Deberías mirarte a un espejo y ver todos tus defectos, tienes tantos que no sé ni qué hacer con ellos. Tu actitud, tu carácter, tu poca fuerza de espíritu, tu alma tan poco religiosa… si sigues así, Alec no te verá como una mujer con la que se casa sino con las que se va a la cama. Conociéndote seguro que tú ya le has hecho decantar por la segunda opción.

La aparté rápidamente de mí haciéndome a un lado. Ella se levantó mirándome con disgusto.

-Está bien, solo toma tus pastillas y sé buena. Y no llores, tus lágrimas solo son producto de tus vergüenzas. Buenas noches mi vida.

Bella por fin se fue, dejándome absorta mirando el vaso de agua y acompañada con la ahora muy grave pieza.

.

.-.-.

.

-Buenos días Speedy, ya es hora que te levantes.

Escuché la voz de papá y le respondí con un quejido de sueño.

-En realidad, la hora de que te levantes pasó hace tres horas y media.

Para mí, esas horas de sueño era como si no hubieran pasado, como si en vez de haber sumado horas a mi sueño se la hubieran quitado.

-Vamos, sal de la cama. Un radiante día de verano te espera.

Bostecé muy alto.

-Eso es mentira, me acabas de informar que el día acaba de avanzar tres horas y media, cosa que dice que no me ha esperado. La vida continua mientras duermo y quiero seguir durmiendo.

-Alec te está esperando abajo.

Inmediatamente salté de la cama.

-¿Alec está aquí?

-No, pero de alguna manera te tenía que sacar de la cama.

"_Papá, me has hecho ilusionar para nada. Ahora mi día solo irá de mal en peor porque no le veré."_

-Tu madre me ha contado que ayer saliste con Alec. ¿Te divertiste?

Papá sí estaba preguntando verdaderamente mi estado, no que hubiera llegado tardo con un hombre sino si me la había pasado bien.

-Sí, bastante. Cuando salimos del teatro fuimos a un restaurante que más que comer hablamos sobre nuestra composición favorita.

Entré al baño y me lavé los dientes y la cara. Acabar durmiendo con Beethoven de fondo, hacía que me despertara muy pesada. Bajé a tomarme un vaso de zumo no tan fresco y lleno de vitaminas como hace tres horas y media acompañado por un trozo de bizcocho.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?

-¿Qué?-Salí de mi estado de absorte- ¿Dónde?

-¿Tu madre no te lo ha dicho? ¿Ayer no hablaste con ella?

-Papá, Bella y yo nunca hablamos. Lo que pasa entre nosotras es que ella habla y yo asiento cabizbaja, punto.

-Vaya mujer-Suspiró- Bella ¿No le has dicho a Speedy que hoy saldríamos?

Bella al cabo de pocos segundos apareció. Cruzó el arco de la puerta con una sonrisa culpable y luego cuando llegó a nosotros besó a papá. Rápidamente giré la cabeza hacia otra parte.

-Es que como a ella le marea los barcos… No pensé que querría venir.

-Quisiera saber donde supuestamente íbamos, por favor.

Bella agarró el brazo de papa e inclinó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Vamos a dar un paseo en el puerto de Baltimore-Respondió Bella.

-¿En el puerto o por el puerto?-Pregunté.

-Un paseo en el puerto con nuestro yate-Puntualizó ella- No creo que quieras venir, te marearás.

Me mareo en los barcos, yates, motos acuáticas… todo tipo de transporte que se eleve sobre la superficie del agua. Y además de eso, se me cierra la garganta impidiéndome la comida pero no la salida de vómitos.

-¿Quién tuvo la idea?

-Tu madre, pero ella no había contado con que tú quisieras venir, piensa que acabarás todo el día en la cama del yate.

"_Así que has organizado algo expresamente para que yo no vaya con vosotros. Bella, eres un acapara padres"_

-Bueno, me puedo tomar una pastilla para el mareo.

-¿No decías que te sabía a vómito la pastilla? ¿Que si no funcionaba sería como devolver equis veces más la pastilla?

Sabía las intenciones de Bella, pero no la iba a dejar ganar.

-Bueno, por pasar un día con mis padres todo sacrificio es poco-Les sonreí a ambos pero sobre todo a ella.

"_James no es solo tuyo Bella"_

La miré por última vez antes de subir a mi habitación a por las vomitivas pastillas.

.

.-.-.

.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? Te noto pálida.

Me acabé de beber el tercer vaso de agua casi consecutivo.

-Eh…

Sentía como mi corazón latía, iba tan rápido que estaba seguramente que papá podía ver su movimiento. Nos habíamos subido en el yate y solo llevábamos diez minutos y yo ya estaba aterrada.

-Sí, solo estoy…pensando.

Papá acarició mi mejilla y me sonrió compasivamente. Se sentó a mi lado e hizo que me apoyara en él.

-Mi hermoso ángel, no intentes pensar en el movimiento que nos hace el agua. Piensa que estás en tierra firme y a salvo.

-¡¿Nos hundiremos?!

-No, no. Me has malinterpretado. Lo que quiero decir es que te relajes. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Asentí e intenté hacer lo que me dijo.

-James, no lo intentes. No servirá de nada. Ella siempre se mareará y acabará arruinando un precioso día de verano.

-Bella-Le reprendió papá.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad. ¿Ves porque era mejor venir solo tú y yo?

-Bella.

-Aunque realmente tú querías venir a visitar el tan famoso museo nacional. Deberíamos haber dejado a Renesmee con Edward así podríamos haber ido tú y yo solos-Dijo ella con una ironía que no entendí.

-No pienso dejar a mi hija con él, es una mala influencia.

-Bueno, pues hubieras ido tú solo al museo y yo me hubiera quedado con Edward y Renesmee, claramente.

-Sí, y también, claramente, hubieras estado con la mujer de turno de Edward. No sé a ti pero a mí me resulta desagradable que mi hija tenga que presenciar esa conducta.

No entendía que se trataba la situación pero al parecer se estaba desarrollando una discusión. De repente, ya tenía algo en lo que centrarme. Era como ver un eclipse solar, algo insólito.

-Espléndido, ya tengo una excusa para hablar con él. Edward, no muestres conductas indecentes delante de mi hija, le diré. Ya tengo algo que hacer, que te diviertas con tu hija-Acabó ella con desdén y cogiendo su móvil.

Lo último me sentó mal pero papá me animó a que me comiera algo.

.

*Bagatela: es una composición musical ágil y corta, sin mayores pretensiones, originaria del movimiento romántico. Su forma suele ser A - B - A, con coda final, y normalmente se interpreta con el piano.

* * *

Hola Bad People! Tiempo sin escribiros. Jeje, seguro que queréis saber la opinión de Jacob y yo aun dejandos con la duda. Soy todo un ángel O:D

Si alguna quiere escuchar la canción que tocó Renesmee aquí esta, una en versión piano eléctrico y otro piano normal. Se llama Para Elisa de Beethoven. (De ahí el título del capítulo)

watch?v=ihCu_BccnOk (Piano eléctrico)

watch?v=Xrkq-yBVcQQ (Piano)

**Rose Black: **Jacob está sexy de todas las maneras jejejeje

**Caroline: **Bueno... ¿He hecho que ames más a Alec o que lo odies?

**Miangmi**: Llegó al capitulo! Espero que te haya gustado. Publicaré otro de aquí un par de minutos.

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!


	12. Diosa del sexo y acentos

10. Diosa del sexo y acentos.

POV JACOB

Ella se seguía moviendo, a un ritmo tan desenfrenado que no sabía ni cómo podía aguantarlo con esos tacones. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla pero hoy, algo me dijo que tenía que salir de casa y dar vueltas por los no tan altos barrios de New Hampshire. Y fue ahí cuando vi una melena anaranjada destacando entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Copa de Godfather?

La demanda del barman me hizo volver. Me bebí uno de las copas y la otra se la llevé a la tentativa mujer que yacía sentada con la cabeza hacia atrás y acariciándose el cabello.

Me senté enfrente de ella dejando la copa en la mesa redonda. Me acomodé extendiendo los brazos, no hice ningún esfuerzo por hacerme el presente, ella ya me había notado.

Cuando se inclinó a por la copa no aparté mi mirada de ella, mantuvimos el contacto visual. Se me haca irresistible no mirarla a los ojos, tenía mirada de lince. Provocativa y sensual. Acabó soltando la bebida después saborear las últimas gotas de sus labios

-Jacob Black ¿Qué te trae por los bajos barrios de New Hampshire? Yo te hacia entrenando para la… _Super Bowl_.

Su polifacética mirada junto con su extranjero sexy-acento me hizo volver a confirmar que me la quería follar hasta el cansancio.

-Ya sabes quién soy entonces.

-Wikipedia es un buen amigo. El mejor jugador de los últimos veinte años. Sí, me he informado sobre ti y aburres. Supongo que por eso buscaste tu nuevo reto, la fruta prohibida.

-¿Qué?

-Renesmee

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?

Solo me faltaría tener a una mujer celosa detrás porque piensa que tengo una novia. Es por eso que a veces con el parásito de Shelly me basto.

-Te vi con ella en un campo de béisbol.

-No había nadie ahí ese día, estaba lloviendo.

-Por más increíble que parezca, práctico deporte. Ese día me encontraba corriendo y me extrañó ver gente. Os reconocí a ambos.

-¿Cómo?

-Me gusta leer diarios diferentes y ella ha tenido varias apariciones en la prensa inglesa, ella ha aparecido ahí por ser hija de quien es. Y déjame decirte que no me puedo creer que te folles a una niña de dieciséis años, aunque tiene morbo, es algo… como prohibido. Si yo tuviera a mi alcance un yogurín que me atrajera… sería algo así como la señora Robinson, sería toda una experiencia enseñar a un virgen.

-Yo no me follo a ninguna niña de dieciséis años.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta que mientas, no soy la prensa. Pero tampoco me importa si estás o no disponible. Me pareces muy irresistible-La agilidad con la que se movían sus labios, me hizo olvidar que hace unos pocos segundos me estaba atacando- Y no hay nadie cerca-Concluyó, con una sonrisa.

He conocido a centenares de mujeres unas con más experiencia que otra y algunas con tanta experiencia que parecen todas unas maestras con doctorado en el sexo. Pero Lilith… ella hace que las demás queden como vírgenes.

Bajó la mirada, no por timidez si no por alguna especie de método de seducción que acababa de descubrir ahora, era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Acababa de ver el nacimiento de una táctica seductiva.

Lilith se levantó y se subió sobre la baja mesa redonda.

-Es como una pequeña tarima donde bailar, es una pena que no se escuche mucho la música desde aquí.

"_Pero yo sí tengo una buena vista desde aquí"_

Ella hizo un breve baile balanceando sus caderas.

-No es divertido sin música.

Se sentó en la mesa dándome la espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su larga melena anaranjada tocaba en la superficie de la mesa. Pero de un momento a otro, pasó de estar dándome la espalda a estar a menos de un metro de mí, cara a cara.

-¿Sorprendido? Seguro que sí, estas mesas rotan al tocar un botón. Y el botón que enciende su mecanismo se encuentra justo… aquí, en el centro-Ella había abierto levemente las piernas para mostrar el botón que se encontraba en el borde. Pero sus palabras no se referían a la mesa. Si la poca luz que había no me fallaba, Lilith no llevaba bragas.

Acababa de notar el nacimiento de una erección.

-Jacob Black, te follaría hasta dejarte seco.

Y acababa de entender el motivo de mi interés por la Santita. Quizá, al no obtener algo tan… a lo Lilith quise otro tipo de reto como el de meterme en las bragas de una aspirante a monja. Eso tiene mucho morbo. Siempre las mujeres con ese aspecto de inocencia guardan un _alter ego _muy fogoso. Pero exactamente es eso es lo que no es, una mujer, ella solo es una niña de dieciséis años-Suena mejor que decir quince, total es como si los tuviera- con la que he fantaseado de muchas manera distintas. ¡Pero es que es una niña! Una dichosa niña hacker entrometida de la cual me alejé por mi propia ética. Joder pero que estoy diciendo, todo esto es obra de Shelly y sus análisis filosóficos.

Lilith es eso que todo hombre desea en su cama, en su ducha, en su bañera, en su sofá, en su pared, en su suelo, en su mesa, en su encimera… en todos los lugares normales donde uno suele follar hasta el cansancio y más.

Ella se cruzó de piernas y reposó sus manos sobre ellas.

-Pero eres un ser demasiado sexual para mi gusto y yo soy muy peligrosa para tu seguridad.

Solo me faltaría que me dijera que es una espía rusa y que me va a detener y atar con unas esposas. Mierda, acabaré con unos muy dolorosos huevos morados si continúo así.

-¿Eres un agente secreto? ¿Una espía rusa?

-Podrías ser un buen detective. Tengo ascendencia rusa.

-Eso explica tu color de pelo.

"_Y tu acento sexual."_

-Y también de otros lugares pero no te aburriré con los detalles, ni yo perderé mi tiempo. Ambos sabemos lo que quieres.

Mujeres como Lilith siempre lo saben todo o eso es lo que creen. Sé que con un simple juego de frases la acabaré teniendo gimiendo mi nombre.

-¿Y si quiero saber más de ti?

A veces hay que seguir un camino aburrido para encontrar el parque de atracciones.

-No veo el por qué.

-Tú sabes cosas sobre mí, veo justo saber cosas sobre ti.

-_Ladno , lyubopytnyy chelovek*_-Murmuró ella, supongo que en ruso. Solo entendí que dijo algo de hombre, algo de conocimiento me dejaron aquellas mujeres que se pasaban toda la noche gritando mi nombre, en otras cosas-Mi bisabuela era de estonia y se casó con un letonio. Mis otros bisabuelos paternos uno era de Lituania y otro polaco. Luego uno de los hijos de cada pareja se casaron con un alemán y con una suiza respectivamente. Mi abuelo estonés-alemán se casó con una francesa y mi abuela polaco-suiza con un irlandés. Hasta que mis padres se conocieron en Vancouver. Así que tengo ascendencia de Estonia, Letonia, Lituania, aunque estos tres formaron parte de la Rusia no reformada en ese entonces. Luego también de Polonia, Alemania, Suiza e Irlanda. A mi familia no le gustaba dormir en sus camas.

"_Joder. Tengo delante de mí a la mitad de Europa. Sería como acostarme con ocho mujeres a la vez. La fantasía de todo hombre."_

-No, no les gustaban sus camas.

-Su sueño era llegar a España, ahí hace generaciones les esperaba una suculenta fortuna. La cual se perdió con el tiempo. Demasiada crisis económica a principios del siglo XIX y la neutralidad de España en la Primera Guerra mundial hizo que toda nuestra fortuna se quedara reducida a cero. Nunca se debe confiar en los españoles, ni aunque sean tú familia. Esos malditos Hispanos, se merecen con todo honor el nombre que les puso el Imperio Romano.

Sí, cuando le dices a una mujer que hable, no hay nada que las detenga. Pero siempre, después de sus discursos tienes que decir algo convincente para que crean que te interesa lo que dicen.

-Así que eres estudiante de historia.

-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

"_Mal paso Jacob. Retrocede y di algo que le guste."_

-Tus conocimientos.

Su risa me dio el visto bueno.

-Si yo estuviera en alguna carrera definitivamente sería la de derecho. Exigiría una ley para poner el baile en barra como deporte olímpico.

-Te apoyaría totalmente-Coincidí con ella. Sin bromear, es la primera vez que escucho a una mujer decir eso- Apuesto a que te llevarías la medalla de oro.

Lilith le dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego subió la mano para poder ver la hora en su reloj.

-¿Vas con prisa? No me digas que algún novio celoso te espera en tu casa.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Soy algo así como una esposa trofeo.

-¿Estas casada?

-Nunca.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Bueno, hay alguien que se encarga de mis facturas para que yo no mueva ni un solo dedo, y lo único que tengo que hacer es ser una chica buena.

-Tu acento no te deja mucho como una chica buena. Al contrario, es excitante.

-A mí me disgusta. Mis padres no me tendrían que haber enviado en vacaciones con ninguno de mis abuelos. Todos me querían enseñar su idioma o dialecto.

-Una mujer con conocimientos.

-Sé francés, alemán, polaco, inglés y el raquítico idioma irlandés el cual suelo olvidar. La naturaleza se perfeccionó conmigo. Y bien, ¿Te he aburrido? ¿Ya te quieres ir?

Por mucho que hablara podía notar en sus gestos y su mirada que ella no era para nada aburrida.

-Para nada.

-Te voy a ser sincera. Yo no soy una chica fácil, odiaría serlo, soy muy difícil y complicada de entender. Sé que tú eres del tipo de una sola noche. Y Jacob Black… yo no me abro de piernas en una sola noche, por eso he intentado disuadirte con tanto diálogo.

-¿Y quién ha dicho abrirse de piernas? Hay otras formas.

-Oh, me gusta. Eres directo. Te apuntaré en la lista de espera. Pero tampoco te veo como uno de esos que esperan. Bueno-Negó con la cabeza aguantándose la risa- Creo que acabaras convirtiéndote en mi amigo.

-Y yo no te veo como una mujer que deja escapar la mejor noche de su vida.

Lilith soltó un gemido.

-La mejor noche de mi vida será cuando inventen un medicamento en el que nunca te canses y puedas estar follando las 24 horas del día.

Sexy, sensual, provocativa y muy sexual. Sin duda, no me imagino la hora de tener mi polla muy hundida en su coño europeo.

.

.-.-.

.

"_Mediodía. Si salgo hora aún tendré el resto del día para estar en la pista."_

Salí de la cama directo a la ducha. Siete minutos después ya me estaba vistiendo para salir y ella aún seguía acostada en la cama durmiendo. No sabía si era mejor que estuviera dormida o despierta.

-¡Apaga esa luz! No me has dejado dormir en toda la noche y vas y ahora y me despiertas. No he conocido una persona más inhumana en todo el planeta.

-Me estoy vistiendo, no esperarás que lo haga a oscuras.

-Te he visto pasear tranquilamente desnudo durante todo un día, puedes hacer hoy lo mismo y dejar de molestarme.

-Nadie te ha molestado, solo he encendido la luz.

-¿Qué nadie me ha molestado?-Agarró las sábanas para envolvérselas al cuerpo- Ayer me llamaste mientras estaba con Tod e interrumpiste mi momento con él porque al parecer estabas muy necesitado. ¡Me prometiste que luego me dejarías dormir! Jacob Black, debes de entender de una buena vez que mi tiempo para las personas empieza de diez a siete y de siete hasta la hora que se me venga a mí en gana se la dedico a Tod.

Acabé de ponerme mi camiseta. Shelly está mucho mejor callada, habla demasiado y es muy _personificadora_.

-Tu Tod, te tenía muy estresada y por eso aceptaste mi invitación. Me dijiste que te estaba comenzando a deprimir y estresar.

-¡No te metas con mi Tod! ¿Sabes qué Jacob?-Gritó ella muy alterada- Me voy a duchar.

Shelly dejó caer la sábana y caminó desnuda hacia el baño. Observé su ruta durante todo el camino.

Ayer la había llamado después de salir de Xenon, Lilith una vez me había calentado como el aceite en una freidora se fue sin que me diera cuenta. Opté por llamar a Shelly y aliviar en calentón que llevaba encima.

Shelly era como tener a Megan Fox y Adriana Lima en una sola mujer. Ella tiene un cuerpo de infarto, unos labios muy llenos y unas tetas de alucine. Todo eso potenciado con unos destacados ojos azules-grisáceos, piel canela y un cabello muy liso, largo y castaño rozando el negro. Sin embargo, ella desaprovechaba su talento natural enfocando su camino a la Filosofía. Shelly es profesora de Filosofía en un instituto privado y su gran amor platónico es Aristóteles o Tod como ella lo llama-He aquí el porqué es tan _personificadora_, a veces habla de él como si estuviera vivo y fuera su novio. Eso es escalofriante y raro en muchos sentidos-. No es que ella sea una superdotada y se haya graduado antes-Como yo- sino que tiene veintiocho años. Esos cinco años más de experiencia son muy productivos.

-Shelly, no te enfades. Sabes que no lo he hecho a propósito.

Tuve que poner mi voz lastimera y de disculpas si no ella no dejaría su cabreo. Por mí dejaría que estuviera toda una vida así, es la única amiga mujer verdadera que tengo y la valoro mucho, a pesar que ocasionalmente me acueste con ella.

-Ya.

-Shelly…

-Jacob, si tienes problemas sexuales por no encontrar un fin satisfactorio con Renesmee Cullen debido a que Lilith se te ha escapado, no me lo achaques a mí.

Shelly también es una bruja, lo sabe todo sobre mí e incluso cosas que ni yo mismo sé. Los nombres nombrados los sabe por palabras mías.

-Sea lo que hayas querido decir, yo no lo tengo.

-Lilith, como me contaste se te escapó hace tiempo y a principios del verano has conocido a Renesmee Cullen, otro tipo de mujer a la que ni en un millón de años te hubieras fijado pero tu cerebro involuntariamente reunió las características para que te ponga mucho como remediación a un deseo no cumplido. Te recomiendo que hagas algo para solucionarlo y así Tod y yo tendremos una vida más tranquila.

-Tiene dieciséis años.

-¿Y?

-Que no les voy a dar otro motivo a los de arriba para que me suspendan durante más tiempo. Y no es una mujer, es una niña.

Ella no me respondió, cerró la llave y se secó con una toalla.

-Haz lo que quieras pero tu frustración no se terminará hasta que no soluciones lo que te reconcome en la cabeza.

-Nada me reconcome la cabeza.

Me miró de la cabeza a los pies.

-Vas a las pistas a drenar toda esa adrenalina y energía que te sobra. Intenta rebatirme que no hay nada fuera de lo normal en ti y no me refiero a las mujeres.

Ignoré sus indirectas.

-La casa es toda tuya, si quieres puedes quedarte todo el día. Yo me voy.

-Conduce con precaución, no quiero tener que ir a verte al hospital.

.

.-.-.

.

Engrasando motores y preparando aceleradores. No hay mejor ruido que ese en un autódromo.

-Ray ¿Está mi coche preparado?

-Sí, pero la pista no está del todo libre.

-Llamé expresamente para que estuviera libre.

-Pero tú no eres quien tiene toda la prioridad.

Ray me señaló la pista y el motivo por el cual no podía correr aún. En el circuito se encontraba un coche muy rápido y potente dándole caña a la pista.

-Pero apuesto a que soy el que más paga.

-Él compite, tú no. Él nos da trofeos y reconocimiento y tú no. Ves a hablar con él si tienes algún problema.

Salí dando un portazo.

Es cierto que yo no compito ni participo en todo eso del rollo televisivo pero pago lo mío para tener privilegios cuando yo quiera.

El ocupador de mi pista ya estaba parado y fuera del coche cuando fui a verlo.

-Hay que respetar turnos cuando los hay.

El piloto seguía con el casco puesto pero en su uniforme tenía muchos patrocinadores. Seguramente era uno de esos que los humos se le habían subido mucho.

Él me miró por encima del hombro localizando mi coche de carreras. Luego se giró y cogió algo de su coche, se sacó el caso y se puso unas gafas de sol.

-Sé que hay turnos pero así te aporto una experiencia educativa de como conducir un coche y no desaprovecharlo. Esa bestialidad tiene demasiados caballos turbos para ti.

Ese extraño acento afrancesado me hizo acordar de un antiguo amigo. Solo que él era más bajo pero tenía esa misma pinta de Beatle que él. Si tuviera unos centímetros menos fuera igual que…

-¿Nicolaus?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Solo han pasado dos años y ya te has olvidado de mí.

-¿Dos años?-Nicolaus se quedó reflexionando-¡Dos años!

-Sí, justo ahí. Esa voz de niño. ¿Qué aun no te ha cambiado la voz?-Bromeé. La última vez que lo había visto tenía un cuerpo muy menudo, no parecía que tuviera dieciocho años y ahora con veinte seguía sin parecerlo.

-La voz algún día me cambiará pero tu inmadurez no-Dijo regulando su tono a uno más masculino, Nicolaus tiene una voz un tanto afeminada.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia dentro. Me preguntaba si aún tendría su propio camerino. Antes participaba en carreras, esas de grandes premios pero no dejaba que lo fotografiaran, provenía de una extraña familia con una extraña religión.

-Has crecido, cada vez vas cogiendo más aspecto de hombre.

-Sí, ya, Jacob. Deja de meterte conmigo.

Entró en una habitación con su nombre y me metí dentro. Tenía sed y estaba seguro que por ahí habría una nevera. Cogí una cerveza.

-Tengo barba.

-Yo más bien te veo como uno de esos gatos calvos, sin un solo pelo.

-Y yo a ti con sobredosis de esteroides.

-Es un gusto volver a verte.

-Francia me había mantenido muy ocupado.

.

*Ladno , lyubopytnyy chelovek: Está bien, hombre curioso.

* * *

Hola Bad People, aquí el segundo capítulo de hoy. Y con dos personajes y medio nuevos: Lilith (Toda una fiera), Shelly la filósofa (Jajaja) y Nicolaus. Espero que os gusten.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
